quatorze ans
by Nanola
Summary: Lorsque Harry Potter rentre pour la première fois à Poudlard, il espère que sa vie sera différente. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle serait pire que celle qu'il avait vécu ces dix dernières années.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : autant le dire une bonne fois pour toute, rien à moi tout à JKR et heureusement, vu ce que je fais à ses persos.

**Bêta** : octo, ma poulpesque que je vénère et que j'adule même si elle m'a quand même envoyée un mois dans les cachots pour 15 misérables fautes.

**Note** : ce Three Shot était à l'origine un OS mais je l'ai coupé en 3 parties sinon c'était trop long (près de 60 pages en tout). Cette mini fic est écrite entièrement mais j'ignore quand je posterai la suite.

Je dédie ce TS à **Didine Halliwell**. C'est son cadeau pour m'avoir gentiment laissé la 100ème et la 200ème reviews sur ma fiction _L'Amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux. _Normalement, c'est moi qui dois recevoir les cadeaux aujourd'hui, pas en faire, mais ça me faisait plaisir._  
_

Comme elle me l'a demandé, cette histoire sera basée sur la relation amour/haine de Drago et de Harry. Je suis allée loin. Donc attendez-vous au pire.

C'est un UA, Voldemort est mort, définitivement, pas de horcruxes et de résurrection, Sirius et Remus ont été exilés, je n'en parlerai donc pas. Harry ignore jusqu'à leur existence.

Didine, c'est pour toi, j'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

**Partie I**

Harry Potter, Vainqueur du monde sorcier et accessoirement Survivant, allait faire sa rentrée en Première Année à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait eu ses onze ans, l'âge réglementaire pour entrer dans cette école.

Harry attendait beaucoup de cette rentrée scolaire. Premièrement, parce qu'il venait juste d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier, tout comme ses parents. Hagrid lui avait parlé d'eux lorsqu'il lui avait donné sa lettre. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il espérait enfin se faire des amis. Troisièmement, parce qu'il partait loin de son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient profondément.

L'enfant avait été choisi par Lord Voldemort, mage noir autoproclamé, comme étant le parfait adversaire alors que Harry n'avait à l'époque que quinze mois, tout cela à cause d'une prophétie faite avant sa naissance. Résultat, ses parents étaient morts, tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, et lui s'était retrouvé chez les Dursley. La sœur de Lily Potter – la mère de Harry – Petunia, avait épousé Vernon Dursley avec lequel elle avait un garçon, prénommé Dudley, qui avait le même âge que l'orphelin.

Les dix ans qui suivirent la mort de ses parents furent des années difficiles. Vernon et Pétunia le détestaient et le lui montraient bien. Pas par des coups, bien que Harry se soit quand même pris quelques claques, mais par des brimades ou des corvées. Il avait été mis au travail dès son plus jeune âge. Cuisine, vaisselle, lessive, repassage, ménage, jardinage... Pétunia se déchargeait sans honte sur son neveu. Vernon et Dudley n'étaient pas mieux. L'enfant était outrageusement gâté par ses parents et possédait tout ce qu'il désirait, ne laissant à son cousin que les restes. Les deux garçons étaient aussi différents l'un de l'autre que le jour et la nuit. Le fils Dursley était grand, gros et gras, tandis que le fils Potter était petit pour son âge et maigrichon. Ils avaient espéré lui retirer sa magie, chose qu'ils exécraient, par ce biais. Ils étaient même allés jusqu'à l'installer dans un placard sous l'escalier. Dudley avait passé son temps à embêter Harry, faisant de sa vie un enfer, le coursant à l'école pour le frapper, l'empêchant de se faire des amis, faisant systématiquement en sorte qu'il soit puni et qu'il n'ait pas le temps de faire ses devoirs et d'autres choses toutes plus bêtes et méchantes les unes que les autres.

Mais, une semaine avant les onze ans de Harry, tout changea. Il reçut une lettre qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir. Par la suite et jusqu'à son anniversaire, chaque jour, des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres lui parvenaient mais sa famille lui retirait le droit de les lire.

Il apprit le jour de ses onze ans, par un demi-géant appelé Hagrid, qu'il était un sorcier et que ses parents étaient morts assassinés, et non tués dans un vulgaire accident de voiture comme l'avaient affirmé son oncle et sa tante. Il avait découvert une petite partie du monde sorcier en visitant le Chemin de Traverse, il y avait acheté ses fournitures et une baguette magique. Le rêve de tout enfant.

Maintenant, il était dans le train qui partait à Poudlard et discutait avec entrain avec Ronald Weasley, un sorcier de son âge, roux avec des tâches de rousseur. Le rouquin lui avait raconté en partie ce qu'il savait du monde sorcier et que Harry devait impérativement savoir, comme le Quidditch, le sport préféré des sorciers, les quatre Maisons de Poudlard, ou d'autres choses encore.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était regroupé avec les autres Première Année sur le quai de la gare. Hagrid les surplombait.

- Les Première Année avec moi ! tonna le demi-géant.

La quarantaine d'élèves le suivit. Ils étaient tous un peu angoissés de savoir où ils allaient. À Poudlard, c'était sûr mais pas par le chemin le plus rapide

Ils arrivèrent, après quelques minutes de marche sur des rochers glissants, au bord d'un immense lac. Sur la rive étaient accostées des barques. Et face à eux, se tenait le château de Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur. Harry en avait le souffle coupé. La silhouette massive de la bâtisse se découpait dans la nuit, ses tours et ses murs illuminés.

- Pas plus de quatre par barque, prévint Hagrid.

Harry monta dans l'une avec Ron et deux autres garçons. Une fois tous les élèves installés, les barques traversèrent le lac, probablement dirigées grâce à la magie.

Tellement perdu dans sa contemplation et suivant le groupe machinalement, Harry vit à peine la grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une robe émeraude les attendre de pied ferme derrière les grandes portes.

Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard et professeur de Métamorphose, leur expliqua les règles de l'école. Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille, trop occupé à regarder autour de lui. Il était certain que même Dudley, qui préférait rester assis devant la télé à se gaver de chips, de glaces ou de bonbons, serait prêt à visiter l'endroit.

Il se retrouva dans une grande salle, avec en guise de plafond, la reproduction du ciel. Des centaines d'élèves assis à quatre longues tables fixaient les nouveaux arrivants.

Au pied de l'estrade, devant une cinquième table occupée sans aucun doute par les professeurs, se tenait un tabouret à trois pieds surmonté d'un bout de tissus sale et rapiécé. À la grande surprise de Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de bondir en voyant ça, la bordure du chapeau se déchira et l'objet se mit à chanter.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit _

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même _

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides _

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi _

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide, _

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix. _

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête _

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison _

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête _

_Pour connaître votre maison. _

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts _

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal _

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler _

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi _

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être _

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits _

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard _

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin, _

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards _

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant _

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein _

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains _

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! _

Une fois la chanson terminée, Harry se sentait nauséeux. Ron lui avait parlé de trolls à combattre – d'après ses frères qui étaient eux aussi à l'école – mais il semblait qu'il faille juste mettre le Choixpeau sur la tête. Ce n'était pas difficile mais le jeune Potter ne voulait pas faire ça devant tout le monde.

Quand son tour arriva, il marcha lentement jusqu'au tabouret avec l'impression d'être un prisonnier qui va à l'échafaud. Il pouvait presque entendre le cliquetis des chaînes.

Il s'assit et attendit que le professeur McGonagall pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Harry Potter, fit une voix dans sa tête, le faisant bondir. Difficile, très difficile. Une loyauté sans faille, un besoin d'être rassuré mais du courage et des qualités intellectuelles remarquables. Serpentard ne te serait d'aucune aide...

Malgré lui, Harry soupira de soulagement. Vu ce que Ron lui avait dit à propos de Serpentard, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller.

- Serdaigle ne t'aiderait assurément pas. Je sais où te placer. POUFSOUFFLE !

La décision du Choixpeau claqua. Harry sentit qu'on lui retirait l'item de la tête et il se leva, l'esprit vide pour se diriger vers la table des blaireaux, ils applaudissaient poliment mais plus fort que les autres. L'enfant s'assit à une place et risqua un coup d'œil à son voisin qui lui sourit timidement avant de reporter son attention sur la cérémonie de répartition.

Ron fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Harry se demanda si leur amitié naissance résisterait à la séparation des maisons.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry tenta de parler avec Ron, ce dernier ne lui adressant pas la parole. Mais le rouquin le rassura bien vite, il n'avait juste pas beaucoup de temps en dehors des cours pour discuter avec lui.

D'abord rassuré, Harry se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ron avait du temps mais juste à consacrer à ses nouveaux amis de Gryffondor. Pas aux pauvres Poufsouffle tel que lui.

- Tu sais Harry, lui confia Ernie MacMillian, un camarade de maison. J'ai entendu dire que nous ne nous mélangions pas vraiment avec les autres. Et je t'avoue que je préfère que ça soit comme ça.

- Mais... soupira Harry. Il était gentil et m'a dit que...

- Je sais, l'interrompit doucement son camarade. Allez viens. On va manger.

Ernie et Harry devinrent peu à peu des amis. Ils furent rejoints par les autres membres de leur maison de leur année. Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Megan Jones et Wayne Hopkins.

Harry était content ou presque. Il avait des amis et les cours étaient passionnants bien qu'un peu durs. Il avait dû apprendre à manier une plume et il ne comptait plus le nombre de devoirs à refaire à cause de cela.

Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux si un professeur n'avait pas décidé de faire de lui son souffre-douleur attitré : Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard. C'était un homme froid et détestable. Il avait méprisé Harry dès le premier regard, l'interrogeant sur des notions que l'enfant ne connaissait pas et le rabaissant lorsqu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Harry avait tenté de travailler plus afin de pouvoir répondre correctement mais ce n'était jamais suffisant.

Les élèves des années supérieures lui avaient dit que ça ne servait à rien. Rogue choisissait un élève par classe et le rabaissait constamment. Personne n'y pouvait rien.

0o0

Le mois d'octobre arriva assez vite et avec lui, les premiers problèmes de Harry.

Le garçon était calme, presque trop et assez timide avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne cherchait pas les ennuis et faisait en sorte d'éviter tout problème. Pourtant, à la fin d'un cours commun d'astronomie avec les Serpentard, il fut pris à partie par un certain Drago Malefoy et deux autres garçons assez costauds, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Harry se souvenait du premier, il l'avait vaguement rencontré le jour de son anniversaire, sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans la boutique de vêtements. Et une autre fois dans le train. Cette fois-ci, Drago avait appris qui il était et voulait donc devenir son ami. Mais Malefoy avait eu la mauvaise idée d'insulter Ron. Harry avait refusé de serrer la main à ce gamin prétentieux et arrogant. Ce dernier avait assuré à son nouvel ennemi qu'il allait le payer très cher.

Le petit brun se crispa en voyant Malefoy s'avancer vers lui alors qu'il était seul. Les autres Poufsouffle étaient déjà sortis de la salle. Harry se surprit à se fustiger. S'il n'avait pas mis autant de temps à ranger ses affaires, il serait dehors et en sécurité. Et dire que le professeur Sinistra était retournée dans son bureau.

Lorsque Crabbe et Goyle firent jouer leurs bras, Harry recula, serrant son sac contre sa poitrine. Il avait sa baguette en main mais ne connaissait pas assez de sorts de défense pour parer une attaque.

- Potty, Potty, Potty, fit le blondinet en s'approchant, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout seul ici ? Tu devrais faire attention. Qui sait sur qui tu pourrais tomber.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy, marmotta Harry en espérant qu'il parviendrait à convaincre Drago de partir.

- Non, pas tout de suite, Potty. Un Potter chez les Poufsouffle ? Par Merlin, tes parents doivent se retourner dans leur tombe.

Harry ferma les yeux brièvement. Il n'avait pas honte d'être à Poufsouffle et savait exactement ce que Malefoy essayait de faire mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. L'enfant était persuadé que, peu importe sa maison, ses parents auraient été fiers de lui.

- Fiche-moi la paix, fit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte.

- Messieurs ? Vous devriez rentrer dans vos salles communes respectives ! intervint le professeur Sinistra depuis la porte de la tour d'astronomie.

- Je ferai de ta vie ici, un enfer, Potter, chuchota Malefoy avant de laisser Harry partir.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir et rejoindre en courant sa salle commune en espérant ne pas croiser Rusard, le concierge ou le professeur Rogue qui ne se gênerait pas pour lui coller une retenue et lui retirer des points comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il accéléra lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir menant à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. La descente des nombreux escaliers avait été laborieuse, Harry avait cru qu'il finirait par rater une marche et tomber, mais il avait juste trébuché de nombreuses fois. Une fois devant le portrait cachant la salle commune, il haleta le mot de passe et entra dès qu'il eut assez de place pour se faufiler.

Harry s'écroula par terre, la respiration anarchique et le visage rougi par sa course. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine qui menaçait d'exploser. Tout son corps tremblait à cause de l'effort mais aussi à cause de la peur qui l'habitait.

Malefoy l'avait menacé, comme Dudley lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. À cette pensée, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il en avait marre de servir de souffre-douleur, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Le blondinet arrogant de Serpentard tint parole. Il fit de sa vie un véritable enfer. Dès qu'il le croisait, il le bousculait. Et lorsque sa proie était seule, il se faisait un plaisir, avec ses camarades de maison, de le frapper et de l'humilier.

Les Poufsouffle avaient fini par entourer Harry du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et ils l'avaient poussé à en parler avec le Professeur Chourave, enseignante de Botanique et leur directrice de maison, mais le brun savait que ça ne servirait à rien, à part empirer les choses. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience douloureuse une fois. Il avait huit ans. Dudley l'avait frappé et il était allé se plaindre à la maîtresse. Le lendemain, son cousin l'avait proprement rossé simplement parce qu'il avait été puni.

Lorsque janvier arriva, Harry était seul. Tous ses camarades de maison le fuyaient obstinément, ou encore l'ignoraient totalement.

Cela s'était fait petit à petit. D'abord les Septième Année. Le brun ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, il ne leur parlait pas beaucoup. Les Poufsouffle étaient liés et les plus vieux prenaient soin des plus jeunes. Il avait remarqué ce froid quand il avait dû demander de l'aide à un dernière année, John Stevenson, qui lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'il travaillait. Et John arborait un coquard qui tirait vers le violet. D'autres boitillaient fortement et certains avaient le bras en écharpe.

Harry n'avait pas compris. Il avait juste cru à une bagarre qui avait mal tourné.

Il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas quand des Cinquième Année de sa propre maison se mirent à l'insulter du jour au lendemain, alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu. Eux aussi arboraient des blessures.

Drago Malefoy avait dit que Harry le paierait, le brun n'avait pas imaginé que ça irait jusque là. Le Serpentard le privait lentement mais sûrement de ses camarades. Il sut qu'il avait raison quand ses amis cessèrent de lui parler.

Il passa Noël à Poudlard, tout comme le Nouvel An, mais resta seul. Il n'eut comme cadeau qu'un paquet anonyme contenant une cape d'invisibilité. Il était heureux qu'on ait pensé à lui même s'il ignorait l'envoyeur. C'était son premier vrai cadeau.

Janvier se passa comme les autres mois, il restait seul, ne parlant à personne et évitait tout le monde. À quoi cela servirait d'aller espérer parler à quelqu'un ? Les Serpentard se feraient un malin plaisir à leur faire les pires misères pour leur faire payer. Et les autres s'y tenaient jusque dans la salle commune.

Même s'il avait mal, s'il souffrait de cette solitude forcée, il y était malheureusement habitué. Et les Serpentard s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Toutes les Années des Vert-et-argent s'amusaient à le railler, le bousculer ou le frapper et personne ne disait ni ne faisait rien.

0o0

Harry vit la dernière calèche partir et se résigna à revenir au château à pied. Il avait fait attention en sortant du train à ne pas être vu par les Serpentard et avait réussi à n'en croiser aucun. Mais son attention l'obligeait maintenant à remonter le chemin en marchant. Tant pis, marcher un peu lui ferait du bien.

Il était en Septième Année. Le petit sorcier avait bien changé. Il n'avait plus aucune illusion et n'aspirait qu'à finir sa dernière année pour fuir le pays et s'installer loin de sa famille et de la bande de crétins qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer. Les Serdaigle, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle avaient assisté aux multiples humiliations et brimades qu'avait vécu Harry, sans rien faire, et les Serpentard avaient été ses bourreaux.

Harry avait mis du temps avant de comprendre pourquoi cette maison en particulier le détestait et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le malmener. Le responsable n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

Ce crétin n'avait jamais cessé ses humiliations, même si Harry ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

Le Poufsouffle avait bien demandé, dès la rentrée en Deuxième Année, à être transféré ailleurs mais le directeur avait refusé, arguant que la scolarité à Poudlard avait été payée, pas autre part et que les demandes de transfert devaient être demandées par les parents ou les tuteurs. Les Dursley n'auraient jamais accepté, surtout si ça faisait plaisir à Harry.

Le jeune homme arriva au pied de l'escalier et gravit lentement les marches. La cérémonie avait dû commencer et, comme les années précédentes, il l'avait raté. De toute manière, ce n'était pas important. Il savait comment ça se serait passé, il l'imaginait parfaitement. Il aurait été assis dans un coin, probablement le plus près de la porte, là où personne ne voulait être, et aurait regardé les petits Première Année s'asseoir l'un après l'autre sur le tabouret et coiffant le Choixpeau. Il aurait poliment applaudi pour l'accueil des nouveaux Poufsouffle et serait retourné dans sa solitude.

Personne n'allait lui demander comment s'étaient passées ses vacances qui avaient été, comme d'habitude, longues et monotones. Il avait été obligé de faire ses devoirs au beau milieu de la nuit, la journée étant consacrée aux corvées imposées par la tante Pétunia et à tenter d'éviter Dudley qui voulait à tout prix lui montrer ses progrès en boxe – autant dire que Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de servir de puching-ball. Le fils Dursley s'était trouvé une passion, la boxe et aimait en faire profiter tout le monde en démontrant ses talents sur son cousin.

Malgré lui, Harry soupira. Il avait fait le compte jusqu'aux vacances d'été juste avant de partir. Trois cent trois jours à passer seul. Les ASPICs, cette année, allaient l'aider à surmonter ça. Après, fin juin, il filerait à la banque sorcière Gringotts, fermerait son compte et partirait loin d'ici.

Il avait tout prévu, il n'y avait que deux inconnues, ses ASPICs et savoir s'il tiendrait une année de plus.

- Monsieur Potter, grinça une voix dans son dos.

Harry se figea et se crispa involontairement. Cette voix, c'était le professeur Rogue. Nul doute que l'enseignant qui le détestait le plus n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau. Rogue n'avait pas changé, il était vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Son visage jaunâtre et cireux était encadré par des cheveux noirs et gras. Deux yeux d'obsidienne froids fixaient le pauvre élève qui n'aspirait qu'à s'enfuir.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites hors de la Grande Salle, Monsieur Potter ? susurra le directeur des Serpentard, l'œil brillant d'une lueur malveillante. Vous croyez-vous au-dessus des règles Potter ? Ou refusez-vous de vous mêler à l'humble populace que vous trouvez inférieure à vous ?

Le Poufsouffle se contenta de regarder son professeur sans lui répondre. Après six ans, il était blasé de ces attaques. Elles ne le touchaient plus.

- Une chance pour vous, Monsieur Potter, l'année n'ayant pas officiellement commencé, je ne peux donc pas vous retirer de points. Le professeur Chourave veut vous voir !

Harry se retint de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. Chaque année, Madame Chourave le faisait venir dans son bureau pour lui parler. À l'évidence, cette année ne serait pas différente.

- Bien Monsieur, répondit-il poliment. J'y vais de ce pas. Merci de vous être déplacé.

- Je devrais vous coller une retenue pour insolence. Filez, stupide gamin !

Une chance pour Harry, il n'avait pas à le supporter en classe de Potions, ayant arrêté cette matière après l'obtention de ses BUSEs en Cinquième Année. Le brun avait eu une bonne note, pour lui – les Potions n'étant pas du tout sa matière forte – mais pas assez bonne pour lui permettre de continuer. Un A, pour Acceptable.

Il retrouva Pomona Chourave dans son bureau à quelques pas de la salle commune des Blaireaux.

- Entre Harry, entre, lui fit Chourave dès qu'elle le vit. Par Merlin, tu as encore maigri cet été et regarde-toi, tu pèles de partout. Tiens, mets-toi ça sur le nez.

Harry prit le baume que lui tendait sa directrice, l'ouvrit et s'en étala une noisette sur le visage. Il avait travaillé dans le jardin tout l'été, souffrant de la chaleur et il avait pris de beaux coups de soleil.

- Je me doutais, en ne te voyant pas arriver, que tu viendrais à pied.

- J'ai...

- Raté la dernière diligence, je sais mon grand. Tu me dis ça chaque année. Je m'inquiète, tu sais ?

Harry se doutait que ce n'était pas vrai. Tout le monde se fichait de lui.

- Il ne faut pas, Madame. Tout va...

- Bien, ça aussi, je le sais. Mais je le vois bien, Harry, que ça ne va pas. Tu penses qu'aucun professeur ne sait ce qui t'arrive ?

Surpris, il leva les yeux et les encra dans ceux, marrons de son professeur. Elle savait ? Et elle n'avait rien fait ? !

- Harry, nous avons tout fait pour t'aider, répondit justement Chourave.

- Navré professeur, mais je ne peux pas vous croire.

- Pourtant, je puis t'assurer que nous l'avons fait. Monsieur Malefoy ainsi que ses acolytes ont été convoqués plusieurs fois.

- Mais pas expulsés !

- Ils n'ont rien fait qui mérite un tel châtiment.

- Et ils doivent faire quoi alors ? Me tuer ? C'est ça ? Je dois crever pour que vous fassiez quelque chose ?

Il venait de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Ça ne sert à rien, Madame ! À chaque fois qu'ils seront punis, ils s'en prendront à moi ! Ça a toujours été comme ça et ça le sera jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Pour qu'ils arrêtent, il aurait fallu que je change d'école mais le professeur Dumbledore refuse, tout comme mon oncle et ma tante. Ou alors qu'ils soient expulsés !

Harry se tut et se mordit la langue. Si Chourave venait à parler, il allait le payer cette année, plus durement encore que les autres années.

- Je ne veux pas de problèmes, Madame, fit-il d'une voix presque douce. C'est ma dernière année, après c'est fini. J'ai réussi à supporter ça pendant six ans. Ils ne devront pas être pires cette année. Ça va aller.

Il espérait s'en convaincre mais savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Il devait tenir dix mois, dix petits mois avant d'être libre.

- Au moindre problème, tu sais où me trouver Harry.

- Oui Madame.

- Je préviendrai les autres mais je te mets au courant en premier, d'ici novembre, je vous demanderai de venir me voir afin que nous parlions de votre futur.

- Oh.

- Vous avez une idée ?

Harry y avait en effet réfléchi. Mais il préférait le garder pour lui. S'il partait refaire sa vie, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'il risquait de devenir.

- Oui, plus ou moins.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Oui Madame.

- Allez, filez dans la salle commune. Je suis certaine que vous ne rejoindrez pas la Grande Salle. Le mot de passe c'est _fides._

- Merci Madame.

Le jeune homme rejoignit la salle commune puis son dortoir. Sa malle était déjà au pied de son lit. Il récupéra ses affaires de toilette et referma le bagage avec plusieurs sorts. Il utilisait ce système de protection depuis la fin de la Première Année quand il avait constaté que certaines de ses affaires, notamment sa cape d'invisibilité, avaient disparu. Il avait cherché un moyen d'empêcher d'autres vols. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour parvenir à réussir les sorts assez difficiles mais il y était parvenu et les apposait dès qu'il fermait sa malle. Ses affaires volées, il ne les avait jamais revues.

Une fois en pyjama, il se glissa sous les draps et referma les rideaux jaunes, lançant un nouveau sortilège de protection ainsi qu'un sort de silence. Il ne voulait rien entendre et ne voulait pas être entendu non plus.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, comme chaque première nuit au collège. Il appréhendait sa première journée de cours, imaginant les crasses des Serpentard pour l'humilier un peu plus. Cette année, plus que les précédentes, il devait se montrer prudent. Très prudent. C'était officiel, il allait rester dans les cuisines, se laver grâce à un sort – un _aguamenti_ bien lancé, pouvait faire office d'une bonne douche et l'eau froide ne lui faisait pas peur – et faire attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Autant dire que cette année encore, il n'irait pas aux matchs de Quidditch.

Oui, au fur et à mesure des années, Harry était devenu paranoïaque, mais ça lui avait valu d'éviter plusieurs fois des catastrophes. Cela dit, Malefoy et sa clique étaient de plus en plus vicieux chaque année, même si le blondinet ne se montrait jamais. Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de l'humilier. Tour à tour, Harry avait vu sa robe être déchirée – une chance qu'il ait porté un jeans en dessous – sa trousse être remplie d'araignées en plein cours de Potions – il avait bondi et hurlé en les voyant s'échapper, ce qui lui avait valu une retenue et un retrait de vingt points par Rogue, c'était en Cinquième Année – l'année précédente, on avait pris ses plumes et son encre et on l'avait remplacé par des plumes qui racontaient n'importe quoi, issues du magasin de farces et attrapes tenu par les jumeaux Weasley, les plus grands farceurs de leur génération, ainsi que par un mélange d'excrément et d'eau en guise d'encre. C'était le jour des examens. Harry avait failli être recalé car il n'avait pas ses affaires. Autant dire, qu'il ne l'avait pas bien vécu.

Mais la liste des attaques et des humiliations ne s'arrêtait pas là. Bousculades dans les escaliers, sabotage de sac, sort de coloration sur la peau et les cheveux, pancarte disant « frappez-moi, j'aime ça », insectes vivants dans le col, coups, blessures, et ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu de ce qu'il avait subi année après année.

C'était la dernière année, Harry savait que Malefoy voudrait frapper un grand coup et le brun savait également que, cette fois, il ne s'en relèverait pas. Il avait déjà pensé à la mort, à se suicider. Il avait tellement enduré, seul, sans aide qu'il avait voulu en finir. Mais il n'avait jamais eu la force de ne serait-ce que se blesser un peu. Après réflexion, il s'était dit que mourir de sa main, c'était donner trop d'importance à sa Némésis.

Il avait haï le blond, mais depuis sa Quatrième Année, là où il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours, il s'était rendu compte que cette haine s'était transformée en indifférence et en mépris. Et ça n'avait plus changé depuis ce temps.

Et puis, même s'il ne manquerait à personne, il ne voulait pas imposer ça au professeur Chourave qui avait toujours été là pour lui, lui répétant encore et encore qu'il pouvait aller lui parler.

Lorsque son réveil sonna à six heures, il se leva aussitôt, vérifia que tout le monde dormait encore et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se laver, ses affaires sous le bras. Il allait manger dans la Grande Salle, ça serait le seul repas qu'il prendrait là bas de toute l'année. Il se devait d'y être, les emplois du temps seraient distribués dès l'ouverture des portes, déposés au bout de chaque table.

À six heures quinze, il prépara silencieusement ses affaires et quitta le dortoir sans bruit. La salle commune était déserte.

La pièce était grande et circulaire. Deux grandes cheminées étaient disposées l'une en face de l'autre, offrant deux pôles de chaleur devant lesquels étaient disposés des canapés imposants et noirs. Des tables de travail et des chaises étaient là aussi mais changeaient de place assez souvent. Aux murs, des peintures animées décoraient l'ensemble. Par terre, des tapis jaunes et noirs, couleur de Poufsouffle, couvraient la pierre et, sur les murs, des bannières rappelaient où on se trouvait.

Harry aimait bien sa salle commune, mais il n'y passait pas assez de temps à son goût. Il la fuyait, par choix, afin d'éviter tous les problèmes. Ses propres camarades de maison étaient tout à fait capables de lui faire du mal – sinon, qui, à part eux aurait pu lui mettre des araignées dans sa trousse ou lui subtiliser certaines affaires ? Non, Harry ne leur faisait pas confiance. On disait que les Poufsouffle étaient loyaux entre eux, le brun se demandait qui avait bien pu inventer une telle bêtise. Il n'en avait plus vu la couleur depuis des années et il était pourtant l'un des leurs.

Le jeune homme descendit dans la Grande Salle en faisait très attention à tout mais arriva sans encombre. Certains lèves-tôt comme lui étaient déjà présents et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. La table des Blaireaux était déserte, Harry en profita pour s'asseoir au milieu. Il avala rapidement son café noir et mangea ses deux tartines de pain, récupéra avant de partir, son emploi du temps.

Il ne commençait pas avant dix heures, il était tout juste sept heures, ce qui lui laissait trois heures pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

0o0

La semaine qui suivit la rentrée se passa relativement bien. Harry parvenait à chaque fois à semer les Serpentard ou à les éviter et aucune blague stupide ne fut faite sur sa personne. Mais le brun ne relâcha pas son attention. Ce silence était anormal. Les Serpents devaient préparer quelque chose.

Harry sut qu'il avait raison quand, un matin, quinze jours après la rentrée, tout le monde se moqua ouvertement de lui. D'ordinaire, les élèves évitaient de lui parler ou même de l'approcher, de peur que Malefoy et sa bande leur tombent dessus – Harry pouvait aisément les comprendre même si ça lui avait fait mal pendant un temps – là, il pouvait entendre sur son passage des commentaires forts peu agréables sur la partie basse de son anatomie.

Lorsque Dumbledore le convoqua le soir même, il s'inquiéta et chercha ce qu'il avait bien pu faire mais ne trouva rien à se reprocher.

- Gnomes au poivre, fit-il d'une voix rauque à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial.

La statue se décala, révélant un escalier en colimaçon qu'il s'empressa de gravir. Il n'était pas souvent monté ici, deux ou trois fois pendant toute sa scolarité. Et, à chaque fois c'était pour quelque chose qu'on avait fait à sa place et pour laquelle on l'avait accusé. Il s'en était sorti rapidement sans avoir eu besoin de se justifier. À croire que Dumbledore pouvait lire dans les pensées. C'était peut-être le cas, Harry avait entendu parler de Legilimancie et de son opposé, l'Occlumancie. Peut-être que le directeur était Legilimens, qui le savait ?

Il frappa à la porte et entra après avoir obtenu l'autorisation.

- Harry, entre et installe-toi, fit le vieil homme qui devait avoisiner les cent et quelques années.

Albus Dumbledore était peut-être très âgé mais son regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes lui donnait quelques années en moins.

Harry s'installa à côté du professeur Chourave. Ça n'augurait rien de bon si sa directrice de maison était là. Malgré lui, il serra les bords de sa robe entre ses mains moites.

- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, Harry, s'enquit le directeur.

Le jeune homme s'étonnait à chaque fois d'être tutoyé et appelé par son prénom par un enseignant – sauf Madame Chourave qui tutoyait et maternait tous ses Poufsouffle – et plus encore par le directeur.

- C'est embêtant. Je pensais que tu serais à même de nous expliquer ce que c'est que ça.

En parlant, Dumbledore lui avait tendu le journal du matin. Harry n'avait pas pu pu le lire ce matin, il s'en était même étonné. Sa chouette Hedwige n'avait même pas été le voir dans la salle commune alors qu'elle passait tous les matins. Il s'était inquiété mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller la voir à la volière, au risque d'être en retard.

Et voilà qu'il était présent. Une petite voix lui souffla que c'était peut-être lié.

Harry ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi, toute la journée, il avait été l'objet de moqueries toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres.

Devant lui, étalée en première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, une photo de lui, nu, à quatre pattes sur quelque chose, en train de se masturber – même si l'image avait été censurée – et, vu son visage sur la photo, il avait l'air de prendre son pied. Même lui ne pouvait pas le nier pourtant, il pouvait affirmer ne jamais avoir posé ni même pris un jour cette position. S'il se masturbait, c'était dans le secret de son lit, sous couvert de plusieurs sorts de protection et de silence.

Dégoûté et horrifié, il rejeta le journal dont il n'avait même pas regardé le titre. Sa gorge était serrée. Il ignorait d'où ça venait mais avait bien une petite idée des coupables.

- J'en déduis donc que tu n'y es pour rien, affirma Dumbledore d'une voix douce et Harry remarqua que ses yeux ne pétillaient pas.

- Non Monsieur.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge qui menaçait d'éclater. Il refusait de pleurer, pas en public.

- Et sais-tu qui a pu faire ça ?

Oui.

- Non Monsieur.

Cette image de lui... Elle le poursuivrait longtemps, il en était sûr. C'était un montage, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais à qui appartenait le bas ? Et son air de débauche venait d'où ?

- Je mènerai une enquête, Monsieur Potter, fit Dumbledore formel et on-ne-peut-plus sérieux. Le ou les coupables seront sévèrement punis. Pomona ? Je vous laisse gérer cela chez les Poufsouffle ?

- Très bien Monsieur le directeur.

- Harry, si tu as un problème, un besoin de parler, n'hésite pas, lui offrit le vieil homme en redevenant un peu paternel et en reprenant le tutoiement.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit poliment Harry bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il n'en ferait rien.

Harry fut congédié et invité à rejoindre sa salle commune avant le couvre-feu, ce qu'il fit en courant. Il n'avait pas envie de traîner là mais de se réfugier dans son lit et de pleurer encore et encore jusqu'à s'endormir.

Il traversa en coups de vent, la salle commune et fila dans son dortoir, heureusement désert. Harry se changea rapidement après avoir fait une toilette rapide et se coucha pour éclater quelques secondes plus tard, en sanglots.

Quand il se calma, le dortoir était toujours vide. Harry ferma ses rideaux d'un geste de baguette et lança les divers sorts de protection. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller, demain, dans la Grande Salle. Pourtant, il savait qu'il s'y rendrait. Dumbledore présent, personne ne s'attaquerait à lui, du moins il l'espérait fortement.

Cet article l'avait plus touché que les autres, il y était habitué pourtant. Chaque semaine, ou presque, la _Gazette_ lui inventait une liaison plus sulfureuse encore que la précédente ou faisait circuler des rumeurs sur lui. Il s'en moquait même si ça l'énervait passablement et les élèves ne venaient pas se moquer.

Mais, là, ils étaient venus pour le rabaisser.

Le lendemain, les commentaires désobligeants ne cessèrent pas. Ni les jours suivants. Et pire encore, les Serpentard avaient repris leur campagne « humilions Potter encore plus ». Des photos de lui, venant de l'article, circulaient dans l'école et Harry ne pouvait pas faire un pas avant de voir ce corps qui n'était pas le sien et son visage partout.

Pire encore, sa chouette Hedwige était furieuse et Harry était incapable de l'approcher sans qu'elle ne s'énerve. Quelque chose s'était passée avec elle mais le Poufsouffle savait qu'il ne saurait jamais ce qui avait bien pu pousser sa chouette à agir de la sorte.

Rendu fou de rage par les derniers événements, le jeune homme avait arraché certaines des affiches mais elles ne cessaient de revenir. Il avait abandonné.

Et puis, trois jours plus tard, tout cessa. Les photos disparurent, les moqueries sur son anatomie également et le sujet sembla clos. Il apprit de la bouche de Madame Chourave, le jour-même, que Dumbledore avait fait cesser cette affaire la veille, en menaçant les élèves lors du petit-déjeuner d'une sévère punition s'ils continuaient. Certains n'avaient pas écouté et ils avaient, semblait-il, écopé d'une longue retenue et de quelques points en moins. Harry avait été étonné en voyant que toutes les maisons avaient au moins perdues la moitié de leurs points et Serpentard était loin derrière les autres alors qu'ils étaient, la veille encore, en tête.

Les Serpents semblèrent se calmer un peu et Harry put respirer de nouveau. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses, ça ne dura pas. Malefoy trouva vite un autre moyen de l'embêter. La dernière idée en date, le _partialis devestio_, qui comme son nom l'indiquait, déshabillait la victime partiellement. Les premières fois qu'un Serpent l'avait utilisé sur sa personne, Harry avait fui. Par la suite, il se rhabillait d'un simple geste de baguette. Il avait appris à relativiser. On l'avait vu nu, le voir en caleçon ne choquerait personne. Le jeu s'était rapidement fini.

0o0

Décembre arriva vite et avec, un certain calme de la part des Serpentard. Personne n'avait rien fait. Pas d'insultes, pas de tours méchants, rien. Mais Harry savait que, dans ces cas-là, il ne devait pas se détendre, qu'il devait redouter ce qui allait suivre. Les Serpents étaient fourbes et très imaginatifs.

Mais, Harry ne vit rien venir. Il espérait secrètement que ses détracteurs avaient renoncé mais savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ils ne l'avaient pas poussé à bout durant six ans et demi pour cesser comme ça, sans raison.

Les vacances avaient commencé depuis deux jours à peine. Harry était le seul Poufsouffle présent, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait la salle commune et le dortoir pour lui tout seul. Autant dire qu'il était enchanté.

Un peu avant Noël, les premières neiges tombèrent sur le parc, le blanchissant durant la nuit. Harry appréciait beaucoup regarder les flocons recouvrir toutes les surfaces. En général, il aimait être dehors afin d'écouter le léger froufroutement de la neige lorsqu'elle arrivait enfin par terre. C'était doux.

Quand il avait vu tomber de nouveaux flocons au beau milieu de l'après-midi, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller chercher ses affaires et était sorti afin d'en profiter un peu. Il était allé droit vers le lac, s'éloignant du château. Là, il serait tranquille. Il avait passé sa journée à travailler, il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Le nez en l'air et les bras écartés, c'est à peine s'il se retenait de tirer la langue pour sentir la neige.

- Un vrai gamin, ricana une voix derrière lui. Tu es... pitoyable Potter.

Le jeune homme se retourna brutalement et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson, flanquée de Crabbe et Goyle. Ça faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas vu un Serpentard l'aborder en face. La dernière fois, ça remontait à plusieurs années. La Quatrième Année à vrai dire. Et c'était Malefoy. Maintenant, il devait planifier ses blagues depuis le dortoir ou la salle commune des Vert-et-argent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? risqua-t-il.

- Que tu crèves, Potter.

- Oh, fut la seule réponse qu'il put sortir.

D'une autre personne, il n'aurait pas eu peur mais il savait ce dont les Serpentard étaient capables. Un mot, une phrase et Harry y passait. Il avait déjà vu Parkinson à l'œuvre. Le toutou de Malefoy qui le suivait comme son ombre. Malgré son physique de bouledogue et son comportement de chien, Pansy était une manipulatrice, arrogante et très intelligente.

- Pourquoi ?

- À quoi ça va te servir de le savoir ?

Parkinson claqua dans ses doigts et ses deux acolytes fondirent sur Harry. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour le maîtriser et, une fois sous l'emprise du maléfice du _pétrificus totalus_, le brun ne pouvait plus se défendre, juste encaisser les coups.

Les deux brutes de Serpentard n'étaient peut-être pas fins ni bien intelligents mais ils savaient se servir de leurs poings.

Le passage à tabac ne dura pas longtemps mais Harry pouvant sentir chacun de ses muscles et certains dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, hurler de douleur. Ses bourreaux le laissèrent tomber par terre dans la neige et Goyle lui mit un dernier coup de pied dans les jambes.

Seul, Harry sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues et se refroidir rapidement. L'humidité glaciale de la neige fondue pénétrait peu à peu les épaisseurs et le vent froid ne l'aidait pas à se réchauffer. Parkinson n'avait pas levé le sortilège qui l'empêchait de bouger et il n'était pas assez doué en magie sans baguette et en informulé pour prononcer le contre-sort. Sa mâchoire douloureuse ne lui permettait pas d'ouvrir la bouche.

La panique le gagna rapidement. Le château était loin et personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Il était quelque chose comme seize heures, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. On commencerait à s'inquiéter pour le dîner, ce qui lui laissait au moins trois heures à attendre dans le froid, sans doute plus, car le temps que les recherches s'organisent et qu'on ait l'idée de venir jusqu'ici, il avait le temps de mourir vingt-fois.

Trois heures, c'était long, surtout quand on ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il essaya de se libérer même sans baguette et en se concentrant assez fort pour que le contre-sort fonctionne mais, après plusieurs essais, il abandonna.

La nuit tombait doucement. Il ignorait combien de temps étaient passés. Une minute, une heure. Il s'en fichait, il allait mourir dans peu de temps. Ses membres s'engourdissaient peu à peu. Le froid et l'eau avaient réussi à passer ses vêtements. Ses oreilles sifflaient et sa tête était lourde. Il avait sommeil et ses paupières menaçaient de se fermer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas fermer les yeux sinon, il avait peu de chance de les rouvrir mais, après un combat contre son corps, il rendit les armes, vaincu.

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le titre de la Gazette du lendemain : _Harry Potter, le Survivant de Voldemort, tué par un simple maléfice du saucisson et oublié comme un déchet, dans la neige_. C'était une mort un peu pathétique.

Sa tête semblait faite de coton et les sons lui parvenaient déformés. Harry ne tenta même pas d'ouvrir les yeux, il n'en avait pas la force.

Si mourir c'était ça, alors il voulait être remboursé. Il avait l'impression qu'un engin moldu était passé sur son corps encore et encore, que des éléphants avaient dansé un tcha-tcha endiablé sur ce qui restait de lui et que des piverts s'étaient amusés à le finir en lui martelant le crâne. Rien à voir avec le bien-être éternel. Il avait vaguement l'impression de s'être fait arnaquer. D'autant plus que le bruit ambiant devenait de plus en plus fort et de moins en moins supportable.

Lentement, il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux mais les referma bien vite. La lumière était bien trop intense pour lui. Et les bruits étaient trop forts. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il le veuille.

- Monsieur Potter, fit une voix aiguë tout près.

Il gémit. Pourquoi cette personne hurlait-elle ? Harry avait l'impression d'entendre l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh.

Il commençait à douter de sa mort. Serait-il en vie et à l'infirmerie ?

Afin d'être certain que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il était bel et bien mort, il ouvrit les yeux. Maintenant, il en était certain, il était en vie. Sinon, il était maudit. La mort lui aurait sans aucun doute amélioré la vue, or il était toujours myope comme une taupe.

On lui glissa ses lunettes sur le nez. La monture froide le fit frissonner. Quelqu'un avait eu la bonté d'âme de les réparer car Goyle, dans sa grande mansuétude, les avait cassées en lui martelant la tête à coups de poings.

C'était bel et bien l'infirmière qui se tenait devant lui. Elle lui offrait ses nombreux sourires chaleureux. Elle connaissait bien Harry pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois ici. Il avait même un lit attitré.

- Vous êtes réveillé. N'essayez pas de parler, je vais vous expliquer. Vous avez passé deux jours dans le coma suite à une hypothermie. Sans Monsieur Malefoy, vous seriez plus mal en point. C'est lui qui vous a retrouvé et ramené ici. Avant toute autre question, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous interroger.

Mais il était fatigué. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie de parler, il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore était là. Pomfresh l'avait fait entrer.

- Quelques minutes, il doit se reposer, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle aurait sans doute fichu la trouille à Voldemort s'il avait été encore en vie. Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Harry, je sais que tu es fatigué, commença le directeur, mais j'ai besoin de ton témoignage. Ce qui t'est arrivé est grave et inadmissible. J'ai besoin que tu me donnes le nom du ou des responsables de ton état.

- Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver si jamais je les dénonce ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix éraillée.

- Ils seront convoqués et probablement expulsés si la Commission le décide.

- Et si je ne dis rien ?

- Alors ils n'auront aucune sanction.

Et ils s'en sortiront. Harry savait qu'il devait en parler. Il voulait en finir mais il avait peur d'avouer l'identité de ses agresseurs. Il avait peur, tout simplement.

- Je suis fatigué professeur, murmura-t-il, espérant qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il voulait dormir.

- Harry, je... Dumbledore se tut quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ses paroles. Je souhaiterais que tu réfléchisses à ma demande. S'il te plaît.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Repose-toi bien.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait profondément.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, plus reposé mais se sentant encore faible, il s'aperçut qu'on lui avait retiré ses lunettes. Il avait dû s'endormir avec, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute puisqu'il n'avait pas souvenance de les avoir enlevées.

Sa main tâtonna machinalement à sa droite, là où devraient se trouver ses lunettes mais, il ne trouva que du vide. Sa vue plus que mauvaise ne lui permettait pas de distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

- Elles sont à votre gauche, Monsieur Potter, siffla une voix fort bien connue.

Harry se redressa brutalement et eu comme un étourdissement. Il se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers et chercha de nouveau ses lunettes qu'il chaussa sur son nez. Devant lui, au pied du lit, se trouvait le professeur Rogue. Étonnant d'ailleurs. L'homme le détestait. Que faisait-il ici ? Certainement pas pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous faire avouer ce que vous savez, fit l'homme sans détours. Et je ne repartirai pas de cette pièce sans votre témoignage. Vous voilà prévenu.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? soupira Harry en sachant pertinemment ce que désirait l'enseignant.

- Monsieur Potter, j'admets que vos capacités mentales sont moindres mais, même vous, savez parfaitement de quoi je parle. Cela dit, puisque vous semblez jouer au plus débile, alors je vais vous prendre pour ce que vous voulez être, un imbécile. Qui est la personne qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Et il garda le silence quelques minutes, espérant agacer Rogue. Sans succès puisque son professeur semblait imperturbable.

- J'ai toute la journée, Monsieur Potter. Et je suis patient.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Monsieur, murmura le jeune homme.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ils sauront que c'est moi qui...

- Ils sont donc plusieurs, marmonna Rogue un instant pensif. Ce qu'ils pensent, vous vous en fichez, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez été attaqué et laissé pour mort au beau milieu du parc ! Vous taire pourrait les amener à recommencer et je doute qu'ils échouent de nouveau !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? grogna Harry. A chaque fois qu'ils s'en sont pris à moi, devant vous, vous ne les avez pas arrêtés. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? C'est parce que j'ai failli mourir là ? Comme si ça vous importait réellement… Alors quoi ? Vous n'avez pas envie d'entacher encore plus la réputation de votre maison cette fois-ci ?

- Mes motivations ne vous regardent en rien, Monsieur Potter ! Veuillez répondre à ma question ! Qui sont les coupables ?

Mais, de nouveau, Harry ne répondit pas. À chaque témoignage, il recevait plus de coups qu'avant. Il avait compris la leçon.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, Monsieur, gémit Harry. Ils vont me faire la peau.

- Ce sera le cadet de vos soucis si vous ne parlez pas.

Harry ferma les yeux. Rogue avait raison. S'il se taisait, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle séviraient encore et avec plus de violence car ils tenteraient de nouveau de le tuer, comme le lui avait si aimablement fait remarquer le Maître des Potions. S'il parlait, il serait débarrassé de cette menace.

- Serpentard, avoua-t-il.

- Mais encore ?

Rogue n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que cela. Peut-être connaissait-il leur identité.

- Septième Année, fit Harry.

- Oui ? Il me faudrait maintenant leur nom.

- Vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour que le témoignage soit valide, il me faut l'entendre de votre bouche.

- Pourquoi ce ne sont pas des Aurors qui m'interrogent ?

- Vous n'avez pas porté plainte, Monsieur Potter. C'est donc une enquête interne. Et il se trouve que je suis le seul professeur présent dans cette école pendant les vacances. Une fois les noms dévoilés, Monsieur le directeur pourra porter cette affaire devant le Magenmagot et le conseil d'éducation qui statueront sur le sort des coupables. Je veux des noms, Monsieur Potter !

Harry ignorait si c'était vrai mais estima soudain que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson, lâcha-t-il.

- Bien. Vous pouvez vous reposer. Je pense que d'ici demain, vous aurez la visite d'un Auror qui vous interrogera sur cette affaire. Et avant que je n'oublie, trente points en moins pour Poufsouffle pour insolence et insulte envers un professeur !

Rogue fit demi-tour dans une envolée de cape et quitta l'infirmerie sous le regard médusé de Harry.

0o0

Une semaine plus tard, dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Harry fut convoqué chez Dumbledore qui lui apprit que le conseil d'éducation avait statué. Les coupables avaient été définitivement exclus. Harry n'en était pas revenu. Il avait même dû s'asseoir, sous le choc. Il savait que le conseil était plus ou moins dirigé par Monsieur Malefoy, le père de son pire ennemi. Le jeune homme avait une vague connaissance de ce système, il s'était renseigné. Il fallait l'unanimité des voix pour qu'une décision soit prise et Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait pas voter pour lui, c'était impossible.

Le reste des vacances, Harry ne vit personne, ou presque. Il passa son temps entre sa salle commune, les cuisines et la bibliothèque. Il veillait à ne croiser personne.

À la rentrée, il ne pouvait plus rester isolé. Il devait retourner en cours. Là encore, il restait prudent. Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson n'étaient plus là, mais il restait Malefoy. Et le chef des Serpentard était peut-être le pire de tous. Il allait très certainement lui faire payer le renvoi de ses camarades de maison. Le brun admettait que Drago l'avait aidé, et que sans lui il serait mort, mais il savait que c'était avec une idée derrière la tête que son ennemi personnel l'avait fait.

Étonnement, Malefoy ni aucun Serpentard ne se manifesta. Harry suivit ses cours, tendu et aux aguets. Il se devait de rester attentif.

Le premier soir de la rentrée scolaire, Harry se précipita dans sa salle commune. Il y serait davantage en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs. Il ne quitterait pas son lit de toute la soirée. C'était une bonne idée et tant pis pour son dîner, de toute manière, il n'avait pas faim.

Assis sur son lit, Harry était penché sur une dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie à rendre pour le lundi suivant.

- Encore une révolte de gobelins, soupira-t-il.

En sept ans, son professeur, Monsieur Binns, un fantôme, n'avait eu de cesse de parler des Gobelins. À croire qu'il n'y avait que ça, des révoltes dans le monde sorcier. Harry estimait qu'il y avait autre chose que des guerres.

- Potter, fit Justin Finch-Fletchey d'une voix hésitante. On te demande en bas.

- Qui ? s'enquit froidement Harry.

Il aurait été aimable si Justin ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, lui ainsi qu'Ernie MacMillian et les autres membres de sa maison alors qu'il avait le plus besoin d'eux.

Néanmoins, il était surpris que son camarade se dérange pour venir le voir.

- Aucune idée.

- Alors je reste ici.

Il n'était pas fou au point de descendre se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Qui sait qui pouvait être la personne qui le demandait.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, répliqua Justin en haussant les épaules.

L'instant d'après, il quittait le dortoir pour redescendre dans la salle commune, laissant Harry se remettre au travail.

Le brun, concentré dans ses études, n'entendit pas le claquement de talons sur la pierre ni la porte, que Justin avait fermée, grincer sur ses gonds.

- Alors voilà le dortoir des Poufsouffle. Salazar que c'est... édifiant.

Harry bondit et, dans un geste brusque, envoya ses affaires sur le sol, répandant au passage son encre. Drago Malefoy se tenait sur le seuil du dortoir. Le Poufsouffle se précipita hors du lit, baguette au poing même s'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il avait arrêté les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis deux ans, au contraire de Malefoy.

- J'ai eu le mérite de me déplacer jusqu'ici, commença le blond, de demander à un crétin trouillard d'aller te chercher et j'ai dû, moi-même monter ici pour être accueilli aussi froidement. Je t'ai sauvé la vie et c'est comme ça que je suis remercié ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ! Te venger parce que j'ai fait renvoyer tes amis ?

- Non, je veux que tu paies ta dette envers moi.

- Je te demande pardon ? balbutia Harry, surpris.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu as donc une dette de vie envers moi et je la réclame.

Harry sentit le sang déserter son visage à toute vitesse. Cette réclamation n'augurait rien de bon. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il en ait contracté une. Mais, après réflexion, c'était logique. Malefoy lui avait sauvé la vie. Un lien s'était créé entre eux.

Il s'était renseigné, dans un but purement instructif, sur les dettes de vie. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas remboursée, le contractant et le contracté avaient un lien. Harry ne pourrait pas tenter de tuer Malefoy, sinon, il était condamné à mourir. Et il devrait faire son possible pour protéger le blond. Mais si le contractant demandait réclamation, Harry devait s'y soumettre. Et cette demande pouvait prendre toutes les formes, sauf le suicide.

- Tu la réclames sous quelle forme ? bégaya Harry sans avoir le choix.

- Je te veux toi, sourit Malefoy.

Un sourire qui fit frissonner de peur Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer alors que l'autre avançait vers lui, contournant le lit. Le Poufsouffle brandit sa baguette entre les deux yeux de Malefoy qui ne quittait pas son sourire.

- _Expelliarmus _! lança le Serpentard.

La baguette de son adversaire atterrit dans sa main tendue.

- Te voilà désarmé et à ma merci. C'est parfait. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, Potty. Je te veux toi, et je t'aurai. Par n'importe quel moyen, tu seras à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Dès demain, et jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, tu agiras comme mon petit-ami.

Devant l'air abasourdi de Harry, Malefoy ricana.

- C'est une blague ? C'est ça ?

- Oh non, Potty. C'est très loin d'en être une.

- Pourquoi ? À quoi ça va te servir de faire de moi ton...

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! coupa le blond froidement.

Harry estimait que si, ça le regardait. C'était à lui que revenait la malchance de servir de petit-ami à Malefoy, on lui devait une explication. Et puis, il ignorait son orientation sexuelle. Les filles l'avaient attiré mais les garçons également. Il se pensait bisexuel mais n'avait jamais pu vraiment le savoir. Il n'avait eu personne dans sa vie, évitant et refusant toutes les demandes par peur que ça ne soit qu'un jeu ou un pari. Oui, il était paranoïaque, qui ne le serait pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ?

- Et si je refuse ? risqua-t-il.

Il se sentait l'âme d'un Gryffondor et se faisait peur de penser de la sorte. Il avait côtoyé des Gryffondor et pouvait affirmer que la plupart étaient un peu fous mais surtout, bien trop téméraires. À croire qu'aucun n'avait d'instinct de survie. Les Poufsouffle préféraient sans doute fuir devant le danger mais eux, au moins, avaient un instinct de survie.

Cela dit, les Serpentard aussi, fuyaient devant le danger mais ils étaient fourbes, avec un penchant machiavélique. Ce que les Poufsouffle n'avaient pas, pour la plupart. Qu'on se le dise, il y avait des roublards dans la maison des Sable-et-jaune (1), des personnes dignes de la maison Serpentard. Ils étaient juste trop gentils pour y aller.

- Si tu refuses, crois-moi, ma prochaine proposition sera pire et tu t'en voudras de ne pas avoir accepté.

Harry en convenait parfaitement. Malefoy était capable du pire.

Le brun couina quand son dos entra en contact avec le mur du dortoir. Il était acculé. Drago était face à lui, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Malefoy était beau, Harry ne pouvait le nier. Mais il n'avait pas le caractère qui allait avec. Et rien que pour ça, le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de sortir avec le blond.

- Alors ? Ta réponse ? exigea Drago.

- Je veux du temps pour y réfléchir.

- Tu as jusqu'à demain matin, consentit le blond. Si tu acceptes, tu seras présent dans la Grande Salle dès sept heures trente. À partir de là, nous verrons. En cas de refus, ton absence me le fera comprendre. Et attends-toi à quelque chose de bien moins attrayant que cette proposition.

Après un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres de sa proie, Drago quitta le dortoir des garçons de Septième Année de Poufsouffle avec un regard dégoûté, jetant au passage la baguette du brun sur un lit. Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur, en tremblant. Malefoy venait de lui prendre son premier baiser, et ce n'était pas par amour.

Il était piégé et ne voyait aucun moyen de se sortir de là.

0o0

Pour la première fois depuis presque sept ans, Harry se présenta, au beau milieu de l'année, dans la Grande Salle. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Il était là à cause de Malefoy. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il aurait pu refuser mais avait la trouille que le Serpentard exige de lui bien pire que ça. Et être le petit-ami du blond ne devait pas être si atroce que ça. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer.

Harry allait se diriger vers la table des Poufsouffle mais il vit Malefoy lui faire signe de venir en tapotant une place libre à ses côtés, à la table des Serpentard.

Par acquis de conscience, le brun regarda autour de lui afin de savoir si c'était bien à lui que Malefoy s'adressait. Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence quand il entendit distinctement son nom s'élever au-dessus des conversations des autres.

Un pas après l'autre, il s'approcha de la table de Serpentard mais, une fois à la hauteur de son « petit-ami », il resta debout.

- Assieds-toi, ordonna Malefoy en tirant sur la main de Harry pour le faire obéir.

Le brun s'installa à contrecœur entre Drago et Théodore Nott mais ne toucha à rien. Il n'était pas bien ici. Il s'était habitué à manger seul et loin du bruit. Là, le vacarme et les odeurs le rendaient malade. Avaler quoique ce soit serait impossible et surtout pure folie – qui sait ce qu'il pouvait retrouver dans son petit-déjeuner. Il préférait rester prudent, plus encore alors qu'il ignorait tout des véritables intentions de son « petit-ami ». Et puis, il n'allait pas rester très longtemps, son repas l'attendait dans les cuisines, il était hors de question qu'il mange autre part.

- Mange, ordonna de nouveau Malefoy en poussant vers lui un toast sur une assiette.

Rien que la vue lui donna la nausée.

- Pas faim, souffla Harry. Maintenant que tu as vu que j'acceptais ta proposition, je m'en vais, fit-il en se relevant du banc avant d'être retenu par Drago.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il est l'heure de partir.

Harry s'arracha à la poigne du blond, délaissa la table des Serpentard et quitta la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. Petit-ami, oui parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, larbin, Malefoy se trompait complètement. Le brun était peut-être un Poufsouffle, mais il avait appris à vivre et à se débrouiller seul. Il n'avait besoin de personne et encore moins de recevoir des ordres de la part de la personne qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer !

Le jeune homme, une fois dehors, courut dans les cuisines et s'écroula à une table. Des elfes de maison le servirent diligemment. Ils le connaissaient bien et lui servaient ce qu'il aimait. En voyant le bol de chocolat fumant et l'assiette pleine de pain et de viennoiseries, Harry entendit son ventre grogner. L'appétit était revenu avec force.

Il dévora ce qu'il avait sous les yeux après avoir remercié les elfes et alla jusqu'à se lécher les doigts. Le petit-déjeuner était le meilleur repas de la journée.

Regonflé à bloc, il se leva, décidé à affronter cette journée. Il avait une bonne heure avant que les cours ne commencent. Autant récupérer ses affaires dans son dortoir et aller à la bibliothèque pour y travailler, là au moins, il était certain que personne ne le dérangerait. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, était intransigeante : au moindre bruit, elle expulsait l'indésirable.

Il était huit heures lorsqu'il passa les portes de l'antre d'Irma Pince. Il ferma les yeux et huma profondément. L'odeur des vieux livres lui parvint. Rapidement, il fila vers une travée et s'installa à une table, dans un coin où personne n'allait jamais. C'était sa table et elle était parfaite. De là, il était invisible. Seule Madame Pince savait où chercher lorsque venait l'heure de la fermeture. Elle l'avait délogé plus souvent qu'à son tour. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il était penché sur un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qu'il avait commencé la veille et que la visite impromptue de Malefoy l'avait empêché de finir.

Malefoy. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de cette proposition. Il avait la sensation désagréable que ce n'était qu'une stupide blague de plus, un autre moyen de l'humilier. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Pourtant, pour le brun, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour le Serpentard, celui-ci ne pouvait donc pas le larguer devant tout le monde et le rabaisser plus bas que terre. Sauf si...

- Sauf s'il s'attend à ce que je tombe amoureux de lui, fit Harry à haute voix.

Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, et encore moins maintenant que Harry pensait avoir déjoué les intentions de Malefoy.

Satisfait d'avoir résolu l'énigme qui le taraudait depuis la veille, Harry se remit à travailler. L'heure s'écoula assez rapidement et il fut temps d'aller en cours. Le jeune homme rangea ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre son cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques. Cette matière ne l'intéressait pas, il l'avait prise parce qu'il n'y avait aucun Serpentard. À vrai dire, le choix de chacun de ses cours était basé sur ça, la présence ou non d'un Vert-et-argent. Il n'avait aucune idée d'avenir et s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était obtenir ses ASPICs et partir d'ici pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Lors de l'entretien en novembre avec Madame Chourave, il avait menti. Il avait dit vouloir devenir historien. Mais il n'en était rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie, contrairement aux autres. Rien ne le tentait et il se disait qu'il aviserait une fois l'année finie.

Il lui restait six mois à survivre. Après, il pourrait enfin vivre.

Harry avait réussi à éviter Drago une bonne partie de la journée mais son « petit-ami » parvint à le retrouver un peu avant le dîner, alors que le brun allait fuir, comme tous les soirs, dans sa salle commune.

Le Serpentard le rattrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart avant de le pousser contre un mur.

- Tu as réussi à me fuir mais tu vas quand même écouter ce que j'ai à dire, commença Drago. On sort ensemble...

- Non, nous deux, c'est un simulacre de relation, une parodie. Tu me détestes et je te méprise. Tu m'as laissé le choix entre ça et autre chose de pire. J'ai pris ça parce que je sais que l'autre solution me plaira encore moins. Tu es mon _petit-ami_ mais on ne sort pas ensemble.

- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre Potty.

- Si. Pas de bisous, pas de sorties...

- Tais-toi, Potter. Les termes du contrat, c'est à moi de les fixer et non à toi. Alors tu vas te taire et m'écouter avec attention. Je t'ai dit hier que je voulais que tu agisses comme mon petit-ami, et donc que nous fassions tout ce que font les couples. C'est à dire sortir, s'embrasser, se tenir la main, et cetera, et cetera. Et tu vas le faire, parce que ça fait partie de ma réclamation de dette de vie et qu'en venant ce matin, tu as signé le contrat qui nous lie tous les deux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Potty, tu es à moi.

- Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, ajouta Harry qui éprouvait une furieuse envie de hurler, mélangée à une envie de pleurer et de vomir.

- C'est ça, répliqua Drago sombrement. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ça veut dire que nous sortons ensemble jusqu'à la remise de la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Maintenant, comme tout bon petit-ami, je vais te raccompagner à ta salle commune.

D'autorité, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la salle commune des Blaireaux. Ils marchèrent en silence. Harry ne chercha pas à se défaire de la main de Drago dans la sienne, bien que le contact le dégoûtât.

Une fois arrivé, le « couple » se sépara mais Drago ne partit pas. Il poussa doucement Harry contre un mur et l'embrassa, comme la veille. Le brun n'eut aucune réaction et dut se faire violence pour ne pas repousser le blond.

- La prochaine fois, je veux un vrai baiser, Potty, exigea Malefoy en se reculant. Pas ce que tu me donnes.

Harry se retint de répondre qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre effort et que cette forme de baiser serait la seule que Malefoy obtiendrait. Le Poufsouffle se demanda soudain s'il était vraiment bisexuel. Être embrassé par un garçon n'aurait pas dû le dégoûter. Ou alors c'était Malefoy le problème. Ou bien, il était hétéro.

Il rejeta cette dernière hypothèse, un hétéro n'aurait jamais accepté une telle proposition. Du moins, de son point de vue.

Harry ne mit guère de temps avant de découvrir ce qu'entendait Malefoy par « vrai baiser ». Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son « petit-ami » lui roule une pelle et lui, pauvre victime, n'avait rien pu faire à part laisser le blond diriger. Drago l'avait embrassé comme les deux premières mais, cette fois-ci, il avait fait en sorte que le Poufsouffle ouvre la bouche d'une manière fourbe. Il lui avait mis la main aux fesses et lui, il était tombé dans le piège. Résultat, il s'était retrouvé avec la langue du Serpentard dans la bouche et l'impression d'étouffer. Il avait vivement repoussé son « prétendant » qui avait esquissé un sourire que Harry jugeait moqueur.

- On dirait que tu n'as jamais été embrassé.

Le brun se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Drago était la première personne à l'avoir fait. Était-ce de sa faute si Malefoy était responsable de son absence de vie sentimentale ? C'était sûr, demain, tout le collège saurait.

- Oh, sourit le blond.

À croire que ça lui plaisait.

- Alors comme ça, Harry Potter n'a jamais été embrassé avant moi ?

- Ça a l'air de te surprendre.

- Assez. J'ignorais que tu étais si prude.

- Bonne journée, Malefoy, cracha Harry en se dégageant.

Il était prude, peut-être mais était-ce de sa faute ? Malefoy avait toujours tout fait pour que sa vie sociale soit inexistante à Poudlard et Dudley avait fait de même chez son oncle et sa tante.

Il avait hâte que l'année scolaire soit finie.

Dans sa course effrénée, il en profita pour se calmer et tenter d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était qu'une humiliation de plus. Rien qu'une humiliation.

0o0

Harry dût se rendre à l'évidence, sortir avec Drago Malefoy avait des avantages : personne ne venait l'embêter. Les Serpentard ne l'accueillaient pas à bras ouverts mais ils ne montraient aucun comportement haineux alors qu'ils auraient pu. Après tout, il avait fait virer trois de leurs camarades, lui en vouloir aurait été normal.

Mais c'étaient bien les seuls avantages qu'il voyait. Le reste n'était qu'obligation. Drago lui imposait certaines choses et, lorsqu'il tentait de refuser, son « petit-ami » lui rappelait le contrat passé.

Harry avait néanmoins réussi à refuser tout contact physique autre que les baisers et se prendre la main. Certes, il sentait souvent les mains de Drago se perdre sur ses fesses ou dans ses cheveux mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Surtout lorsqu'il plantait ses ongles dans la chair, écoutant avec plaisir le couinement de douleur de son « petit-ami ».

Oui, il était prude et ça semblait bien amuser Malefoy mais Harry refusait tout autre contact. S'il avait refusé de sortir avec des filles ou des garçons, il n'avait pas non plus expérimenté l'acte sexuel. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas pu, avec les Serpentard qui le surveillaient constamment, prêts à tabasser quiconque s'approcherait de lui. C'était quelque chose qui l'effrayait. Il n'y connaissait rien de plus que ce qu'il en avait lu et ses lectures l'avaient inquiété.

Et puis, coucher pour coucher sans le moindre sentiment, il n'était pas certain d'apprécier. Il n'avait pas envie d'être utilisé puis jeté. Il se refusait à s'abaisser à ça avec Drago, même pour faire cesser les moqueries incessantes dont il était l'objet. Sa sexualité, il la gérait comme il le voulait, pas pour faire comme tout le monde. Que son « petit-ami » soit déjà passé sur ou sous plusieurs personnes, Harry s'en fichait complètement. Il n'était question qu'il fasse de même.

Drago lui imposait aussi de manger chaque repas dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentard. Harry picorait, et fuyait dès que l'occasion se présentait, filant dans les cuisines pour se restaurer rapidement ou sautant le repas quand il n'avait pas le temps.

Il devait également accompagner Drago à chaque instant. Ce dernier le raccompagnait tous les soirs jusqu'à sa salle commune et le gratifiait d'un baiser que Harry aurait pu qualifier de langoureux si tout ça n'avait pas été une supercherie.

Le soir, le brun se couchait en espérant presque que tout revienne à la normale. Le comportement de Drago l'inquiétait un peu, il le trouvait trop bon acteur. Harry, lui, ne jouait pas. Il n'aimait pas le blond et le montrait. Son « petit-ami », au contraire, faisait semblant de l'aimer, le Poufsouffle le savait car Malefoy l'appelait sans cesse Potty. Et un couple ne s'appelait pas par son nom de famille, encore moins quand on aimait l'autre. Là, jamais de Harry, c'était juste Potty, Potter ou plus rarement, Harry Potter.

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de « je t'aime » car Harry aurait fui.

Il comptait les jours, maudissant Merlin de lui avoir accordé cette vie pourrie.

Quand avril arriva enfin, Harry se plongea à corps perdu dans ses révisions d'ASPICs, délaissant Drago avec joie, celui-ci préférant travailler de son côté. Leur relation ne s'était pas améliorée, le Poufsouffle se laissait embrasser sans bouger ni approfondir par lui-même. Il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de se plier aux exigences de son « compagnon » et le faisait sans rechigner, en espérant que son attitude placide d'automate ferait changer Drago d'avis. Mais jusque là, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Au contraire, le blond lui en demandait toujours plus et semblait s'attacher à lui, même si, pour Harry, ce n'était qu'une façade.

Harry refusait toujours le moindre contact s'il le jugeait d'ordre sexuel. Il ne voulait pas coucher – car il ne ferait indubitablement pas l'amour – avec Malefoy qui ne cessait de le pousser pour obtenir le contraire.

Une chance, Drago n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de passer ses nuits dans le dortoir des Serpentard et encore moins dans celui des Poufsouffle. Harry avait été ferme, chacun chez soi et ce, peu importe que son « petit-ami » ne soit pas d'accord.

- Demain, nous allons à Pré-au-Lard, fit Drago au beau milieu d'une conversation qui portait sur un cours. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Harry s'abstint de répondre. Avec un peu de chance, Drago oublierait sa présence et ne l'obligerait pas à venir. Car, non Malefoy ne proposait pas, il obligeait.

- Potty, tu viens. Avec tes révisions, je n'ai pas pu avoir une journée avec toi.

C'était avec ce genre de phrase, que Harry était perdu. D'un côté, Malefoy avait été autoritaire et, de l'autre, il donnait l'impression que le brun était important pour lui. Le Poufsouffle secoua mentalement la tête. Il n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi gros et se refusait à écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui souffler que le Serpentard était peut-être honnête.

Le jour de la sortie tant attendue par les élèves et tant redoutée par Harry, Drago ne lâcha pas la main de son « petit-ami » et le traîna partout à travers le village sorcier. Ce n'était pas bien grand mais Harry eut la désagréable impression de passer son temps à courir partout. Si Malefoy dévalisa les magasins, lui n'eut pas le temps d'acheter ne serait-ce que la moindre confiserie.

Depuis sa Troisième Année, il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, ça devait se compter sur les doigts d'une main, et en général, il n'en profitait pas vraiment. Là, alors qu'il aurait pu savourer cette sortie, son « compagnon » l'en empêchait. Il avait beau tenter de le faire ralentir, ça ne faisait qu'empirer.

Ce fut vers seize heures, alors que le temps commençait doucement à se rafraîchir – le soleil avait été radieux et il avait fait chaud pour le mois d'avril – que Drago s'arrêta enfin, au grand soulagement de Harry qui s'écroula sans la moindre grâce par terre.

- Relève-toi, c'est inconvenant, ordonna Drago. Et nous avons encore des choses à faire.

- Sans moi. Je ne bouge plus.

Mais Malefoy ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il força Harry à se relever malgré ses protestations et ses tentatives de s'arracher à l'étreinte douloureuse de son « petit-ami ». Le brun ne put que suivre le blond qui refusait de le lâcher. Harry avait cessé de se débattre lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils rentraient enfin au château. Dans quelques minutes, il allait pouvoir retourner à sa salle commune et aller se coucher après une bonne douche. Cette journée l'avait épuisé. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds.

Arrivé devant les grilles du château, Harry allait filer vers les portes, prévoyant d'aller s'enfermer dans son lit. Mais, encore une fois, Drago en décida autrement. Il entraîna le brun à sa suite dans le parc malgré les protestations du Poufsouffle.

Harry l'écouta parler de tout et de rien, pendant que lui-même ruminait ses pensées. Il ne digérait pas le fait de ne pas avoir pu se promener comme bon lui semblait et d'avoir été obligé de suivre le Serpentard sans avoir son mot à dire. Ça aurait pu passer si Malefoy n'avait pas cessé de lui parler de ses récents achats. Des babioles sans aucun intérêt pour le brun mais qui semblaient attirer le blond comme un aimant.

Il tint une heure avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre la direction du château. Mais il fut retenu par Malefoy.

- Tu manges avec moi ce soir, ordonna-t-il.

Harry n'en avait aucune envie et il ne manqua pas de le faire comprendre.

- Non. Je suis crevé et je n'ai pas faim.

Et il se détourna sans laisser au Serpentard, le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit.

Harry s'écroula sur son lit après une bonne douche bien chaude et s'endormit rapidement après avoir fermé les rideaux et lancé les divers sorts de protection sur les tentures.

0o0

Ce qui sonna le glas de leur relation arriva à la fin du mois d'avril.

Leur couple, aussi factice soit-il, tenait et beaucoup les pensaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Harry avait commencé à confier ce qu'il ressentait sans trop en dire, et à apprécier cette relation étrange. Il aimait bien lorsque Drago l'embrassait.

Il avait l'impression de tomber peu à peu amoureux du blond mais une partie de lui le refusait en bloc, ne cessant de lui répéter qu'il ne fallait pas et qu'il allait en souffrir. Alors il s'obligeait à repenser à tout ce que Malefoy lui avait fait.

Harry se refusait toujours à Drago. Il était toujours puceau mais n'avait aucune envie de sauter le pas et de souffrir par la suite. Il était certain que le blond attendait qu'il se donne avant de le laisser tomber.

Pourtant, les tentatives avaient été nombreuses. Mais jamais Harry n'avait cédé. Il n'avait jamais cessé de repenser à toutes ces humiliations qu'il avait subies à cause du blond. Ça l'aidait à tenir et à ne pas craquer.

Mais, jamais il ne fut préparé à la suite.

C'était un dimanche, le dernier du mois d'avril. Harry était descendu pour aller à la bibliothèque, ouverte tous les jours de l'année. Il longea un long couloir, le plus dangereux car il y avait des alcôves qui pouvaient cacher un agresseur. Il le savait, il l'avait déjà expérimenté. On lui était tombé dessus un jour, en Quatrième Année, par surprise et on l'avait tabassé, le laissant dans le couloir, étendu en train de pleurer. Depuis, il faisait attention.

Aujourd'hui, le couloir était désert, comme généralement le week-end et surtout le dimanche. Mais Harry perçut des gémissements et des halètements.

Les sourcils froncés et la main crispée sur sa baguette cachée dans la poche de sa robe, Harry s'approcha à pas de loup jusqu'à l'alcôve d'où provenait le bruit et se figea.

Là, sous ses yeux, Malefoy était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une fille qui poussait de petits couinements excités. Une blonde de Sixième Année, à la poitrine généreuse, que tous les garçons ou presque, rêvaient de se faire. Harry ignorait son nom et s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que son « petit-ami » se tapait une autre fille.

Il aurait dû savoir que Malefoy irait voir ailleurs s'il n'était pas sexuellement satisfait, et ce n'était pas Harry qui le satisferait. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le blond irait voir une fille alors qu'il sortait, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simulacre, avec un garçon.

Harry ne savait pas, en voyant la scène sans pouvoir bouger, ce qui l'écœurait le plus. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il était écœuré ou choqué. Voir Drago, une personne qu'il commençait à apprécier, le tromper. Ou alors, voir que le blond le trompait avec une fille.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir été trahi. C'était stupide. Drago avait été clair, il le voulait mais il n'avait jamais été question de sentiments. Harry en était persuadé. Ils n'avaient fait que jouer au petit couple. Un simple jeu.

Alors pourquoi Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à la vision de son « compagnon » et de cette blonde à forte poitrine qui se faisait culbuter au beau milieu d'un couloir ? Pourquoi Harry eut l'impression que Malefoy s'était totalement fichu de lui depuis le début ?

Encore une fois, Harry avait été publiquement humilié. Il s'était fait avoir. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas su dès le départ. Mais ça faisait mal de le découvrir. Une partie de lui avait espéré que le Serpentard tienne un peu à lui. Juste un peu. Que sa proposition cache des sentiments et non une simple envie de jouer.

Humilié, blessé et dégoûté, Harry reprit sa route vers la bibliothèque. Il aurait bien voulu faire demi-tour et courir hurler dans le parc mais il préféra noyer sa peine dans les livres.

Il se fit la promesse que plus jamais Malefoy ne l'atteindrait. Le jeu était fini, que le blond le veuille ou non. Harry reprendrait sa vie d'invisible au sein de l'école. Il ne lui restait que deux mois à tenir et après... il disparaîtrait définitivement du monde sorcier.

Maintenant, le plus dur serait de feindre de ne rien savoir, de fermer son cœur et ses sentiments. Comme avant. Il ne se ferait plus avoir et Malefoy ne le toucherait plus, pas même pour l'embrasser. Il ne l'approcherait plus jamais.

Il allait reprendre ses habitudes et oublier ces quatre mois.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement du blond qui n'était pas prêt à rompre le contrat. Le pire fut sans doute lorsque, le soir même, Malefoy lui prit la main dans la grande Salle – Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accompagner son « petit-ami » malgré son envie de fuir loin du Serpentard. La vision cauchemardesque qu'il avait eue dans ce couloir lui revint en mémoire et, au lieu de se sentir blessé et humilié, il sentit la rage s'insinuer dans ses veines.

Il était furieux contre lui-même d'avoir cru un instant qu'on puisse l'aimer et furieux contre Malefoy qui avait osé lui proposé ce contrat.

D'un geste rageur, le brun repoussa brutalement la main et se leva, jetant sa serviette dans son assiette. Il vit à peine les cruches trembler et les couverts se soulever pour retomber brutalement sur la table au moment où il passait les portes de la Grande Salle. Il ne vit pas le regard étonné de son « petit-ami ».

Pour qui se prenait Drago ? Il couchait avec une fille et osait se montrer affectueux avec Harry. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

D'accord, tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague mais Harry, lui, n'allait pas voir autre part si l'herbe était plus verte. Même si leur relation était fausse, le brun était fidèle.

Une petite voix, celle de la raison, souffla à Harry que rien n'avait été signé entre eux. Aucune clause de fidélité. Malefoy pouvait aller voir qui il voulait et le brun n'avait rien à dire. Et puis le blond ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait ni même qu'il l'appréciait. Tout avait été clair entre eux.

À cette pensée, la colère de Harry disparut. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir, abattu. Il ferma les yeux un instant et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Harry ? souffla une voix féminine.

Dans son dos venait d'apparaître le professeur Chourave.

- Viens avec moi.

Sans un mot, il suivit sa directrice de maison jusqu'aux serres et s'installa au bureau tandis que la femme préparait un peu de thé.

- Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumant et parfumé.

- Merci Professeur.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et but une gorgée, imitée par Harry. C'était bon et chaud. Presque réconfortant.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Tout va bien, Madame.

- Harry, tu sais comme moi que tout ne va pas bien. Tu veux faire croire ça à qui ? Les élèves ? Peut-être. Mais pas aux professeurs. Et surtout pas à moi !

Le jeune homme se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Il était méfiant envers tout le monde.

- Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi. Il y a certaines choses qui doivent sortir. Tu dois parler avec quelqu'un, Harry.

- Et à qui ? ! Je n'ai aucun ami ici !

- Tu peux te confier à moi, Harry. Tout ce qui est ici est confidentiel. Personne ne le saura sauf toi et moi. Tu en as besoin.

Le professeur Chourave avait toujours été là pour lui. C'était la seule personne à lui avoir ouvert son bureau pour parler. Il n'en avait profité qu'une seule fois, au début de l'année.

Le regard maternel de sa directrice de maison fit soupirer Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de parler mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin de se confier. Et elle était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance.

- Je...

Il s'arrêta. Il ne s'était jamais confié, à personne. Il ne savait pas comment faire. C'était stupide mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et puis jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne s'était vraiment intéressé à lui, à ce qu'il pensait.

- Je vais bien madame, mentit-il.

Sa scolarité était presque finie. Il allait la finir comme il l'avait commencée, seul.

Le professeur Chourave le regarda intensément durant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Harry détourna le regard.

- Je peux partir ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Elle hocha la tête dans un soupir et Harry se leva. Elle ne pouvait pas le retenir s'il préférait garder le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas le contraindre à parler car elle savait par expérience que ça ne mènerait à rien.

Le brun retourna au château. Le dîner n'était pas encore fini, les couloirs étaient donc déserts. Harry put retourner dans sa salle commune sans encombre. Elle était déserte, il en aurait bien profité mais il savait que le repas n'allait pas tarder à s'achever. Il n'aurait été seul que quelques minutes. Il monta donc dans son dortoir et s'enfermer dans son lit après une bonne douche. Il jeta les habituels sorts de protection et se coucha, baguette allumée, le nez plongé dans ses cours. Les ASPICs approchaient à grand pas et il n'était pas du tout prêt.

Il allait passer dans quelques semaines ses ASPICs de Botanique, d'Histoire de la Magie, de Divination, d'Étude des Moldus et d'Astronomie.

Il savait qu'avec ces matières il n'arriverait à rien, mais il s'en moquait. Il comptait changer d'identité et donc s'inventer une nouvelle vie. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant ne serait plus rien.

Les professeurs avaient tenté de l'empêcher de choisir ces matières mais, sans succès. Il s'était montré têtu. Il ne voulait aucun Serpentard dans sa classe et c'étaient les seuls cours où personne n'irait l'embêter. Il avait menacé de partir si on ne le laissait pas faire ce qu'il avait voulu. Dumbledore avait réfuté, arguant une fois de plus que de toute manière, sans le consentement des Dursley, Harry ne pourrait pas quitter l'école.

Pomona était intervenue en la faveur de son élève, de même que Minerva McGonagall et le directeur avait abondé dans leur sens, à la grande surprise de Harry qui s'était attendu à plus de résistance du vieil homme qu'il savait fin manipulateur. Mais le brun ne s'était pas posé plus de questions. Il avait les matières qu'il voulait, c'était le principal.

0o0

Les ASPICs arrivèrent rapidement. Harry les passa sans grande difficulté. Il avait passé son temps à réviser quand il n'était pas en cours ou dans les cuisines. Durant ce temps, il avait peu dormi.

L'Histoire de la Magie fut plus ardue que le reste, il avait eu du mal à se souvenir des noms de certains gobelins et de certaines dates importantes. Mais, dans l'ensemble, il estimait avoir assez bien réussi. De toute manière, ça ne l'importait que peu. Avec ou sans ses ASPICs, il serait une autre personne, son diplôme ne lui servirait à rien.

Dès le lendemain des examens, il obtint un rendez-vous à la banque sorcière. Il avait attendu cette réponse impatiemment, depuis qu'il avait envoyé un courrier au directeur de la banque entre deux révisions. Il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à tenir et, dès le jour du départ, à la sortie du train, il quitterait à jamais – ou le plus longtemps possible – Londres et le monde sorcier. Il avait une vague idée de sa destination.

Pour le moment, il devait se rendre à Gringotts. Il en avait avisé Madame Chourave qui l'avait envoyé vers le directeur. C'était ce dernier qui pouvait le laisser sortir hors de l'école ou non. Harry lui avait éhontément menti en arguant une histoire de comptes bancaires. Dans un sens, il avait dit la vérité, une partie.

Étonnement, le vieil homme le laissa partir sans poser de questions mais Harry se doutait que le directeur soit au courant de quelque chose. Peut-être que les gobelins l'avaient avisé du véritable motif de sa venue, bien qu'ils n'en sachent pas grand-chose, Harry ayant été assez évasif dans sa lettre de demande de rendez-vous.

Samedi matin, il prit un peu de poudre de Cheminette et s'engouffra dans la cheminée du bureau directorial. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'étala de tout son long sur le marbre noir au beau milieu de la salle des arrivées de la banque. Il détestait cette façon de voyager, à défaut de ne pas savoir s'y prendre.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers un guichet vide.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Ragnok Pattes-de-poule, fit-il en montrant sa lettre lorsque le gobelin s'intéressa à lui.

- Gripsec va vous mener à Ragnok, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Déjà il entendit les talons des chaussures à boucles d'un gobelin résonner à son oreille et il vit une de ces créatures s'approcher et lui faire signe de le suivre.

Ils déambulèrent quelques minutes en silence à travers la banque et s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte dorée et aux fines gravures absolument superbes, du point de vue de Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, commença le directeur de l'établissement lorsque Harry fut entré et installé dans un grand fauteuil de style empire à l'assise et au dossier d'un beau rouge bordeaux. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

- Je souhaite avant tout que cette conversation reste totalement confidentielle. Personne ne doit être au courant, pas même Dumbledore.

Le sourire de Ragnok dévoila des petites dents pointues. Harry frissonna.

- Ce qui se passe entre nous et nos clients reste entre les murs de cette banque. Tout reste confidentiel. Pouvons_-_nous aller à l'essentiel ?

Deux heures plus tard, Harry était de retour à Poudlard. Il s'étala sur le tapis du directeur à son arrivée par la cheminée, en plus de mettre plein de cendres partout.

Dumbledore lui demanda des explications que Harry refusa de lui donner et il le congédia.

Sur le chemin de sa salle commune, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Drago. Depuis l'incident du couloir, le brun avait fait en sorte d'éviter son « petit-ami » et y était parvenu avec brio. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Mon chéri, s'exclama Malefoy en le voyant arriver.

Harry esquissa un demi-tour mais fut rattrapé avant par le blond qui l'embrassa, presque ravi de le voir. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, le Poufsouffle le savait. Il ne cessait de voir dans son esprit cette scène édifiante de Drago en train de sauter une blondasse. Il l'avait revu cette fille, elle se pavanait dans les couloirs avec un petit sourire satisfait, alpaguant le Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'il la remette à sa place publiquement. Ce jour-là, Harry avait souri.

Il n'empêche, il refusait de rester avec son « petit-ami ». Pour lui, tout était fini. Il avait blindé son cœur et ne ressentit plus rien, pas la moindre émotion pour Malefoy, à part du mépris. Comme avant.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- J'ai...

Du travail, pensa-t-il avant de réaliser que l'année était finie et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire pour les dix prochains jours. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus éviter Malefoy comme il l'aurait voulu. Où était Merlin quand on avait besoin de lui ?

- C'est l'heure de déjeuner, annonça Malefoy en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Harry serra les dents. Non, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour le blond. Rien d'autre qu'un jeu. Le Poufsouffle n'allait pas se faire avoir une autre fois.

Il joua lui-même son rôle de « petit-ami » à la perfection, décrochant des sourires factices et répondant aux baisers de Malefoy. S'il avait été acteur, il aurait sans doute eu un Oscar. Il fut, par la suite, obligé de rester toute l'après-midi avec le blond qui prétexta qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Harry ne dit rien. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, pas même pour répondre aux questions du Serpentard.

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? s'impatienta Drago après un énième silence buté de la part de Harry.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules et de continuer à marcher.

- POTTY !

Ce surnom débile ne l'encouragea pas à s'arrêter, au contraire. Mais il fut bien vite arrêté par Malefoy qui le retint par le bras.

- Potter !

Vaincu, Harry soupira fortement.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Oui, en effet. Tu disparais pendant des jours alors que le contrat stipule que tu dois être avec moi et, quand on peut enfin être ensemble, tu fais comme si je n'existais pas !

Le contrat stipulait qu'ils devaient être ensemble ? Oui, c'est vrai mais pas à toute heure de la journée. Si ? Ou bien Harry n'avait pas compris.

- Je regrette que Son illustre Altesse se soit sentie délaissée mais, contrairement à ce que tu insinues, j'ai le droit à ma liberté ! Et rien ne m'oblige à parler ! Si ton seul désir est de te promener, emmène un de tes amis et fiche-moi la paix ! Bonne journée !

Et il s'en alla vers le château, laissant derrière lui Drago étonné. Harry s'installa à la bibliothèque, déserte à cette période de l'année, et entama un nouveau livre en se moquant totalement du contenu. Il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de _l'Histoire de Poudlard._ Ses pensées dérivèrent à sa Première Année. Il se souvint nettement de Hermione Granger, une fillette Née-Moldue, racontant tout ce qu'elle savait le soir de la Répartition, faisant peur à tous les Première Année autour, Harry compris.

Depuis sept ans, il n'avait jamais ouvert ce livre et voilà que, quelques jours avant son départ définitif de cette école, il allait le lire.

Il passa le reste de son après-midi plongé dans sa lecture, oubliant Malefoy et ses soucis. Il ne leva la tête que parce qu'un imbécile referma le lourd volume, lui écrasant les doigts au passage.

- On va manger, grommela Malefoy à voix basse.

Harry retint un gémissement de douleur et de dépit. Le blond avait vraiment décidé de lui pourrir la fin de sa scolarité.

- Je t'ai cherché à travers tout le château, grogna le blond. Alors tu viens.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Potter, ramène tes fesses ou je t'assure que tu ne vas pas aimer !

Contraint et forcé, Harry retira ses doigts maltraités du livre et se leva. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'imaginer ce que Malefoy pouvait avoir en tête. Drago l'entraîna à sa suite à travers la bibliothèque sous le regard glacial de l'irascible Madame Pince.

Le dîner fut à l'image du déjeuner, lourd, silencieux et tendu. Harry ne décrocha pas un mot, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour picorer.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour quitter la table, il fut, une nouvelle fois, arrêté par Drago qui se leva à son tour. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Était-ce trop demander ? Apparemment oui puisque, d'autorité, il lui prit la main et l'emmena à travers le château. Ils traversèrent en silence des couloirs que Harry n'avait jamais vu et puis, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le Poufsouffle se demandait bien dans quelle partie de l'école ils étaient. Ils avaient fait tellement de tours et de détours qu'il n'avait pas suivi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Harry, nerveux au possible.

- Il parle, c'est un miracle, s'écria Drago moqueur.

- Bonne soirée, répliqua Harry en faisant mine de rebrousser chemin.

Il n'avait rien demandé, encore moins à être ici, il n'allait donc pas se faire insulter sans rien faire.

- Reste ici, imbécile, soupira Drago. Tu risques de te perdre. Écoute, fit-il en voyant Harry faire fi de ses recommandations, j'ai juste envie de rester seul avec toi.

Harry se figea et son cœur s'arrêta brutalement avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Mais pourquoi cette simple phrase le mettait dans cet état ? Il s'était juré de ne plus rien ressentir face à Drago mais à l'évidence, son cœur et sa raison étaient deux choses différentes qui faisaient le contraire l'une de l'autre.

- On n'est pas un couple, Malefoy. Nous le savons tous les deux et tout le monde le sait aussi. À quoi ça sert de faire semblant, même ici ?

- Tu... tu n'as rien compris ?

- Comprendre quoi ? interrogea le jeune homme soudain perdu.

Mais Drago ne répondit pas. Harry eut la surprise de voir le regard gris de son « petit-ami » se voiler.

- Tu as rempli ta dette, souffla le blond avant de se détourner, laissant un Harry perdu.

Le soir-même, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, Harry trouva sur son lit un paquet. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait perdue depuis des années. Il fut presque stupéfait de l'avoir entre les mains.

Il chercha un indice sur l'identité du voleur mais, à part le papier qui ne lui apportait aucune information, il n'avait rien.

En revanche, il trouva suspect de la voir de nouveau juste après sa « rupture » avec Drago. Non, cela ne pouvait être qu'une simple coïncidence.

0o0

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il entendit le machiniste annoncer qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il réduisit sa malle et serra sa baguette dans sa main. Dans dix minutes, ils seraient arrivés et sa vie d'avant serait derrière lui.

Plus de Serpentard, plus de Malefoy, plus de coups ou d'humiliations ni de contrats ou de dettes de vie, plus rien. Tout serait fini.

Quand le train s'arrêta à la gare, Harry resta quelques minutes de plus, comme chaque année, évitant ainsi la bousculade et puis, il descendit le dernier.

Il s'arrêta sur le quai, près du marchepied et regarda le train puis la locomotive. Malgré son envie de fuir et d'oublier son passé, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il avait de bons souvenirs. Peu, mais ils étaient là : les repas dans les cuisines, ses promenades dans le parc et la protection que lui offraient les elfes de maison.

Lentement, et après un dernier regard d'au revoir, il s'engouffra dans la gare bondée et, au milieu de la foule, il disparut.

* * *

**À suivre**

* * *

**(1) Sable-et-jaune**. Non, je n'ai pas fumé. En héraldisme, sable signifie noir. En tout honnêteté, j'aurais dû mettre Sable et Or mais j'ai voulu garder comme avec les autres maisons (rouge et or, bleu et bronze, vert et argent...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bêta** : octo, ma poulpesque que je vénère et que j'adule, qui a pris sur son temps libre pour corriger

**Note** : ce Three Shot était à l'origine un OS mais je l'ai coupé en 3 parties sinon c'était trop long (près de 60 pages en tout). Cette mini fic est écrite entièrement mais j'ignore quand je posterai la suite.

Je dédie ce TS à **Didine Halliwell**. C'est son cadeau pour m'avoir gentiment laissé la 100ème et la 200ème reviews sur ma fiction _L'Amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux. _Normalement, c'est moi qui dois recevoir les cadeaux aujourd'hui, pas en faire, mais ça me faisait plaisir.

Voilà enfin la partie 2, trois semaine après la 1. J'aurais voulu vous l'offrir en cadeau de Noël mais ma bêta n'était pas dispo et moi non plus, donc... Mais vous l'avez en cadeau de fin d'année._  
_

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, j'en ai jamais reçu autant pour un chapitre. Merci à coco73 et Viseria pour leur review anonyme.

Didine, c'est pour toi, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Pour tout le monde, bonne et heureuse année 2013

* * *

Partie II

Comme tous les matins depuis six ans, presque sept, Harry Potter – maintenant William Archdeacon, Anglais venu s'installer en Australie – repoussa ses draps sitôt après avoir éteint son réveil et se leva, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ouvrit ses rideaux et regarda dehors. Le temps était gris_,_ mais pour le mois de mars, ce n'était pas anormal et cela n'entacha pas sa bonne humeur. C'était un Anglais, la pluie, il connaissait. Il était heureux depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Les premiers mois de sa fuite avaient été durs mais il s'était accroché. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Son pays n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui, bien au contraire.

Il s'était inventé une vie complète, se moquant de savoir si c'était légal ou pas. Il en avait eu besoin. Il avait même été jusqu'à fabriquer de faux papiers pour son inscription à la faculté ainsi que de faux diplômes et dut utiliser divers sortilèges de confusion pour être accepté.

Il se disait souvent qu'il aurait pu rester en Angleterre mais il ne se sentait pas capable de croiser, même par hasard, d'anciennes connaissances. En Australie, il voulait tout recommencer. C'était peut-être lâche mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

Il travaillait, depuis environ deux ans, comme enseignant d'histoire ancienne à la School of Philosophical and Historical Inquiry de Sydney, appelée SOPHI. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Les quatre années précédentes, il avait suivi le cursus d'histoire à l'Université comme élève, alternant durant sa dernière année, le rôle d'assistant professeur.

Il s'était fait des amis qui tenaient plus lieu de connaissances que d'amis proches mais ça lui convenait. Libéré de ses démons, il avait pu se lancer dans des relations plus ou moins longues avec des femmes de son âge. Son record avait été d'un an avant de rompre en découvrant que sa petite-amie le trompait avec une femme. Et ça avait été sa dernière relation. Depuis six mois, il était célibataire et le vivait assez bien.

Il avait mis du temps avant de commencer à faire confiance et à s'ouvrir aux autres. Sa première conquête s'appelait Sue. Elle l'avait doucement apprivoisé. Ils n'étaient pas restés très longtemps, à peine un mois, mais ils étaient restés amis.

Harry n'avait jamais franchi le pas d'une relation plus poussée. Il ne s'était jamais senti prêt à aller plus loin que de simples caresses. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ça que ses copines le quittaient. L'autre raison était qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression de s'investir dans leur couple. On lui avait souvent fait la réflexion qu'il était froid et inatteignable. Pour le brun, la raison était simple, il s'était forgé une carapace durant ses années à Poudlard et il n'arrivait pas à la retirer. Ça faisait partie de lui.

Certaines choses avaient changé, outre son nom. Il avait changé son physique. Légèrement. Juste la couleur de ses cheveux qu'il avait éclaircie, ses lunettes qu'il avait remplacées par des lentilles et sa cicatrice qu'il avait camouflée d'un sort puissant. C'était d'ailleurs le dernier sort qu'il avait jeté avant de ranger sa baguette, les avant-derniers étant les sortilèges de confusion et de création de documents. Les gens ignoraient que William Archdeacon et Harry Potter étaient la même personne. Et puis, en Australie, ils étaient peu au fait de ce qu'il s'était passé vingt-trois ans auparavant en Angleterre, à la mort de Lord Voldemort. L'existence du mage noir n'avait pas dépassé les frontières anglaises. Harry était donc en relative sécurité.

Il y avait aussi autre chose, Harry avait banni de sa vie la magie. Il ne l'utilisait plus. Il vivait dans le monde moldu, il n'avait plus besoin de s'en servir. Sa baguette était néanmoinsrangée à portée de main, au cas où – on n'était jamais trop prudent.

En somme, Harry était bien. Sa vie lui convenait même s'il mentait en permanence. Il était heureux. Il avait un chez-lui, un petit appartement en ville, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir avant.

Le jeune homme sourit à son reflet. Oui, il était heureux. La preuve, ses yeux verts pétillaient.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, alluma l'eau et frissonna un court instant, le temps que qu'elle chauffe.

Une heure plus tard, il était en route pour l'université. Il avait des cours à donner sur l'Egypte Ancienne à des élèves de Première Année, puis il devrait préparer le devoir qu'il comptait donner à ses Troisième Année. Il reverrait ensuite le cours qu'il désirait faire pour le deuxième semestre.

Harry enseignait l'histoire ancienne. Une matière fascinante selon lui.

Une fois arrivé à l'université, il remonta les longs couloirs au sol dallé et aux murs de pierre couverts de fresques et de tableaux, saluant les professeurs qu'il reconnaissait, jusqu'à son bureau et y déposa ses affaires avant de récupérer ses cours. Il avait un cours de deux heures et sa classe l'attendait, espérant sans doute qu'il ne soit pas là mais Harry n'avait jamais raté un seul cours en deux ans.

La vingtaine d'étudiants soupira en le voyant arriver mais ils entrèrent dans l'amphithéâtre.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement pour lui, puisqu'il était passionné. La pédagogie n'était pas son fort, et parler devant des gamins qui étaient à peine plus jeunes que lui n'était pas facile, mais il estimait s'en tirer assez bien. Et puis à part lui, personne ne parlait. Ils écoutaient tous religieusement. Harry n'était pas dupe, tous n'étaient pas concentrés sur son cours. Il en avait vu certains jouer à des jeux. La plupart avaient emmené leur ordinateur mais il savait que s'il demandait à voir les cours tapés, beaucoup seraient pris à défaut.

Lorsqu'il referma sa pochette, les étudiants rangèrent bruyamment leurs affaires et quittèrent l'amphi dans un brouhaha.

Il souffla. Deux heures en moins dans son planning de cours. Satisfait de sa performance, il quitta à son tour la salle et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs pour prendre un café. Il en avait besoin, parler pendant deux heures l'avait épuisé.

- Archdeacon, l'appela un collègue, un certain Marcus Overbe.

Harry grogna mentalement. Cet homme un peu trop parfait physiquement allait lui tenir la jambe pendant une heure sur un sujet obscur pour lui. En soi, Overbe était sympathique mais canulant lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Le jeune homme lui fit un rapide sourire avant de filer vers une machine à café, se servir et déguerpir rapidement. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'écouter son collègue palabrer pendant des heures.

Il s'installa avec plaisir à son bureau et commença par allumer son ordinateur. C'était le premier geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il arrivait ici pour travailler et non pour passer en coup de vent.

Une fois la machine lancée, il ouvrit sa boîte mail et consulta ses courriers électroniques. La plupart était des programmations de réunions, le reste, des étudiants qui lui demandaient des renseignements complémentaires à son cours.

Tout à son café, il répondit à ses mails et une fois son gobelet fini, il le jeta dans sa corbeille avant de reprendre ses réponses.

Il était onze heures lorsqu'il se lança à corps perdu dans la mise au point de son devoir. Il estimait être un professeur relativement sympa avec ses étudiants. D'autres enseignants n'auraient pas hésité à piéger les devoirs en posant des questions qui n'étaient pas dans le cours mais ailleurs et, sans donner des pistes de révision. Harry le faisait mais enjoignait ses élèves, durant les cours, à aller lire les livres qu'il recommandait. La plupart des réponses à ses devoirs s'y trouvaient.

Vers treize heure, il s'étira et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Son estomac criait famine depuis une bonne heure. Il retrouva une partie de ses collègues mais n'avait aucune envie de manger avec eux. Pas aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement, les autres le virent et lui firent signe. Il ne put faire autrement que de venir à leur table.

Ils étaient quatre. Dorian Corchoran, un quinquagénaire grand et sec, enseignait la philosophie depuis une trentaine d'années. Harry l'appréciait. Il avait un sens de l'humour étrange. À ses côtés, Susan Fergonetti était son assistante. Elle était pimpante et ravissante, du haut de ses trente ans. Mais, d'après les rumeurs, elle aurait charmé tout le corps enseignant masculin en mettant en valeur ses atouts non négligeables. Elle préparait une thèse sur un sujet dont Harry avait occulté l'intitulé. Venait ensuite Marcus Overbe qui se décrivait comme étant professeur d'éducation sexuelle. Il était juste enseignant d'histoire classique mais draguait tout ce qui bougeait. Il était sympathique et plutôt bien fait de sa personne, ce qui ne laissait pas les jeunes filles indifférentes.

Le dernier, Harry crut faire une attaque en le voyant nonchalamment assis.

Drago Malefoy.

Merlin, Morgane et les autres... il était maudit. Il avait passé six ans à l'autre bout du monde pour être tranquille et son pire ennemi arrivait dans la même ville et la même université.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs qu'il soit là. D'après les souvenirs que Harry avait de Malefoy, le blond détestait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux Moldus. C'était un Sang-Pur fier de ses origines qui avait tendance à dénigrer tous ceux dont le sang était inférieur au sien. Restait à savoir ce qu'un Sang-Pur de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise tel que lui venait faire ici, en Australie.

C'était une excellente question.

- Drago, je te présente William Archdeacon, pépia Susan en battant des cils en direction de Malefoy. C'est le professeur d'histoire ancienne. William, Drago Malefoy. C'est le nouveau professeur d'archéologie.

Dire que Harry était ravi aurait été un mensonge. Il allait devoir travailler en collaboration avec ce crétin snobinard et c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Énervé, il ne desserra pas les mâchoires, sauf pour manger, et n'adressa la parole à personne malgré les tentatives de ses collègues. Sitôt son plateau fini, il se leva et quitta la table. Il entendit vaguement Susan expliquer à Drago qu'il ne devait pas prendre ombrage de ce comportement plus que mal-élevé.

Harry retrouva la quiétude de son bureau et se replongea à corps perdu dans son travail. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre à ses cours et ses devoirs à préparer. Malefoy devait sortir de son esprit.

Voyant au bout de dix minutes qu'il lui était impossible de se concentrer, Harry ferma les yeux et s'obligea à se détendre. Il avait pris des cours de yoga durant quelques semaines à son arrivée à Sydney. Et depuis, pour se calmer, il pratiquait des exercices de respiration et vidait son esprit.

Des coups frappés contre sa porte le firent sursauter et le tirèrent de sa bulle de silence. Il maugréa un « entrez ». Si on le laissait tranquille durant vingt minutes, il était détendu et calme. Si on interrompait sa séance, il était sur les nerfs.

En voyant Malefoy entrer, la bouche en cœur, Harry sentit sa colère augmenter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le blond soit là, devant lui ? Merlin lui en voulait-il à vie ?

Harry se souvint au dernier moment avant d'attaquer son nouveau collègue, qu'il n'était pas censé le connaître. Il s'exhorta au calme. William Archdeacon ne savait rien de Malefoy. Harry Potter n'existait plus. Il ne devait pas oublier ces deux préceptes.

- Monsieur Malefoy, fit-il d'une voix un peu plus tranchante et froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Drago, sourit le blond. Nous sommes collègues après tout.

L'ancien Poufsouffle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. D'abord la rage, maintenant la joie. Il devait se calmer. Son attirance pour Drago n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il le connaissait et savait de quoi son nouveau collègue était capable, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre.

Seulement, c'était Harry et non William qui avait connu Malefoy. Et c'était William qui se tenait assis à son bureau.

-J'ai eu la sensation que vous ne m'appréciiez guère, continua Malefoy en faisant référence au déjeuner.

- Détrompez-vous, mentit Harry avec aisance. C'est juste que vous voir m'a rappelé une personne qui m'a blessé.

Un demi-mensonge. Personne ne savait rien de la vie de William qui était, en fin de compte, basée, à quelques vérités près, sur celle de Harry.

- N'y prêtez pas attention, sourit faussement Harry.

On lui avait souvent répété que son sourire, même hypocrite, restait parfaitement naturel. Ça lui avait fait peur mais avait dû avouer, à la longue, que c'était pratique. Ses collègues s'étaient moqués en lui affirmant qu'il aurait dû faire commercial, il avait le sourire pour.

Ils devisèrent poliment, et Harry passa son temps à se contrôler, avant que Drago ne prenne congé. Il avait un cours à préparer, ses classes ne commençant que le lendemain. Le professeur d'histoire ancienne soupira lorsque Malefoy quitta son bureau. Ça s'était bien passé. Mais il n'avait pas aimé voir ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard de son ancien « petit-ami ». Il y avait la même chose que lorsqu'ils étaient sous le joug du contrat. La même lueur. Il avait beau la reconnaître, il était bien incapable de dire ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier.

Le reste de sa journée se passa à toute vitesse. Il ne prêta attention à l'heure que lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. C'était Sue qui lui rappelait qu'ils dînaient ensemble ce soir et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se défile pas et qu'il soit à l'heure. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heure.

Harry rangea ses affaires vers dix-neuf heures. Il avait un peu de temps. Il serait à l'heure. Il évitait au maximum d'être en retard, surtout avec Sue qui serait capable de lui faire payer chaque minute.

Tout à ses préparatifs, il occulta sa journée de son esprit. Il ne voulait penser qu'à une chose, son dîner au restaurant avec une amie. Il s'inquiétait un peu. Sue lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle souhaitait lui parler durant ce repas. Peut-être avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un. Harry l'espérait.

À vingt heure cinquante, il était devant le restaurant en espérant passer une bonne soirée. Sue ne tarda pas. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, elle arrivait bien en avance à leurs rendez-vous.

Au grand soulagement de Harry, elle était seule. Il ne cherchait nullement à la reconquérir. Entre eux, c'était fini. Mais, si elle était venue accompagnée, il se serait senti de trop et ne serait pas resté bien longtemps. Et, mine de rien, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se changer les idées.

En vrai gentleman, il passa en premier dans le restaurant. Sue lui avait souvent fait le reproche au début de leur relation, qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui et pas assez à ses petites-amies, qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se comporter en gentleman plutôt qu'en goujat. Elle venait d'une famille guindée et portée sur les bonnes manières et s'attendait doncà ce que ses relations se tiennent bien.

Harry la guida jusqu'à leur table. C'était le restaurant qu'ils fréquentaient depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous ici. L'endroit ne respirait pas le luxe mais il était chic et agréable. En tout cas, on y mangeait bien et le personnel était agréable.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, commença Harry alors qu'un serveur leur apportait les menus .

- Oui.

Elle était rayonnante dans sa robe rouge et son sourire éclairait son visage. Ses yeux marron pétillaient en permanence. Elle était jolie avec ses longs cheveux roux qui cascadaient en une myriade de boucles dans son dos.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsque Harry était encore à la faculté, comme étudiant. Elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil, au sens propre du terme, manquant de lui crever les yeux avec son coude. Ils avaient mis quelques jours avant de sortir ensemble. Lui était en Première Année d'Histoire et elle, en Deuxième Année de Philosophie. Depuis Sue, Harry n'était sorti qu'avec des rousses. Elles l'attiraient plus que les autres.

- Vu ton air, c'est quelque chose d'important.

- Je vais me marier, s'écria Sue.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Se marier ? Harry ignorait même si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Il la regarda, abasourdi.

- Je vais me marier, Will, répéta Sue.

- Ah.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? C'était comme si son cerveau était vide. Sue aperçut son air effaré et s'en inquiéta.

- Will, dis-moi que..., elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée et le regard inquiet. Dis-moi que tu ne pensais pas qu'on se remettrait ensemble, le supplia-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais non, où tu vas inventer un truc pareil ? C'est juste que...

Il s'interrompit. Comment lui dire qu'il ne le prenait pas bien ? D'accord, ce n'était pas un adepte des potins mais Sue était son amie et son ex petite-amie, il s'estimait le droit d'être un peu au courant de ses relations. Et elle lui sortait de but en blanc qu'elle allait se marier. Et puis il prit conscience qu'il n'était qu'un ami, juste un ami, pas même son meilleur ami. Sue n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

Harry se força à sourire. Un sourire un peu hypocrite, un peu feint mais qui passa.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, mentit-il. Je suis ravi pour toi et ton futur mari.

Sue sourit à son tour, soulagée.

Harry mit fin à la soirée, prétextant une fatigue soudaine et rentra. D'ordinaire, il prenait le bus mais là, il avait envie de marcher, ça lui ferait du bien. L'air de la nuit était doux, c'était agréable et les rues étaient encore animées malgré l'heure. Il était vingt-deux heures trente.

Il marcha jusqu'à minuit avant de s'arrêter. Ses pas l'avaient conduit aux abords d'un parc. Il était loin de chez lui mais il s'en moquait. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche et laissa son regard dériver sur les jeux d'enfants.

0o0

Les semaines passèrent et le mois de mai arriva, lentement, et avec lui les premières fraîcheurs. L'hiver arrivait.

Harry avait mis plusieurs mois à s'adapter à cette inversion de saisons durant les semaines qui avaient suivi. Ils étaient dans l'hémisphère sud, les mois les plus chauds correspondaient à ceux les plus froids dans l'hémisphère nord.

Il avait eu du mal également avec le calendrier scolaire. L'année scolaire débutait fin janvier, voire début février et se finissait fin décembre.

Harry supporta tant bien que mal Malefoy qui semblait se faire un plaisir de le draguer en public. L'ancien Poufsouffle laissait glisser malgré les remarques désagréables de ses collègues qui s'étaient mis à le fuir sans raison. Était-ce parce qu'ils croyaient qu'il était gay ? En un mois et demi, il eut l'impression d'être retourné à Poudlard, à l'époque où il n'avait aucun ami. Et depuis que le blond était là, Harry éprouvait toutes les peines du monde à se lever. Il dormait de moins en moins et mangeait à peine.

Sue passait moins de temps avec lui. Depuis l'annonce de son mariage, ils avaient dû sortir deux fois. Harry retrouva ses vieux réflexes, ne rien demander à personne. Résultat, il ne l'appelait pas et ne cherchait pas à la voir. Elle-même ne le faisait pas. Seul Malefoy passait le voir dans son bureau, à l'improviste.

Ses journées finirent par ressembler à une routine morne. Il ne sortait plus de chez lui, à part pour assurer ses cours.

Et puis, un jour, il ne tint plus. Il devait partir.

Il n'en parla à personne, sauf au principal de l'université à qui il remit sa lettre de démission. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que l'administration l'accepte. Durant ce temps, il continua à assurer ses cours. Et puis le soir, quand il rentrait, il s'occupait de faire ses cartons. Il préférait le faire manuellement.

De toute manière, il n'y avait pas grand chose lui appartenant. Les meubles avaient été fournis avec l'appartement. Harry avait juste posé son sac. Le reste, il l'avait acheté avec l'argent qu'il prenait à la banque Gringotts.

Ragnok lui avait assuré, lorsqu'il était allé le voir juste avant son départ définitif de l'Angleterre, que son argent serait en sécurité à la banque et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de clore ses comptes. Il lui suffisait d'envoyer une lettre indiquant le montant désiré et de la signer avec une goutte de son sang pour recevoir, en équivalent moldu converti dans la monnaie du pays, la somme demandée, moyennant, bien entendu, une commission pour l'agent de change.

Harry avait également ouvert un compte au nom de William Archdeacon dès son arrivée en Australie et y faisait virer son salaire. Ça prenait moins de temps pour retirer et déposer de l'argent. Dès qu'il donna sa lettre à l'Université, il se chargea de clore ce compte et de le faire transférer à Gringotts qui avait une reconnaissance dans le monde moldu, pour les sorciers qui y travaillaient et qui faisaient virer leur argent sur leur compte. C'était courant comme pratique.

Mi-juin, soit, un mois après avoir donné sa lettre, Harry reçut une réponse du conseil d'administration de l'établissement, envoyée directement chez lui. C'était officiel, il n'était plus le professeur Archdeacon mais un simple chômeur.

Il aurait voulu retenter le professorat mais ailleurs. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait encore changer d'identité. S'il partait et s'installait autre part sous le nom de William Archdeacon, il serait retrouvé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et s'il changeait d'identité, ça voulait dire nouveau dossier et nouvelles falsifications. Pour ça, il savait qu'il allait devoir utiliser la magie. Mais ça voulait dire qu'on pouvait le retrouver grâce à son flux magique. Alors, il devait changer d'orientation.

Harry se posa dans l'unique fauteuil du petit salon et regarda la pièce. Un canapé en daim était adossé contre l'un des murs, juste en face d'une petite télévision posée sur une table basse. La table de la salle à manger servait de bureau à Harry. Il y corrigeait ses copies et travaillait sur son ordinateur branché dans un coin. Dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, une bibliothèque que le jeune homme avait acheté_**e**_ mais qu'il laisserait, et son fauteuil.

L'appartement n'était pas récent, les tapisseries dataient de quelques années mais étaient propres. Le linoléum était partout, imitation parquet, jusque dans les toilettes. Harry l'avait trouvé rapidement et pour pas très cher. C'était petit mais ça lui convenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace. Il avait une cuisine équipée, un salon-salle à manger, une chambre, une salle de bain avec toilettes. Tout était meublé simplement. Il appartenait à un vieux monsieur qui habitait l'étage au-dessus. Harry lui versait un loyer.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver ailleurs.

Il avait prévenu le vieil homme qu'il partirait. Son voisin avait été attristé.

Harry avait récupéré ça et là des affaires dans son bureau mais il devait y retourner une dernière fois pour prendre ce qui restait et puis, il partirait. Encore. Vu l'heure tardive, le jeune homme se dit qu'il irait tôt le lendemain. Il avait moins de risque de croiser ses collègues et surtout, Malefoy.

Il devait être à peine sept heures lorsque Harry pénétra son bureau. Il n'était jamais venu si tôt et devait avouer que ce calme était légèrement inquiétant. En tout cas, il était assuré d'être tranquille jusqu'à au moins huit heures. Malefoy ne commençait qu'à dix heures. Harry le savait car il s'était procuré l'emploi du temps de son « ex petit-ami ». Et les autres ne viendraient certainement plus le déranger. Ils le fuyaient.

L'ancien Poufsouffle aurait pu se défendre et crier haut et fort qu'il n'était pas gay, il savait par expérience que personne ne le croirait, on affirmerait même qu'il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même. Il aurait pu également se trouver une petite-amie mais, étrangement, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à ça. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir avec qui que se soit. Ce qui avait alimenté les rumeurs.

Harry remplit son carton, vidant son bureau des quelques objets personnels qui restaient assez rapidement. Et trente minutes plus tard, il refermait la porte, ses affaires sous le bras et l'esprit plus léger.

Comme lorsqu'il avait fait pour la dernière fois la route à bord du Poudlard Express, il était pressé de partir.

- William ?

Harry se figea, manquant de peu de jurer tous les saints qu'il connaissait. Susan s'approchait à grands pas de lui. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas passé son chemin, comme tous les autres jours ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le voie et qu'elle s'arrête ?

- Tu pars ?

- Oui, soupira Harry qui ne pouvait décemment pas l'envoyer voir ailleurs. J'ai démissionné.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Il se retint de ricaner. C'était maintenant qu'elle s'inquiétait ? Ça faisait presque trois mois qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole.

- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde Susan, lâcha-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir, la défiant d'ajouter un mot de plus.

La jeune femme s'écarta prudemment et le laissa passer. Harry ne vit pas l'air étonné sur son visage. Il voulait partir au plus vite de cet établissement, ne plusvoir personne.

Une heure plus tard, il était au pied de son immeuble. Dans quelques minutes, cette vie serait derrière lui. Il entra dans le hall et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, son carton sous le bras. En sortant de la cage d'ascenseur, il se figea. Là encore, il était maudit. Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir se retrouvaient devant lui justement ce jour-là ?

Malefoy était posté devant chez lui – restait à savoir comment il avait eu son adresse – et semblait déterminé à rester là.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ? Et comment tu as eu mon adresse ?

- Là n'est pas la question, Potter. La vraie question c'est de savoir pourquoi tu as un carton avec toi ? Et pourquoi Susan est venue me voir en urgence dans mon bureau pour me dire que tu partais ? Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon je n'en aurais rien su.

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta. Potter. Malefoy savait qui il était. Ne restait plus qu'à jouer l'innocent.

- Potter ? Je pense que tu te trompes de personne.

- Je suis certain du contraire, Harry. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles. Es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer cette conversation dans ce couloir ?

- Cette conversation, comme tu le dis si bien, n'a pas lieu d'être. Maintenant je te prierai de quitter mon palier et de me laisser en paix. Et je ne suis pas Potter.

Assez énervé par la présence de Malefoy et fatigué par la nuit qu'il venait de passer à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, Harry n'était pas prêt à se montrer aimable. Il bouscula son ancien collègue et ouvrit sa porte mais, Drago décida de l'embêter jusqu'au bout et s'incrusta dans l'appartement en jetant un sort de stupéfixion au locataire juste au moment où ce dernier posa un pied à l'intérieur.

Malefoy traîna Harry jusqu'au canapé et revint fermer la porte avant de lancer le contre-sort. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour bondir sur son adversaire mais ce dernier avait sa baguette en main et n'hésita pas un seul instant à la glisser contre la jugulaire de son « ex petit-ami », l'arrêtant net.

- Je veux que tu partes, siffla Harry sans bouger d'un millimètre, les yeux fermés et le menton relevé.

Il n'avait plus envie de faire semblant, de jouer le rôle de William Archdeacon. Parce que William Archdeacon allait mourir d'ici quelques minutes.

- Non, pas cette fois. Je t'ai déjà laissé filer une fois, pas deux ! Pourquoi tu veux partir encore ?

- Je doute que ça te concerne ! C'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que j'en veux ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! À toi moins encore qu'aux autres ! Maintenant recule et va-t-en !

- Non, je te l'ai dit, je ne te laisserai pas filer une autre fois, murmura Drago en baissant sa baguette.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Harry, résigné.

- Parce que je t'aime abruti ! s'emporta le blond.

- Quoi ?

Harry était choqué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Malefoy puisse lui sortir _ça_. Abasourdi, il ne put qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche, imitant parfaitement la carpe.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? bégaya-t-il avec espoir.

Malefoy ne pouvait pas l'aimer, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais l'air abattu du blond le fit douter.

- Si seulement, avoua l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix faible.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Ou plutôt,il avait peur de comprendre, il ne savait plus très bien.

- C'est pourtant simple, Potty. Tellement simple que même un esprit comme le tien peut comprendre. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour t'avoir. Je te l'ai dit, tu es à moi et je t'aurai par tous les moyens.

Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir eu peur à ce moment-là.

- Et la dette de vie était un bon moyen pour t'avoir.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, avoua Harry totalement perdu.

Malefoy soupira.

- Es-tu stupide ? Pourquoi je t'aurai demandé de sortir avec moi si ce n'est pas par amour ?

- Par jeu ! répliqua Harry avec colère. Pour m'humilier ! Tu l'as assez fait durant six ans ! Tu m'as pourri la vie à Poudlard, je n'ai vu là qu'un autre moyen pour arriver à tes fins et à me mettre définitivement à tes pieds. Tu m'avais juré que tu ferais de ma vie un enfer, et crois-moi, tu y es parvenu ! Six ans et demi à subir tes nouvelles idées toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres, et tu t'étonnes ensuite que je ne comprenne pas que tu puisses prétendre m'aimer ? Mais qui comprendrait ?

- Tout l'école le savait ! Tout le monde était au courant !

- Moi pas ! À cause de toi et tes sbires, personne ne voulait plus s'approcher de moi ! Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne ! J'ai appris à me débrouiller seul !

Harry combattit le désir d'éclater en sanglots aux souvenirs de ces sept années passées à l'école. Des larmes traîtresses dévalèrent ses joues et il les essuya rapidement. Il n'allait pas pleurer en public. Surtout pas devant Malefoy.

- Harry, commença Drago en s'approchant doucement.

- Non, tu restes où tu es ! Tu ne peux pas me sortir que tu m'aimes, comme ça ! Pas après ce que tu m'as fait. Et tu ne peux pas venir me demander des comptes alors que tu es, à chaque fois, responsable de mon départ ! Maintenant, sors de chez moi et...

- Je t'ai dit qu'il en était hors de question. Je t'ai retrouvé et je refuse de te laisser partir ! Tu as peut-être été malheureux, mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé ces sept dernières années. À cause de toi !

L'ancien Poufsouffle faillit éclater de rire mais le regard glacial de Malefoy l'en empêcha.

- Je te conseille de t'asseoir, ça va être un peu long.

La requête de Drago sonna comme un ordre aux oreilles de Harry mais, vaincu, il obtempéra. Autant écouter ce que le blond avait à dire. Plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite il partirait et Harry serait enfin seul.

- Le 2 août 1998, on a lu dans les journaux que tu étais mort dans l'explosion de la maison de ta famille moldue. Les experts ont affirmé que ta famille était morte également. Les Aurors et Sorciers-du-feu moldus avaient trouvé quatre corps. Le légistomage moldu a établi qu'il s'agissait des Dursley et le dernier corps était sans aucun doute le tien. On ne pouvait pas vraiment l'identifier car les légistomages moldus n'avaient aucun fichier comparatif mais tu étais le seul à vivre là-bas. Les Aurors moldus ont découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un acte criminel mais personne n'a pu trouver le coupable. On t'a enterré le 5 août. Tout le monde est venu pour se recueillir sur la tombe du Vainqueur-de-Voldemort.

De nouveau, Harry voulut éclater de rire. Cette histoire était invraisemblable. Des gens étaient venus se recueillir sur sa tombe. Les mêmes qui lui avaient tourné le dos.

Il occulta le fait que sa famille était également décédée. Il ne les portait pas dans son cœur et cette nouvelle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Quant à sa soi-disant mort, il n'y croyait pas. Il n'était pas responsable, il était parti un mois avant. Mais il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu détruire la maison des Dursley.

- J'ai passé deux ans en dépression. Au début, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu étais mort. Et je t'en ai voulu. Père a quitté son travail au Ministère pour m'épauler et me faire sortir. On a voyagé. Mais ça ne m'a rien fait. Plus le temps passait, plus je sombrais. Et puis, Père nous a fait rentrer et m'a forcé à reprendre sa place au Ministère. Il m'a fait remarquer que les affaires Malefoy n'allaient pas fructifier toutes seules et qu'il était à la retraite. Qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je me secoue sinon, notre famille allait sombrer et que je m'en mordrais les doigts.

Harry imaginait parfaitement Malefoy père tenir ce genre de discours. Mais le jeune Potter estimait que Lucius Malefoy était un peu jeune pour prendre sa retraite. Il devait avoir dans les cinquante ans, au grand maximum. Peut-être moins. Mais Drago devait sans doute exagérer.

- J'ai mis du temps avant de m'en sortir totalement. J'ai travaillé pour Fudge durant deux ans et puis, Amélia Bones est devenue Premier Ministre. Ça fait trois ans que je travaille avec elle. Il y a quatre mois, à peu près, un jeune homme est venu demander audience à la Ministre. J'étais présent. Il a affirmé t'avoir vu ici, à Sydney. Sa petite-amie t'avait comme professeur. Et pour appuyer ses dires, il nous montre une photographie moldue de toi. Même si tu t'es teint les cheveux, d'ailleurs cette couleur châtain ne te va pas du tout, que tu as enlevé tes lunettes, on te reconnaît. Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite. J'ai demandé à intégrer cette université et à devenir professeur. J'ai dû user de sortilèges pour y parvenir J'ai même pris des cours afin de pouvoir passer inaperçu chez les moldus. La suite, tu la connais.

- Oui je la connais. Explique-moi pourquoi tu es là ? Tu as fais ça pour quoi ? Pour me ramener en Angleterre ? Oublie. Je n'y retournerai pas ! Et ton petit jeu stupide d'éloigner mes collègues, c'était pour quoi ça aussi ?

- Mon but est, effectivement de te ramener en Angleterre. C'est ton pays. Pour le reste, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Laisse-moi rire Malefoy. Tu y es forcément pour quelque chose.

- Rentre avec moi en Angleterre, Harry, lui ordonna presque Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne mens pas ?

- Tu veux une preuve ?

Harry hocha la tête. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malefoy lui saute dessus et ne transplane avec lui, le faisant hoqueter de surprise. Il n'avait paspensé à poser un sortilège anti-transplanage dans son appartement parce qu'il s'estimait en sécurité.

Le blond desserra son étreinte et Harry put voir où ils avaient atterri. L'endroit ne lui disait rien du tout.

- Nous sommes chez moi, lui apprit Drago.

Il glapit indignement lorsque le poing de Harry percuta sa joue et l'envoya sur le sol de dalles en marbre blanc et noir.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? s'indigna Drago en se relevant.

Son nez était en sang. Il avait tourné la tête au mauvais moment. Le poing de Harry avait rencontré son appendice nasal, faisant gicler le sang et tachant la chemise blanche du blond. Il n'avait pas retiré son manteau et sa veste de costume, il n'avait fait que les ouvrir, laissant apparaître une chemise en soie.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu oses poser cette question ! Tu m'as fait transplaner sans me prévenir ! On aurait pu finir désartibulés, espèce de crétin !

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu voulais une preuve ! Elle est ici !

Drago se jeta un rapide sort de soin avant de traîner Harry à sa suite. Il n'écouta pas les protestations bruyantes et marcha d'un pas énergique à travers la demeure. Ils traversèrent des dédales de couloirs, passèrent devant des centaines de tableaux, sans doute les anciens maîtres des lieux, montèrent des dizaines de marches avant d'arriver enfin devant une porte. Le trajet avait laissé à Harry un point de côté douloureux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire une pause que déjà Drago ouvrait la porte.

Harry ne mit guère plus de quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre et plus exactement, de celle de l'héritier Malefoy.

La pièce était spacieuse, peut-être plus grande que son appartement à Sydney. Les murs étaient blancs. Les touches de couleurs venaient du parquet ciré et patiné par le temps, du mobilier en bois et finement ouvragé, ainsi que des tentures d'un profond vert émeraude aux fenêtres et au lit à baldaquin. Quelques fauteuils avaient été disposés ça et là, tapissés d'un magnifique imprimé de bandes blanches, vertes et argentées et le bois apparent des pieds, du dossier et des accoudoirs avait été peint en noir.

Drago lâcha sa charge dans l'un d'eux et bloqua la porte d'un sort avant de se détourner et d'aller fouiller dans l'imposante armoire à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il revint vers Harry avec une vasque assez plate. Son invité grimaça. Il savait ce que c'était.

Une Pensine.

Malefoy avait mis ses souvenirs dans une Pensine. Voilà donc pourquoi il n'avait pu en parler là-bas.

Harry connaissait le principe mais il n'en avait jamais utilisé. Il avait vu celle de Dumbledore, par accident, et mû d'une certaine curiosité, il avait demandé ce que c'était. Le directeur lui avait aimablement répondu. Et le jeune homme s'était renseigné davantage. Les souvenirs de la personne étaient vrais, on ne pouvait les altérer sans que cela ne se voi_**e**_. Si un détail manquait, il serait rendu flou.

- C'est ma Pensine personnelle. Père me l'a offerte il y a cinq ans, afin d'y mettre tous mes souvenirs se raccrochant à toi. C'était un bon moyen de faire le tri. Il espérait que j'irai mieux. J'ai mis un an avant de me décider à l'utiliser comme tel. C'est grâce à ça que je m'en suis sorti.

Il déboucha une fiole et la versa au-dessus de la Pensine. À la place d'un liquide, un simple filament tomba doucement. À la surface du récipient, Harry put voir se dessiner des visages. Il se pencha malgré lui, attiré. Il eut l'impression de plonger la tête la première dans le vide.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il se trouvait à Poudlard. Il ignorait où mais il savait qu'il était dans l'école.

Rapidement, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et repéra Malefoy. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui devait avoir onze ans. C'était sans doute en Première Année. Il était accompagné par Crabbe et Goyle et parlait tout seul. Il marmonnait des mots sans le moindre sens. Harry reconnut son nom.

L'enfant s'arrêta soudain et un sourire machiavélique illumina son visage. Pour Harry, ce genre d'expression sur un gamin de cet âge était une mauvaise chose. Drago lui faisait penser à Dudley lorsque celui-ci allait faire une bêtise et qu'il allait faire accuser Harry.

- Demain, il verra, annonça le blondinet à haute voix. Il a refusé de me serrer la main, et on ne refuse rien à un Malefoy. Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Weasley.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qui se passerait le lendemain, Drago allait le menacer et mettre ses menaces à exécution. C'était étonnant que l'enfant se venge de cette manière juste pour une poignée de main. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre là-dessous.

Le souvenir s'effaça, laissant place à un autre. Harry se souvenait de ce moment. C'était la fameuse scène après le cours d'Astronomie. Il se rappelait surtout de la menace et d'avoir fui la tour pour retourner à toute vitesse dans sa salle commune. En voyant le petit Harry – l'adulte était étonné de découvrir qu'il avait été si petit et si chétif à cet âge – quitter la tour en courant, l'ancien professeur ferma les yeux, laissant ses propres souvenirs remonter. Il n'avait eu de cesse dans sa jeunesse, de repenser à cet instant où sa vie était effectivement devenue un enfer.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le petit Malefoy, entouré de ses deux balourds d'amis, flanquait des coups de pied au mur du couloir. Ils avaient dû sortir peu après le petit Poufsouffle.

- Il aurait dû... il n'a pas...

Drago vitupérait rageusement sans être capable de finir ses phrases. Il semblait hors de lui. Pourtant, il avait fait ce qu'il voulait faire, effrayer Harry. Il aurait dû être content. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Dès demain, vous ferez en sorte que Potter soit tout seul. S'il n'est pas ami avec moi, personne ne l'aura.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter un court instant. C'était ça que voulait faire Malefoy ? L'isoler pour faire ensuite de lui son ami ?

- Alors pourquoi il a passé tout son temps à m'humilier ? se demanda le jeune homme à voix haute.

Le souvenir s'effaça une nouvelle fois. Le suivant était en Quatrième Année si Harry s'en référait à ce qu'il voyait. Là encore, il avait parfaitement en mémoire ce moment. Malefoy l'avait plaqué contre un mur, encore, lui avait jeté le maléfice du saucisson et s'amusait à lui jeter des petits sortilèges de brûlure. Bien entendu, personne ne bougeait le petit doigt. À vrai dire, tout le monde passait devant eux sans vraiment les voir. Les élèves les voyaient parfaitement mais Crabbe et Goyle étaient assez dissuasifs. À quatorze ans, ils étaient aussi grands, voire plus, que les Septième Année et concurrençaient en taille les armoires de l'école. Ils n'étaient pas très intelligents ni très doués en magie mais ils savaient jouer de leurs poings.

Harry assista de nouveau à une de ces humiliations publiques et routinières. Ça lui fit mal de se voir incapable de bouger et de se défendre. Il avait l'impression de ressentir encore les décharges et les brûlures des sorts. Malgré lui, il se tendait invariablement lorsqu'il voyait les étincelles bleuâtres le toucher. Il tremblait de tout son être. Sa peau en avait gardé des traces pendant des semaines. Aujourd'hui encore, quelques cicatrices subsistaient. Cette attaque-là avait été la pire.

Toutes les attaques avaient laissé des marques. Il se rappelait de chacune d'elles, son corps en portait les stigmates.

Et Malefoy disait qu'il l'aimait. Harry secoua la tête. Il n'était pas question d'amour mais de haine. Seule une personne haïssant une autre personne pouvait faire ça.

Sous ses yeux, il vit le blond reculer et prononcer le contre-sort. Le jeune Harry s'écroula par terre, le corps tremblant. L'adulte se souvint qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, traumatisé à l'idée de remettre de nouveau un pied dans le couloir avec le risque d'être de nouveau brutalisé comme ça.

Harry n'avait plus été le même après ça. Sa paranoïa avait commencé à partir de ce jour et elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Même lorsqu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour l'Australie. Son appartement était protégé par un simple sort. Personne ne pouvait entrer sans la clef. Et il n'y en avait que deux, lui et le propriétaire. Et aucun étranger ne devait entrer sans qu'il ne soit au courant, c'était l'accord passé avec le vieil homme. Lui-même n'avait invité personne. Aucune conquête n'était venue ni le moindre ami.

Il n'avait pas pensé poser un sortilège anti-transplanage parce qu'aucun sorcier ne vivait ici et connaissait son adresse. Il n'en avait pas vu l'utilité. Ça avait été la seule faille.

Le souvenir suivant l'intrigua. Il vit clairement Malefoy et Rogue dans le bureau du maître des potions.

- Le directeur me charge d'appliquer une sanction quant à votre conduite, Monsieur Malefoy, disait l'homme de l'habituelle voix basse et glaciale qu'il employait avec Harry. Approchez-vous de Monsieur Potter encore une fois pour l'attaquer aussi bassement que vous l'avez fait, et vous êtes exclu de cette école. Votre attitude inqualifiable me pousse à vous donner un mois de retenues et le retrait de cinquante points à la Maison Serpentard. Vous recevrez la date et l'heure de votre première retenue. Vous pouvez disposer.

Malefoy baissa les yeux et, les épaules basses, il se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers son directeur de Maison.

- Puis-je demander comment il va ?

- Hors de ma vue ! tonna Rogue.

Harry vit Drago refermer précipitamment la porte et s'enfuir en courant. Il aurait fait de même s'il avait été à sa place. Rogue était impressionnant en temps normal mais, lorsqu'il était furieux, c'était plus angoissant encore.

Le blond se précipita dans sa salle commune et ordonna de voir tous les élèves. Il tremblait un peu et avait du mal à retrouver son souffle mais il avait l'air de s'en moquer.

- Le premier qui s'approche de Potter, je le massacre ! Plus personne n'a le droit de l'approcher !

Le souvenir suivant devait se dérouler quelques jours plus tard. Drago était de nouveau dans le bureau de Rogue et récurait, à la main, des chaudrons. Voir un Malefoy, aristocrate jusqu'au bout des ongles, à genoux en train de récurer avec la seule aide d'une brosse à dent, des chaudrons sales, c'était jouissif pour Harry.

Ce devait être la fin de la retenue car Rogue lui demanda de se relever et de déposer son matériel.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, fit le professeur, pourquoi vous lui avez fait ça ?

- Comment il va ?

- Répondez à ma question et je verrai si je peux répondre à la votre.

Malefoy parut réfléchir.

- Je voulais qu'il soit mon ami. Mais il n'a jamais voulu.

Cet aveu surprit Harry. Était-ce vrai ? Il se souvenait avoir entendu Malefoy dire à Crabbe et Goyle qu'il voulait que le brun ne soit l'ami de personne d'autre que le sien. Mais comment cela aurait-il pu se produire avec tout ce que le blond lui avait fait ?

- Donc, vous lui avez fait payer. Ce n'est pas en torturant des gens qu'ils vont s'attacher, Monsieur Malefoy. C'est un conseil. Maintenant, rentrez dans votre salle commune. Je ne supporterai pas la perte d'autres points par votre faute. Bonne nuit.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit, bonne nuit Monsieur Malefoy.

Vitupérant comme un poissonnier, Drago sortit du bureau.

- ...Jamais dû lui dire. Mieux fait de me taire ! Enfoiré de prof ! Amis... pff, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?

En arrivant dans sa salle commune, il n'avait pas décoléré. Il repoussa les attentions de Pansy et monta dans son dortoir. Harry le suivit, un peu contraint et forcé.

- Pourquoi il ne veut pas me dire comment il va ? marmonnait l'adolescent en tournant en rond depuis son arrivée. Il aurait pu me le dire. Potter n'est pas mort. Tout le monde l'aurait su.

Le lendemain, Harry vit avec stupéfaction Drago tirer de sa malle une cape d'invisibilité. Elles étaient rares. Et celle-ci n'était pas au blond. Il se serait vanté d'en avoir une. L'adulte comprit qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Malefoy la lui avait volée.

Il resta là, sans rien pouvoir dire ou faire. Le souvenir le poussa à suivre l'adolescent paré de sa cape. Là où les autres élèves allaient en cours, lui filait vers l'infirmerie. Les portes étaient ouvertes en journée. Il ne lui fut pas difficile d'entrer.

Au bout de la salle meublée par une dizaine de lits et autant de tables de chevet, un paravent avait été dressé. Le jeune Harry s'y trouvait depuis près de quinze jours maintenant. L'ancien professeur se vit et cette image de lui, recroquevillé sur son lit, lui fit plus mal qu'il n'y aurait cru. Mais il ne resta pas plus de quelques secondes. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre que cet adolescent, c'était lui. Le petit brun était maigre et presque décharné. À l'époque, il n'était pas très gros mais ces quinze jours-là, à l'infirmerie, il avait cessé de manger, maigrissant à vue d'œil. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, avait été obligée de lui envoyer dans l'estomac diverses potions nutritives.

Les traces des sortilèges étaient encore visibles sur son visage. Elles avaient aujourd'hui disparues sans laisser de cicatrice, sauf une que Harry avait encore près de l'oreille droite. Une tâche ronde et pâle était visible si on y prêtait attention.

Harry se vit reculer et sortir de l'infirmerie assez rapidement. Malefoy avait dû prendre la fuite. Quand ce dernier réapparut, ils étaient dans les toilettes pour garçons les plus proches et le blond vomissait tripes et boyaux dans une des cuvettes.

Malefoy était donc venu le voir ? Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir vu l'abruti snobinard s'en vouloir de ce qu'il avait fait ou alors, s'il devait être désolé pour lui.

L'adulte se souvenait qu'après ça, Malefoy ne se montrait jamais lorsqu'un sort était jeté sur le jeune Harry et que ce dernier, peu après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours quand il avait constaté que rien ne s'arrêtait. Il n'était jamais allé au bout. Il avait changé radicalement.

Les souvenirs suivants dérangèrent beaucoup Harry. Il y voyait les rêves de Drago. Et à l'évidence, il était le plus grand fantasme du blond. L'adulte ignorait de quand dataient ces rêves. Mais ils étaient très suggestifs et mielleux, à en juger par les mots doux que les deux protagonistes s'échangeaient et par les séances de sexe torride entre eux.

Harry était choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité. Adolescent il n'avait jamais su son orientation et était même sorti avec Malefoy – sous couvert d'un contrat – mais cette expérience ne lui avait pas déplu. Il était peut-être bi mais sûrement pas hétéro. C'était impossible puisqu'il était attiré autant par les hommes que par les femmes.

Ce qui le choquait, c'était de se voir en pleine action avec Malefoy. C'était bandant mais également affreusement gênant de se voir se tordre de plaisir, gémir sous les assauts du blond et crier qu'il en voulait plus et que c'était bon.

Une chance, ces souvenirs s'estompèrent, cédant la place à un autre qui devait dater de leur dernière année. Malefoy était dans la salle commune des Serpentard et lisait un livre assez épais. Il leva la tête en voyant entrer Parkinson qui semblait fière d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, il se replongea dans son livre, comme s'il était normal de la voir se comporter de la sorte.

Il la repoussa brutalement quand elle se mit à lui tripoter les cheveux. Même Harry savait parfaitement qu'on ne touchait pas aux cheveux du blond.

- Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante, cracha Pansy en foudroyant Drago du regard.

Le livre claqua.

- T'être reconnaissante de quoi exactement ?

- J'ai fait en sorte que la source de nos ennuis disparaisse.

- La source de nos ennuis ? Pourrais-tu être plus claire ?

- Potter.

Malefoy sauta sur ses pieds et toisa Parkinson, inquiet. La jeune fille déglutit nerveusement et jeta un regard apeuré à Crabbe et Goyle mais ces derniers étaient occupés à racketter un Première Année.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Potter ? demanda Drago d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- Nous sommes fiancés, Drago, s'écria Pansy. Tu ne peux pas penser à une autre personne que moi !

Harry eut des hauts le cœur.

- Espèce d'imbécile, cracha le blond. Nous sommes peut-être fiancés mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu de ça ! Crois-moi, si Potter est ne serait-ce que blessé, tu peux dire adieu à notre mariage !

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça !

- Le contrat de fiançailles n'est pas signé. Je peux encore demander à Père de le rompre !

Pansy avait l'air nettement moins sûre d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? répéta Drago d'une voix tranchante.

- J'ai fait ça pour nous, couina la brune en se tassant.

Il était vrai que le blond était impressionnant. À tel point que toutes les conversations cessèrent et que tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux.

- Crache le morceau Parkinson !

De là où il se trouvait, Harry ne pouvait rien entendre mais il vit Malefoy se ruer hors de la salle communes. Il le suivit jusqu'au parc. L'ancien professeur savait où ils allaient, pas Drago qui jeta plusieurs sortilèges afin de retrouver le Poufsouffle. Il ne sut combien de temps le blond mit avant de retrouver son corps mais la nuit était tombée. Cet épisode était flou. Harry s'était endormi dans la neige. À part l'attaque et l'attente, il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, allongé par terre, transis.

- Bordel, s'écria Drago une fois arrivé près du corps.

C'était presque une chance qu'il soit tombé dessus. Il avait trébuché en suivant la lumière de sa baguette sans regarder où il allait.

Harry eut l'impression qu'une pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac en se voyant étendu par terre, les lèvres bleues et le visage tuméfié qui oscillait entre le rouge noirâtre des ecchymoses et le bleu causé par le froid. Il prenait conscience qu'il n'était pas passé bien loin de la mort et que sans Drago, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Rogue lui avait dit – ou était-ce Dumbledore ? – que le blond lui avait sauvé la vie, il mesurait aujourd'hui à quel point.

Il vit le blond se jeter à genoux près de lui et tâter sa gorge tout en jurant.

- Je vais massacrer cette garce, grogna-t-il ensuite, penché au-dessus du corps inerte. Potter, tu ne me lâches pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Tu m'entends ?

Harry aurait bien ricané mais l'instant ne s'y prêtait pas et il retenait son souffle. Il savait ce qui allait arriver mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser.

Il vit son corps être soulevé du sol d'un _levicorpus_ et se mettre à suivre Drago. Ce dernier marcha aussi vite qu'il pu en faisant très attention aux couloirs et aux tournants. Ils arrièrent quelques minutes plus tard, sans bruit autre que celui des pas du blond, à l'infirmerie.

Bien entendu, l'entrée fracassante de Drago alerta l'infirmière qui fondit sur eux avant de se figer en voyant Harry, inerte, flottant dans les airs.

- Posez-le sur le lit et expliquez-moi ! exigea Pomfresh.

- Je l'ai trouvé dehors, dans cet état, répondit prestement le blond en déposant délicatement le brun sur un lit.

- Allez me chercher le directeur !

Encore une fois, Drago stupéfia Harry par sa célérité. Il fila ventre à terre dans le bureau du directeur et l'ancien professeur ne put que le suivre. C'étaient ses souvenirs. Dumbledore ne fut pas bien long à convaincre et, de nouveau, Harry fut stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un vieil homme courir si vite et pourtant, le directeur courait au même rythme que Malefoy.

Quand ils débarquèrent tous les trois à l'infirmerie, le patient était chaudement recouvert d'une épaisse couverture.

Dumbledore et Pomfresh discutèrent avec emphase mais les voix furent assourdies. Harry avait beau tenter de se concentrer, rien y faisait, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était dit entre eux. En levant les yeux vers son jeune lui, il put voir Drago près du lit. Le blond s'était intéressé au blessé et à rien d'autre, ce qui pouvait expliquer que l'adulte ne parvienne pas à saisir le moindre mot.

- Potty, je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors tu te bats pour rester vivant, murmura le blond. Tu es à moi ! Tu m'entends ? À moi. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de revenir à toi assez vite.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! rouspéta Pomfresh. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites encore là ?

- Je m'en vais Madame.

Il se pencha rapidement et, à la grande stupeur de Harry, il embrassa son camarade étendu dans le lit.

- À moi, Potty. Et tu le découvriras bientôt.

Il sortit rapidement, entraînant avec lui un Harry médusé par la scène.

Les souvenirs qui suivirent étaient tous liés au couple factice, mélangés avec les ressentis de Drago lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Le blond était sans cesse seul dans son dortoir, à parler à voix haute.

Un soir, il rentra, un sourire aux lèvres en répétant encore et encore la même chose : « il m'a embrassé ». Harry n'avait pas revu ce moment dans les souvenirs du Serpentard mais il savait parfaitement à quoi le jeune homme faisait allusion. Pour l'ancien Poufsouffle, les souvenirs étaient légèrement différents, c'était Drago qui l'avait embrassé et non le contraire.

L'adulte ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement de Drago. Il était évident que le jeune Malefoy l'aimait, vu la façon dont il se comportait lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais Harry doutait encore. Toutes les questions qu'il se posait n'avaient pas encore trouvé de réponse.

Une autre image remplaça les autres. C'était quelques jours avant la fin de l'année. Malefoy l'avait conduit dans une partie du château, là où personne n'allait. Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda le jeune lui, un soupçon de nervosité dans la voix.

Tout son être était tendu et pour cause, il avait pris dans la journée une décision qui allait changer sa vie du tout au tout.

- Il parle, c'est un miracle, s'écria Drago moqueur.

- Bonne soirée, répliqua Harry en faisant mine de rebrousser chemin.

- Reste ici, imbécile, soupira Drago. Tu risques de te perdre. Écoute, j'ai juste envie de rester seul avec toi.

Pour l'adulte, cette phrase sonnait vraie mais il savait que pour son jeune lui, tout était faux.

- On n'est pas un couple, Malefoy. Nous le savons tous les deux et tout le monde le sait aussi. À quoi ça sert de faire semblant, même ici ?

Harry vit avec surprise le visage du Serpentard se crisper imperceptiblement. Ces mots l'auraient-ils blessé ? Sans doute.

- Tu... tu n'as rien compris ?

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Tu as rempli ta dette, souffla le blond avant de se détourner, laissant un Harry perdu.

Le souvenir s'arrêta là. Harry sortit de la Pensine tout aussi remué que l'adolescent qu'il était sept ans auparavant.

- Alors ? demanda le blond, presque avide.

- Je... Je ne sais pas Malefoy, murmura Harry.

Il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil qu'il n'avait jamais quitté. Drago, installé dans le second qu'il avait rapproché, le fixait. La Pensine flottait entre eux.

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

Harry avait l'impression d'entendre un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix de son vis-à-vis.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas falsifier les souvenirs sans que ça se voie. Je sais que tu dis vrai mais tu ne peux pas me montrer ça et espérer que je te tombe dans les bras. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait vivre à Poudlard durant sept ans.

- J'ai fait pour une bonne raison, tu l'as vu dans mes souvenirs, se justifia Malefoy.

- Une bonne raison ? s'emporta Harry.

La colère et la rage qui s'étaient accumulées ces quatorze dernières années devait être évacuée.

- M'isoler parce que tu estimais que personne ne devait devenir mon ami si tu ne l'étais pas, m'humilier ensuite pour Merlin sait pourquoi ? Ce sont des bonnes raisons pour toi ?

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et il faisait son possible pour ne pas la laisser éclater sinon il serait incapable de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient. Il n'avait pas pleuré et ne pleurerait pas. Il se l'interdisait.

-Tu as une idée du calvaire que j'ai enduré ? Mes premiers amis ont été à Poudlard. J'avais enfin une chance de m'intégrer dans une école, loin des brutes qui m'avaient rendu la vie impossible en primaire. J'avais l'occasion de recommencer quelque chose, de commencer une nouvelle vie. J'étais accepté pour ce que j'étais et personne ne me connaissait vraiment. Et tu as tout ruiné en quelques jours. Tu as fait exactement ce que mon cousin faisait. Faire de ma vie un enfer ! Tout ça parce que j'avais refusé de te serrer la main.

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

- J'ai voulu changer d'école en Deuxième Année, pour ne plus avoir à subir tes humiliations, ne plus voir mes anciens amis me tourner le dos parce que tes crétins de toutous les avaient intimidés. Mais Dumbledore a refusé. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai haï cette école. Il m'avait promis que ça irait mieux. Mais mes tourmentes n'ont jamais cessé. Jamais ! Ça a été pire d'années en années ! Tout le monde s'en foutait. Et dès qu'un prof te collait, tu te vengeais sur moi. Je le sais, Chourave me l'a dit au début de la Septième Année et tu paraissais plus vindicatif à ces moments-là. Ce n'est que quand elle me l'a dit que j'ai constaté ça.

À ces souvenirs sombres, Harry ricana. Un rire moqueur et bref.

- Tu sais que j'ai voulu mourir après ce que tu m'as fait en Quatrième Année ?

L'expression de Malefoy valait son pesant de gallions. Il imitait parfaitement le strangulot hors de l'eau.

- C'est une blague ?

Le visage sérieux de Harry le convainquit du contraire.

- Non. J'ai juste estimé à l'époque que sauter de la tour d'astronomie serait te faire de faire plaisir et que tu n'en valais pas la peine. Ma haine s'est transformée en indifférence à ton égard. Je te détestais toujours mais je refusais que tes actes m'atteignent.

- J'ai cessé de te poursuivre après l'attaque en Quatrième Année, avoua Drago dans un murmure. Tu l'as vu. Rogue m'a fait comprendre que ça pouvait mal finir. Je risquais l'exclusion. Et je voulais avoir mon diplôme. Alors j'ai arrêté.

- Pas tes copains ! cracha l'ancien Poufsouffle.

- J'ai tenté de les arrêter. Mais ils ont appris à se faire discrets.

- Comment Dumbledore a su ? demanda soudain Harry, prenant Malefoy de court.

- Par Rogue, répondit le blond après quelques secondes. Quelqu'un est allé le chercher et il est arrivé un peu après. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu as pourtant rigolé.

Non, Harry ne se souvenait pas mais ses souvenirs étaient flous.

- Il m'a envoyé chez Dumbledore qui m'a passé un savon, avoua Drago en détournant le regard. Le reste, tu l'as vu. Crois-moi, j'ai été puni. Père m'a fait comprendre durant les vacances de Noël qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne t'approche plus. Je t'assure que mes fesses s'en souviennent encore.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Malefoy avait été corrigé.

- Coups de canne. Père n'a pas été très content d'apprendre que j'avais failli être renvoyé. Il ne disait rien pour les heures de colle que j'avais reçu avant. Je sais que MacGonagall lui envoyait des lettres exposant les motifs mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il n'en parlait pas. J'avais juste droit à une recommandation en début d'année, du genre « ne joue pas aux imbéciles ». À Noël, en Quatrième Année, il était furieux. Je me suis juré que je te laisserai tranquille. La sentence de l'exclusion ne me faisait pas vraiment peur, je savais que Père ferait en sorte de faire chanter les autres membres du Conseil d'Administration pour que je puisse rester. Ou quelque chose dans ce style. Enfin bref Père aurait fait jouer ça en ma faveur. Mais, je t'assure que les coups de canne, ça m'a fait quelque chose. J'avais l'impression d'être retombé en enfance où, quand j'avais fait une bêtise, il me donnait un coup.

Malefoy se racla la gorge.

- Et puis, quand j'ai cessé de t'attaquer, j'ai commencé à te voir autrement. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. En fait, ça a commencé après la rentrée, en janvier. Je n'ai pas cessé de faire des rêves érotiques, ceux qui te laissent frustré au réveil. Tu étais toujours le personnage principal. J'ai tout fait, vraiment tout, pour t'oublier. Je suis même aller voir ailleurs mais rien à faire, tu étais toujours là.

- Je sais, j'ai vu, marmonna Harry.

- Comment ça tu as vu ça ?

- Septième Année, dans un couloir, tu étais occupé avec cette blondasse, lui rappela Harry d'une voix froide. À ton avis, pourquoi je ne croyais pas en ce simulacre de couple ? Je savais qu'un jour, tu irais voir ailleurs. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Tu t'es fichu de moi, Malefoy et tu oses me rejeter tous les torts ? Mais, si j'ai fui et que je ne te montrais rien, c'est à cause de toi. Remets-toi en question et demande-toi pourquoi !

Harry se tut brusquement en se demandant pourquoi il venait d'avouer une telle chose.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le blond, décontenancé. Mais... Je ne comprends... Tu parles de quoi ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi Malefoy ! Tu le sais parfaitement !

- Non, je ne vois pas du tout, avoua l'ancien Serpentard.

- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir ! Je m'en vais !

Il fit mine de se lever du fauteuil et de s'approcher de la porte quand il fut retenu par une poigne solide. Il était hors de lui ! Comment ce misérable cancrelat osait-il lui balancer en pleine figure qu'il avait oublié cet épisode ? La vision du blond en train de culbuter joyeusement cette fille était comme gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Sauf si cet abruti avait honteusement trompé son « petit-ami » durant leur relation.

- Attend ! s'exclama Drago, énervé lui aussi semblait-il. Comment ça tu pars ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec cette fille ? Et tout ce que tu m'as dit avant, c'est quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

Harry était esbaudi. Drago n'avait donc rien compris ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui, je veux !

L'ancien professeur se retourna, bouillonnant de rage et fixa le blond, plongeant un regard furieux dans les yeux étincelant de colère de son vis-à-vis. Les souvenirs déferlaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il n'eut pas conscience en cet instant d'utiliser la legilimancie. Il ne s'aperçut pas non plus de la surprise émanant de l'ancien Serpentard lorsque ses souvenirs envahirent les pensées de Drago.

L'héritier Malefoy se figea, le souffle bloqué par l'afflux d'images. Il s'effondra à genoux.

Quand le contact mental se brisa, Harry ne resta même pas pour vérifier que tout allait bien, il sortit de la chambre.

Il savait que les Malefoy avaient des elfes de maison, il avait entendu Malefoy s'en vanter. Après ses nombreuses heures passées dans les cuisines, Harry savait parfaitement que les créatures étaient très dociles et très serviables. D'ordinaire, il était aimable avec elles mais là, il ne voulait qu'une chose, partir d'ici au plus vite.

Il claqua des doigts et une des petites créatures grisâtre aux yeux globuleux et aux grandes oreilles apparut devant lui, habillée en tout et pour tout d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse.

- Monsieur a appelé Dobby ?

- Amène-moi dans le hall.

Pendant que Dobby l'obligeait avec célérité, Drago s'était laissé tomber dans un des fauteuils et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les souvenirs de Harry tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Le blond savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Ça expliquait la rage de l'ancien Poufsouffle.

Drago n'avait jamais pensé avoir été aussi atroce avec une personne. Il avait voulu que Harry devienne son ami mais, en voyant que ça n'était pas le cas, il l'avait poussé à le haïr. Il n'avait pas cru son ancien collègue quand il lui avait affirmé avoir vécu un calvaire. Maintenant, il le croyait aisément.

- Maître Drago, Monsieur, couina un elfe.

Le blond leva les yeux, fusillant du regard le serviteur qui avait osé entrer chez lui sans s'annoncer.

- Fous-moi la paix ! hurla-t-il.

Il se fichait comme d'une guigne de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il voulait pleurer sa peine et la douleur qu'il avait fait ressentir à la seule personne qu'il désirait.

À la seule personne qu'il aimait.

À la personne qu'il avait trahie.

Drago avait oublié l'épisode avec cette fille de Serdaigle, pas Harry. Voir le regard dégoûté de son « ex petit-ami » lui avait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

0o0

Harry s'effondra enfin dans son appartement. Tous ces transplanages l'avaient épuisé. Il avait dû passer par plusieurs pays avant d'arriver à bon port. Les transplanages intercontinentaux étaient difficiles, il fallait être entraîné. Et Drago travaillait au Ministère, il était sans doute habitué à voyager d'un pays à l'autre. Donc faire l'Australie et l'Angleterre en une fois était facile pour lui.

Pas pour Harry qui n'avait pas l'entraînement nécessaire. Il était passé par la France, la Turquie, l'Inde et l'Indonésie avant d'arriver. C'étaient des étapes obligatoires lorsqu'on voulait faire le trajet Angleterre-Australie.

Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était fatigué, physiquement et moralement. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là alors que Drago pourrait débarquer chez lui comme ça. Il devait partir au plus vite.

Mu par une poussée d'adrénaline, il se leva et rassembla ses affaires qu'il réduisit d'un coup de baguette après l'avoir récupéré dans la table de nuit.

Dans quelques minutes, il pourrait partir.

Dans quelques minutes, il serait loin d'ici.

0o0

Début juillet, Harry avait parcouru déjà trois pays, la Guadeloupe, la Jamaïque et était arrivé au Japon. Il ne restait jamais bien longtemps et faisait en sorte de se cacher sous un _Glamour_, histoire que personne ne le retrouve. Il n'avait pas le temps de lier connaissance avec des gens, il fuyait le contact humain et se terrait dans les chambres d'hôtel. Il en changeait assez souvent, deux à trois par semaine.

Les locations coûtaient cher mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait assez d'argent sur son compte en banque pour vivre trois vies et n'était donc pas inquiété par l'aspect financier. Ses derniers relevés bancaires avaient montré des sommes astronomiques. Son argent, lorsqu'il n'y touchait pas, fructifiait grâce aux taux d'intérêt. Et il ne retirait que très peu d'argent. La dernière fois remontait à son installation à Sydney. Il avait pris sur son salaire gagné comme professeur, enfin le peu qui lui restait après avoir payé le loyer et les charges.

Les gobelins étaient les seuls gestionnaires des comptes. Aucun sorcier ne pouvait y mettre le nez, même avec une dérogation. Toute affaire d'ordre bancaire concernait les gobelins et les sorciers qui travaillaient dans la banque, ceux-ci étant tenus au secret professionnel. Aussi, aucun humain hors de l'établissement Gringotts ne pouvait savoir que Harry Potter était encore en vie.

Ce dernier était attablé dans un restaurant japonais et attendait sa commande. Il avait découvert les sushis quelques jours auparavant et ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Le nez plongé dans l'étude d'un tableau accroché au mur lui fit manquer l'arrivée massive de plusieurs personnes.

À Tokyo, les touristes n'étaient pas rares. Aussi, personne n'était surpris lorsqu'un groupe d'étrangers européens ou américains franchissait les portes des divers bâtiments.

L'ancien Poufsouffle leva les yeux au moment où un serveur lui apporta sa commande. Il se figea et jura à voix basse. Pourquoi Merlin ne décidait-il pas de le laisser en paix ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Mais surtout, comment Drago Malefoy avait-il pu le retrouver ? Harry avait fait en sorte de cacher ses déplacements et d'utiliser aussi rarement que possible la magie. Sa baguette était toujours sur lui, au cas où, mais elle quittait rarement son étui attaché à son bras.

Le jeune homme se leva doucement et se dirigea tranquillement vers les toilettes au fond du restaurant. Il s'était lancé un sortilège de traduction lui permettant de comprendre les caractères japonais.

Il soupira une fois en sécurité mais se maudit rapidement. Il avait laissé ses affaires à table. Il était donc obligé de revenir.

- Quel idiot, ragea Harry en tapant du poing contre un mur.

Il serra les dents, s'empêchant de se casser l'articulation métacarpo-phalangienne en frappant avec trop de force le carrelage des murs. Il devait se contrôler ! Il se traita mentalement d'idiot en se disant qu'il aurait dû partir avant.

Harry ressortit finalement des toilettes, vérifiant que son sortilège était en place. Personne, à moins d'un sort de repérage, ne pouvait savoir qu'il était Harry Potter. Drago ne pourrait donc pas le repérer. C'était peut-être une coïncidence mais l'ancien Poufsouffle n'était pas convaincu.

Il devait partir. Dès qu'il quittait le restaurant. Il devait faire un saut rapide à son hôtel et transplanerait pour se terrer à l'autre bout du monde.

On allait bien le laisser tranquille un jour ! Du moins, il l'espérait.

Une fois de retour à sa place, il chercha rapidement Malefoy du regard et le trouva assis à une table en train de commander. Harry soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

L'ancien professeur déjeuna rapidement. Il paya son repas et fila. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il avait quitté l'hôtel et se préparait à transplaner pour aller en Russie. Il avait toujours rêvé d'aller à Moscou. Les livres de voyage présents dans le salon de sa tante lui avaient toujours fait envie. L'Australie, la Jamaïque, la Guadeloupe et le Japon étaient en tête de liste. La Russie suivait. Après, il ne savait pas. Il irait sans doute en France.

Il arriva après sept arrêts obligatoires entre les deux pays, dans la capitale Russe et s'installa à l'hôtel.

L'endroit était sympathique bien que peu luxueux. La seule exigence de Harry, c'était que sa chambre soit propre, le reste n'avait que peu d'importance. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait y passer plusieurs mois. Il n'y resterait que quelques nuits.

Sa première nuit fut un calvaire. Il ne dormit pas ou juste quelques minutes. Pourtant il était épuisé mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il essayait encore de savoir si la présence de Drago dans ce restaurant était une coïncidence ou pas.

En descendant dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, le lendemain matin, Harry se figea. Là, assis à une table, seule, se tenait Drago.

La présence du blond ici n'était pas une coïncidence. L'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait pas avoir choisi cette ville et cet hôtel comme ça, Harry en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Il renonça à manger et retourna en courant dans sa chambre, déterminé à partir le plus vite. Seulement, il était trop fatigué pour transplaner. Sa courte nuit ne l'aiderait pas et il risquerait d'être désartibulé à cause du manque d'attention. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Il resta deux jours supplémentaires dans sa chambre, ne descendant que pour aller manger en ville. Le reste du temps, il le passa à croiser les doigts pour ne pas entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Le brun ne voulait pas revoir Drago. Il était incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était qu'il devait le fuir.

Le matin du quatrième jour, Harry referma sa valise qu'il rétrécit et glissa dans sa poche de jean. Il se hâta de se rendre à la réception et paya son séjour. Une fois dehors, il repensa à la direction suivante.

Il voulait aller à Paris, visiter la Tour Eiffel et le musée du Louvre. Les photographies du livre de voyage de sa tante lui revinrent en mémoire, comme à chaque fois. Petit, il avait feuilleté quelques pages afin de voir les différents lieux.

Harry ferma les yeux et se remémora le Champ de Mars. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une différence dans l'air.

À Moscou, il faisait frais. Ici, le fond de l'air était plus chaud.

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry sourit. La Tour Eiffel se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré. Il avait réussi. Il était à Paris. Mu par une envie soudaine, il écarta les bras, leva la tête et se mit à tourner sur lui-même, telle une toupie.

Avant de s'arrêter, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Harry tituba, l'air ivre, jusqu'à un banc et s'y laissa tomber. Un sourire ravi éclaira son visage.

Il était à Paris.

La capitale de l'amour.

Et son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Il se serra davantage lorsqu'un couple passa devant lui, main dans la main et se regardant avec de grands yeux amoureux.

Harry n'avait jamais vécu ça et, en cet instant, il aurait bien voulu le vivre. Il ne savait pas si c'était la ville, mais il avait envie d'être aimé. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait qu'on l'aime vraiment.

Malgré lui, lorsqu'il pensa à l'amour, une image s'imposa d'elle-même à lui.

Drago.

Et Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il fuyait.

Malefoy lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et Harry lui avait presque ri au nez. Les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés à Poudlard durant leur « idylle » lui revinrent avec force. S'il s'était senti trahi à cette époque, c'était parce qu'il était amoureux lui aussi.

S'il avait fui le manoir Malefoy, c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'affronter la vérité.

S'il n'avait eu de cesse de changer de pays dès qu'il voyait Drago, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas croire que quelque chose soit possible entre eux.

Mais il ne pouvait se voiler la face plus longtemps.

Il aimait Drago.

Malgré tout ce que le blond lui avait fait subir.

0o0

Harry avait trouvé un hôtel pas très cher en plein centre de la capitale et passait ses journées à se promener à travers la ville.

Il semblait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces derniers jours bien que son regard reflète une certaine mélancolie.

Il marchait au gré de ses envies sans visiter le moindre monument, lui qui s'était promis de le faire. Il laissait ses pieds le guider.

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il était là. Harry voulait voir Drago débarquer, comme les deux fois précédentes mais il n'espérait pas. Il n'espérait plus. Il avait été de trop nombreuses fois déçu et ne souhaitait pas l'être davantage.

Assis sur un banc, dans un parc, le jeune homme regardait les enfants jouer.

- L'innocence de la jeunesse, fit une voix à ses côtés.

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre presque aussitôt et son sang martela ses tempes quand il reconnut la personne.

- Paris, la ville de l'amour, continua Drago en changeant totalement de sujet. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses aller ici.

- Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Harry, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Il ne vit pas Drago tourner les yeux vers lui. Il resta droit, fixant l'arbre en face de lui.

- Après Sydney, Sainte-Anne, Kingston, Tokyo et Moscou, Paris ne me paraissait pas être ta destination suivante. Pourtant... pourtant te voilà.

Le regard gris le quitta. Alors Harry avait eu raison, la présence du blond n'était pas une coïncidence. Il le suivait.

- Je sais que mon comportement à Poudlard a été épouvantable. Mais, une chose est sûre, je ne t'ai pas menti mi-juin. Je t'ai laissé partir, plusieurs fois même. Parce que j'imagine que c'est une preuve d'amour. Maintenant je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te prouver que je t'aime.

- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Ça peut se finir de la sorte. Il y a un épilogue. À vous de voir si vous le voulez (Didine, ton avis comptera plus que les autres)  
**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes, certaines passent entre les mailles du filet, vous seriez aimables de ne pas les lister dans les reviews, merci d'avance.  
**

**J'avoue être assez fatiguée, j'ai relu le texte pour enlever les parenthèses et les mots en gras et italiques mais, comme les fautes, il se peut que certains passent entre les mailles et j'ai la flemme de relire avec beaucoup d'attention.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bêta** : **octo**, ma poulpesque que je vénère et que j'adule, qui a pris sur son temps libre pour corriger. Parce que du boulot, y en a (faut pas croire, j'en écris des bêtises et des grosses)

**Bêta lectrice** : ma carte maman adorée, **Mirabelle31** qui a lu ce dernier chapitre pour vérifier les fautes alors que c'est un couple qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout (ma pauvre, promis, tu auras un snarry prochainement)

**Note** : ce Three Shot était à l'origine un OS mais je l'ai coupé en 3 parties sinon c'était trop long (près de 60 pages en tout).

Je dédie ce TS à **Didine Halliwell**. C'est son cadeau pour m'avoir gentiment laissé la 100ème et la 200ème reviews sur ma fiction _L'Amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux. _Normalement, c'est moi qui dois recevoir les cadeaux aujourd'hui, pas en faire, mais ça me faisait plaisir.

Voilà enfin la dernière partie. Didine a tranché, elle voulait un épilogue, le voilà. Navrée pour l'écart entre les posts mais nous avons tous une vie à côté. Cela dit, je vous remercie pour votre patience._  
_

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews. Merci aussi à x1, Talia, Guest 1 et 2, Eni et Nepheria4 pour leur review anonyme.

**/!\Avertissement****/!\** : cette fiction est classée M, il y aura une relation sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes. Si vous ne voulez pas lire, passez votre chemin !

Didine, c'est pour toi, j'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

Partie III

Ça faisait un an que Harry était revenu d'entre les morts, au bras de Drago Malefoy. Ils avaient fait une brève apparition au Ministère afin que le jeune Potter confirme, par sa magie, qu'il s'agissait bien de lui et non d'un imposteur.

Ils avaient eu rendez-vous avec la Ministre en personne, Amélia Bones. La femme était une sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée et aux courts cheveux gris. Elle était honnête et juste qui ne se laissait pas vraiment manipuler, à l'inverse de Cornélius Fudge, son prédécesseur.

- Monsieur Potter, commença la Ministre en tendant une main affable dès qu'ils furent entrés dans son bureau.

Harry la serra brièvement.

- Installez-vous, je vous prie.

Drago et Harry prirent place dans les confortables fauteuils de style empire, face au bureau. Ils ne furent pas les seuls. Deux Aurors et un Langue-de-plomb étaient également présents. Le second permettrait d'affirmer ou d'infirmer que Harry était bel et bien le Survivant. Les premiers n'étaient là que pour assurer la sécurité de la Ministre et accessoirement arrêter le jeune homme s'il se révélait être un imposteur.

La révélation aurait dû se faire au département des Aurors mais Drago était proche de la Ministre et avait exigé que ça se passe ici, Harry étant le Sauveur, il se devait d'avoir quelques privilèges.

- Monsieur, commença Bones, vous avez été déclaré mort il y a près de sept ans, le 31 juillet 1998 précisément.

- C'est ce que Dr... Monsieur Malefoy m'a expliqué lorsque nous nous sommes revus.

Harry préférait taire sa nouvelle relation avec Drago. Leur mise en couple, quelques jours plus tôt, rendait fragile l'entente des deux sorciers.

- D'après Monsieur Malefoy, les Dursley seraient morts dans un incendie, reprit Harry. Il m'a raconté que quatre corps avaient été retrouvés mais j'avoue ignorer qui était la quatrième personne. J'étais déjà en Australie.

- Quand êtes-vous parti là-bas ? Et pourquoi ?

Harry serra les dents, cette dernière question était trop indiscrète à ses yeux, surtout que le Ministère était resté inactif lorsqu'il avait eu des problèmes à Poudlard, notamment lors des publications d'articles le diffamant. Personne ne l'avait aidé même lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin.

Il ne voulait pas répondre mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Dès la fin de l'année scolaire, le 30 juin pour être précis. Une fois que le train est entré en gare, je suis sorti et j'ai cherché un endroit où dormir. Je suis resté un jour ou deux au Chaudron Baveur et...

- Pourquoi ne pas être rentré chez vous ? l'interrompit Bones. Chez votre oncle et votre tante, c'est ça ? fit-elle en consultant les dossiers concernant le jeune homme, ouverts sur son bureau.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas. Ma présence les... gênait, murmura-t-il pudiquement.

Il n'avait pas pu dire qu'il insupportait les Dursley. Et s'il était rentré, nul doute que son oncle aurait trouvé le moyen de le cloîtrer définitivement dans sa chambre. Personne ne l'attendait ailleurs. Sa scolarité à Poudlard était terminée, ses tuteurs n'avaient donc aucune crainte de voir débarquer un professeur pour le récupérer.

- Je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller que le Chaudron Baveur. Après ça, j'ai transplané jusqu'à Sydney et je me suis inscrit à la faculté. Les cours avaient commencé mais j'ai pu intégrer l'université dès juillet.

Il cacha les divers sortilèges de confusion qu'il avait dû jeter. Ce n'était pas illégal mais il préféra les taire.

- J'ai des documents l'attestant, finit-il en montrant une pochette plastique.

- J'allais vous demander des preuves.

Harry posa sa pochette sur le bureau et bientôt les papiers furent étalés sur la table en acajou.

- Ces papiers ont été remplis au nom de William Archdeacon, constata la Ministre, les sourcils froncés.

Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il regarda Drago qui secoua la tête, un petit sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

- En effet. J'ai... j'ai changé de nom. Je ne voulais pas que les gens me reconnaissent. Je voulais recommencer une nouvelle vie. William Archdeacon était un nom d'emprunt.

- C'est illégal, Monsieur, vous le savez. Un sorcier n'a pas le droit de renier ses origines et d'aller vivre sous une autre identité dans le monde moldu sans une autorisation du Ministère sorcier. Vous êtes passible d'une lourde amende, au minimum.

- Sans doute, mais je ne pense pas être là pour répondre de mes actes, Madame, défia le Survivant en toisant la Ministre. Je suis juste là pour attester du fait que je suis bien Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980, fils de James et Lily Potter, née Evans. Tous ces documents sont là pour attester de la véracité de mes dires. Le reste, c'est ma magie qui pourra ou non le confirmer. Pour le reste, vous êtes tous responsables de mon départ ! Vous n'avez pas été capables d'arrêter les publications illégales des articles me diffamant !

Il avait envie d'en finir et que les autorités cessent de le regarder comme s'il était un criminel alors que sa fuite lui avait permis de vivre enfin, au lieu de simplement survivre dans ce monde qui l'avait poussé à partir. Si on l'arrêtait pour l'utilisation d'un nom d'emprunt, il poursuivrait le ministère pour non assistance à personne en danger.

La Ministre eut la décence d'avoir l'air gêné. Elle se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

- Jabwer, fit-elle en désignant le Langue-de-plomb, procédez à l'analyse magique de ce jeune homme.

Angus Jabwer était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes et au visage sévère. Il était plus grand que Harry, mais tout aussi fin que lui. Il semblait flotter dans sa robe gris foncé.

- Bien Madame la Ministre. Monsieur, tendez votre main.

Harry s'exécuta prestement après s'être levé. Il savait plus ou moins ce qu'on allait lui faire. La magie circulait dans le sang. Pour vérifier que c'était bien lui, on devait lui prélever quelques gouttes et donc entailler la chair.

Les sorts ne servaient à rien, on était incapable de déterminer qui était le lanceur. Le Ministère était de toute façon incapable de reconnaître une signature magique, exception faite de celles des criminels ou des employés qui y travaillaient.

Le brun ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant la piqûre dans la pulpe d'un de ses doigts.

Le test fut si rapide que Harry ne se rendit compte de rien. Bones gratifia le jeune homme d'un grand sourire en lui disant que tout était en ordre.

Encore un peu sonné par la rapidité et la simplicité de l'entrevue, Harry ne remarqua que trop tard l'attroupement de journalistes agglutinés devant le bureau ministériel. Restait à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là et surtout, qui les avait prévenus.

Les journalistes se ruèrent sur lui afin d'avoir l'exclusivité d'une interview sur son retour, mais le jeune Malefoy les foudroya du regard en s'interposant entre eux et Harry.

Les Aurors furent appelés en renfort par leurs collègues, en faction devant le bureau, afin de disperser la foule. Harry et Drago s'enfuirent.

Après ce bref retour dans le monde magique, Harry avait tout bonnement refusé d'y remettre les pieds. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier tout ce que ses condisciples lui avaient fait. Il avait pardonné à Drago parce que ce dernier s'était racheté et continuait encore. Mais les autres n'avaient rien fait et ne chercheraient sans doute jamais à se faire pardonner de toutes les horreurs qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

Son désir de rester dans le monde moldu avait été sujet à des disputes mémorables dans le couple, Drago ne comprenant pas le choix de vie de son compagnon.

Ils s'étaient également disputés sur divers points, comme leur logement : Drago voulait vivre au manoir et Harry dans un appartement ridicule dans le Londres moldu puisqu'il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds dans le monde sorcier.

L'héritier Malefoy avait eu finalement gain de cause en avançant l'argument de poids : il serait protégé par les protections, ainsi personne non invité ne pourrait débarquer pour lui faire le moindre mal.

Le travail de Harry avait été un autre sujet de discorde. Certes, l'ancien Serpentard tolérait de le laisser travailler dans le monde moldu, mais pas n'importe où. Finalement, Drago accepta un seul emploi parmi les autres que le brun lui proposa, c'est à dire libraire dans le monde moldu. Le Survivant aurait pu reprendre la place de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard, mais il était hors de question de remettre les pieds dans cette école. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre ces murs.

Malgré leurs disputes, le couple se rapprochait un peu plus chaque jour.

Harry avait mis du temps avant d'accepter l'idée de ne plus vivre seul et de faire confiance à Drago. Il avait appris à se confier sur ses ressentis. Il n'avait jamais su le faire, personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé, excepté Madame Chourave.

Il avait également mis beaucoup de temps avant de permettre à Drago de le toucher. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec ses anciennes conquêtes car il avait toujours eu cette peur profonde d'être publiquement humilié. L'histoire du journal en Septième Année, avec pour Une un photomontage de lui, tout nu, ne cessait de le hanter.

Six mois avaient été nécessaires avant que Harry n'accepte de passer à l'acte. Au final, il n'avait pas regretté. Drago était encore avec lui et il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Le blond avait été prévenant avec Harry. Lorsque les choses étaient devenues sérieuses entre eux, ils avaient longuement discuté des appréhensions de l'ancien professeur d'Histoire et Drago avait tenté de les calmer au mieux en allant au rythme de son amant. Ils avaient commencé par des caresses puis ils étaient allés de plus en plus loin, repoussant petit à petit les limites de Harry jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme accepte enfin que son compagnon lui fasse l'amour.

- Quelle autre preuve d'amour te faut-il ? avait dit Drago après leur première nuit. J'ai passé quelques mois entouré de Moldus, rien que pour toi. Et je t'ai poursuivi à travers le monde pour te retrouver. Tu penses bien que maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde. Et crois-moi, un Malefoy est possessif, extrêmement possessif.

Il l'avait montré à son amant toute la nuit.

Six mois plus tard, Harry travaillait toujours dans sa librairie et Drago au Ministère. Leur couple se consolidait. Le bras droit de la Ministre avait chaque jour vent des différents articles ayant pour sujet leur couple, articles publiés dans les différents périodiques et quotidiens, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Harry ne semblait pas plus intéressé que son compagnon, il les lisait à peine.

Fin septembre, Drago remontait d'un pas allègre Regent Street avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il connaissait bien cette rue. Harry l'avait traîné là-bas au début de leur relation en lui montrant le magasin où il avait réussi à décrocher un emploi. C'était une petite librairie qui faisait le coin avec Jermyn Street. Drago y était souvent entré, plus pour voir Harry que par curiosité. La boutique était sympa et donnait envie d'y rester. Le blond retrouvait presque l'atmosphère de celle de Fleury et Bott sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il avait vécu dans le monde moldu quelques semaines en Australie mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il appréciait y rester. Moins il y passait de temps, mieux il se portait. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un monde totalement différent, et il ne s'y sentait pas du tout à l'aise.

L'ancien Serpentard avisa sa montre à gousset et se pressa. Il avait une sainte horreur d'être en retard et il avait promis à Harry d'être là, dans la boutique, à dix-neuf heures trente tapantes, heure de la fermeture.

Il avait troqué sa robe sorcière contre un costume taillé sur mesure. La mode moldue était une horreur pour les yeux et il était hors de question qu'il ose se balader dans ces jeans, comme les appelait Harry. S'il devait se vêtir comme un moldu, il préférerait porter de la laine fine. À ses pieds, des chaussures en peau de dragon. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à acheter de banales chaussures en cuir, aussi ouvragées qu'elles puissent être dans certains magasins moldus. La température particulièrement chaude pour ce mois de septembre l'avait obligé à retirer sa veste.

À dix-neuf heures trente tapantes, il poussa la porte vitrée de la librairie et entra. L'air sentait le vieux papier. Malgré lui, Drago frissonna et imagina les folies qu'il pourrait faire à son compagnon ici, dans cette pièce, au milieu des livres une fois la fermeture faite. Mais il doutait que Harry soit d'accord.

Le brun ne dénigrait que rarement une séance de câlins torrides mais il avait du mal à se laisser aller ailleurs que chez eux, au Manoir Malefoy, dans les appartements privés de Drago. Ce dernier avait essayé mais son compagnon n'était à l'aise que dans la chambre et éventuellement dans la salle de bain.

Harry n'était pas visible, aussi Drago reporta son attention sur le patron, un certain Josh Ermerson.

- Monsieur Malefoy, s'exclama l'homme avec un sourire bonhomme.

Ils se connaissaient un peu. Drago passait souvent chercher son amant, pour ne pas dire tous les soirs à la même heure. Josh avait fini par comprendre que son employé et le blond étaient ensemble. Il le tolérait mais exigeait d'eux qu'ils soient discrets. Chose dure pour l'employé du Ministère qui avait besoin de toucher Harry dès qu'il le voyait. Il se retenait donc à grand peine de sauter sur le brun et plus encore lorsque celui-ci mettait une paire de lunettes sur son nez.

- Harry est dans les rayons, je vais vous le chercher.

Drago le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il connaissait vaguement Ermerson mais n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui sourire. Ce n'était personne à ses yeux. C'était juste le patron de son amant, personne d'autre.

Le blond se faisait l'impression d'être dépendant de Harry. C'était sans doute le cas. Il était amoureux du jeune Potter depuis des années, peut-être même lors de leur première rencontre dans cette boutique du Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'ils avaient onze ans. Drago avait toujours eu la sensation que Harry devait être son ami, qu'il devait être à lui.

Maintenant que c'était le cas, Drago ne pouvait s'imaginer être trop loin de son amant.

Un Serpentard dépendant d'un Poufsouffle, ça avait fait rire jaune Lord Malefoy lorsqu'il avait découvert que son fils était amoureux de Harry Potter et qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui. C'était Drago qui avait supplié son père d'intervenir lors du Conseil Administratif afin de faire expulser Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. C'était encore lui qui avait demandé au professeur Rogue d'aller parler à Potter pour le pousser à dénoncer les coupables. C'était lui qui avait contraint et forcé sa maison à cesser la reproduction et le collage des affiches de Harry nu à travers l'école. Leur directeur avait été effrayant quand il était venu les voir dans leur salle commune afin de retirer près de deux cent points à la maison Serpentard. Ils avaient fini derniers du classement, loin derrière les Poufsouffle qui s'étaient retrouvés détenteurs de la Coupe, à la grande joie du professeur Chourave.

Le jeune homme cessa de réfléchir lorsque son amant sortit enfin du rayonnage.

Harry allait y passer ce soir. Jamais il n'aurait dû s'habiller avec ce jean. Drago ne supportait pas cette matière sur lui mais il adorait la voir sur le corps fin du brun. Ça mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et ça lui faisait des fesses de rêve Mais, ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout, c'était de le déshabiller entièrement et de s'enfoncer lentement en lui, de le voir s'abandonner aux délices du sexe, de l'entendre crier son plaisir et de l'observer en train de jouir. Harry était magnifique quand il jouissait.

Dès qu'ils allaient rentrer, Harry allait très certainement devoir se racheter d'autres vêtements, ceux-là seraient hors d'usage dans très peu de temps.

Et voilà, il était excité. Son sexe était douloureusement tendu dans son boxer. D'une main un peu tremblante, il cacha son érection à l'aide de sa veste qu'il avait retirée un peu plus tôt.

Il vit Harry s'approcher, l'air inquiet mais il lui fit signe de prendre ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient tous les deux de la librairie.

- Dray ? Ça va ? On dirait que...

Mais Harry n'eut pas le loisir de prononcer un seul mot de plus. Drago l'attira dans Jermyn Street et les fit transplaner dans le hall du manoir.

- Drago ! Merde ! Je t'ai déjà dit de me prévenir quand tu me fais transplaner ! s'emporta Harry en se détournant.

Il foudroya son amant et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il ne vit pas le regard lubrique du blond se poser sur ses fesses avec envie ni son sourire. Il ignorait tout des pensées de son amant.

Non, Harry n'était pas en colère, il avait juste passé une mauvaise journée. Le transplanage n'avait été que la goutte d'eau de trop. Le jeune homme pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago – celle que l'ancien Serpentard avait toujours eue – et se déshabilla tout en marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

L'eau brûlante cascada sur ses épaules. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre peu à peu et la tension accumulée durant la journée s'évapora.

En lui-même, son travail n'était pas dur, mais certains clients étaient pénibles et Harry se devait de rester courtois et poli en toutes circonstances. Il avait failli frapper quelqu'un avec un livre mais s'était retenu à temps. Il refusait d'abîmer l'ouvrage.

Après plusieurs minutes à se délasser, il daigna se pencher pour prendre le pain de savon au chèvrefeuille et se lava lentement.

Il ignorait qu'au même moment, Drago l'épiait de la porte de la pièce, observant son corps se mouvoir sensuellement sous l'eau, avec envie. Son désir n'avait pas diminué, au contraire, mais il se retenait le plus possible.

Quand Harry se pencha une nouvelle fois pour prendre la lotion capillaire, Drago ne put se retenir. Il se lança un _devestio_ et entra sous la douche. Voir son amant plié en deux, ses adorables fesses tendues vers lui, ce fut trop.

Il attrapa Harry par la taille, le sentant se raidir un court instant, et l'attira contre lui. Il parsema la nuque offerte de dizaines de baisers.

- Dray, gémit Harry lorsque le sexe dur de son amant se glissa entre ses fesses, sans le pénétrer.

Il se mordit la lèvre et rejeta la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de Drago, offrant son cou à la bouche vorace. Il sentit une main quitter ses hanches et glisser sur son ventre puis descendre lentement vers son pénis. Les longs doigts du blond se mirent à jouer avec le sexe semi érigé tandis que l'autre main remontait vers la poitrine et titilla les tétons.

Un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Harry. Sa main tâtonna la robinetterie pour couper l'eau et une fois cela fait, il se laissa aller entre les bras de son compagnon.

Son souffle s'accéléra bien malgré lui. La main de Drago faisait des merveilles sur son sexe et la verge du blond frottait doucement la petite ouverture plissée, promesse d'une soirée et d'une nuit de débauche. Son cerveau se déconnecta quand la langue chaude de l'héritier Malefoy retraça sa jugulaire.

Drago voyait bien que Harry n'était plus en état de réfléchir mais il ne cessa pas ses attentions. Il mourait d'envie de prendre le brun, d'enfoncer sa verge dans l'antre chaude et serrée et de se mouvoir avec passion entre les fesses accueillantes.

- Ici ou dans la chambre ? demanda-t-il.

Seul un gémissement de plaisir lui répondit. Harry était une loque. Son cou était une zone particulièrement érogène pour lui et Draco se faisait plaisir en lui faisant totalement perdre possession de ses moyens. Surtout quand il s'activait sur les autres zones de plaisir du jeune Potter.

Un doigt habile caressa doucement les bourses rondes et douces et un gémissement se répercuta contre les parois de la douche.

- Alors ? Ici ou dans la chambre ? Je te prendrai dans les deux cas.

Il enserra délicatement le pénis dressé et le masturba allègrement, le serrant de temps en temps, juste assez fort pour faire couiner Harry.

- Réponds mon chéri, lui susurra Drago en donnant un grand coup de langue sur la jugulaire de Harry, lui faisant pousser un son étranglé. Tu veux quoi ?

Drago savait parfaitement quelle serait la réponse. Harry allait hurler qu'il voulait qu'il le prenne, là, tout de suite.

- Alors, mon amour ?

Pour seule réponse, Harry parvint à s'écarter de son amant, les jambes tremblantes et s'adossa contre la paroi de la douche. La vitre était froide sur sa peau mais, vu son état, il en était à peine conscient.

Drago s'approcha lentement et se colla contre le corps désirable du brun, épousant ses formes parfaitement. Il entendit Harry gémir et lui ravit la bouche, entamant un ballet endiablé avec la langue de son amant. Ils gémirent de concert lorsque les deux érections se touchèrent. Le jeune Malefoy rapprocha plus encore, si c'était possible, leur corps l'un de l'autre. S'il avait pu se fondre dans Harry, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Il le serra dans ses bras sans lâcher sa bouche. Ses mains caressèrent son dos avec douceur. L'une d'elles se glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale et se posa sur les fesses fermes. Drago aurait aimé pénétrer ce corps immédiatement mais sans préparation, Harry aurait souffert le martyre.

Il glissa un doigt dans l'antre chaude et serrée de Harry, buvant les gémissements à la source. Sans lubrifiant, ce n'était guère agréable.

D'un a_ccio_ sans baguette parfaitement maîtrisé, Drago attira à lui un des tubes de lubrifiant qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet dans leur chambre. Il parvint à s'écarter de Harry quelques secondes pour enduire ses doigts de gel. Il les glissa ensuite un à un entre les fesses du brun. Si le premier passa, le deuxième et le troisième furent plus douloureux mais le jeune Malefoy ne se pressa pas. Il prit tout son temps pour dilater l'anus de son compagnon.

Bientôt, Harry s'empala de lui-même sur les doigts, cherchant plus de sensations et plus de plaisir. Il avait collé son corps contre celui de Drago et frottait sans honte leurs pénis. Sa main dériva de la hanche de son amant aux deux verges, les enserrant doucement et les masturba, faisant gémir les deux hommes.

Mais bientôt, les doigts pourtant magiques de son compagnon ne lui suffirent plus. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait que le sexe de Drago le remplisse.

L'ancien Serpentard sembla le comprendre. Il retira ses doigts, provoquant un grognement de frustration chez Harry.

D'un geste brusque, Drago souleva son amant des galets qui composaient le sol de la douche. L'ancien professeur d'histoire prit appui sur ses épaules et entoura la taille de ses jambes. La position n'était guère stable, mais il avait confiance en son compagnon et le mur de la douche l'aidait à conserver son équilibre.

Drago ne tarda pas à le pénétrer. Malgré la préparation minutieuse, Harry gémit de douleur. Il avait toujours cette sensation d'être écartelé.

Son amant lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et parsema autant qu'il lui était possible, le cou de baisers enflammés. Drago se retenait de ne pas pilonner Harry durement. Il en mourait d'envie mais ne le pouvait pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal.

Lorsque la douleur reflua, Harry bougea presque imperceptiblement. Sa position ne l'aidait pas à faire plus. Il avait peur de tomber malgré les bras qui le tenaient fermement, la poitrine large contre laquelle il reposait et la paroi dans son dos.

Drago entama ses vas et viens, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas aller et venir entre les fesses de Harry avec autant d'ampleur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais les sensations éprouvées compensaient ce fait : le poids de Harry dans ses bras, son corps contre le sien, plus proche que jamais…

Cette façon de faire l'amour était nouvelle et les effets étaient étranges mais pas du tout désagréables, au contraire.

Drago accéléra ses coups de butoir, toujours plus vite, faisant crier Harry lorsque sa prostate était malmenée.

La jouissance se rapprochait. Ils étaient proches de l'explosion mais en même temps, ils en étaient loin. Ils espéraient que le temps s'arrête.

Harry planta ses ongles dans la peau du dos de Drago qui accéléra encore si c'était possible. Le blond sentait ses jambes trembler et ses bras faiblir mais il ne lâcha pas Harry. Il le colla plus encore contre la paroi de la douche et assura sa prise entre ses bras.

Le jeune Potter plongea la tête dans le cou de Drago et resserra son étreinte. Une de ses mains vint caresser son pénis. Le frottement contre le pubis de l'héritier Malefoy n'était pas suffisant.

Le plaisir montait par vague, toujours plus puissant.

Drago accélérait toujours plus, entraînant une augmentation de la vitesse de la main de Harry autour de sa verge.

Ce dernier se raidit soudainement entre les bras de son compagnon. Son orgasme déferla telle une vague puissante et dévastatrice. Il éjacula entre eux, déversant son sperme sur leur poitrine. Drago s'enfonça deux fois de plus dans l'intimité de Harry avant de jouir à son tour. Il se laissa lentement tomber sur le sol de la douche, Harry à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Drago desserra son emprise sur la taille de Harry. Il souleva légèrement son amant pour se retirer.

Sous l'emprise des endorphines, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Harry se mit à trembler. L'excitation du moment lui avait fait oublier qu'il venait de se laver. Il avait froid. Néanmoins, Drago le força à se lever et ils se lavèrent rapidement pour faire disparaître les traces de sperme.

- Viens, lui murmura le blond en éteignant l'eau.

Il prit une serviette et la plaça autour des épaules du brun, puis il le guida jusque dans la chambre. Harry se délesta du drap de bain et se glissa sous la couette. Sa journée de travail et cet instant de détente l'avaient épuisé. Il n'avait même pas faim.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, fainéant, grogna Drago, accoudé au montant de la porte séparant les deux pièces.

- Ne me dis pas que tu en veux encore ?

- Avec toi, toujours, sourit le jeune homme en le lorgnant avec un œil gourmand.

Il devinait les formes de Harry et les redessinait dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas menti en déclarant qu'il avait encore envie de lui. Son membre reprit de la vigueur rien qu'en pensant à la scène qui venait de se passer dans la douche.

Ça avait été orgasmique comme expérience. Il se promit de la renouveler plus souvent un peu partout dans le manoir, encourageant Harry à accepter de le faire ailleurs que dans leurs appartements.

- Pervers, marmonna Harry en voyant l'organe reprendre vie.

Drago s'approcha d'une démarche féline et grimpa sur le lit, enfourchant le corps de Harry caché par les draps.

- Comment tu peux en vouloir encore ?

- Si c'était humainement possible, je te prendrai toute la journée, dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, murmura l'héritier Malefoy d'une voix rauque.

- Je sors avec un pervers nymphomane, couina Harry qui se tendit lorsque la main de Drago se posa sur sa verge et la caressait tranquillement.

Le blond s'était allongé sur le côté, le visage tourné vers Harry.

- Tu te plains mais tu ne fais rien pour m'en empêcher.

Un grognement lui répondit. Sous la paume de sa main, il sentit le pénis du jeune Potter reprendre de la vigueur. Il se glissa rapidement sous les draps et les retira d'un geste rageur du pied.

- On dirait que tu en veux encore mon chéri, susurra Drago d'une voix sensuelle en reprenant ses attouchements.

Harry se mit à onduler afin de ressentir plus de plaisir. Toute sa fatigue s'était envolée comme par magie. Il attira Drago sur lui, collant les deux corps et l'embrassa fiévreusement. La bouche du blond dériva dans le cou et le parcourut de baisers enflammés.

Harry gémit lorsque la chair fine et sensible fut maltraitée par la langue et les dents de son amant qui le masturbait en même temps, doucement, presque trop lentement à son goût. Si Drago continuait de la sorte, il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

La bouche descendit le long de la poitrine de Harry, léchant les tétons au passage et laissant une traînée brûlante sur la peau sensible. Drago enfouit son nez dans les boucles brunes du pubis offert puis embrassa le pénis épais et lourd qui reposait sur le ventre plat. Son compagnon s'arc-bouta lorsque la langue mutine s'enroula autour de sa virilité tendue et l'engloutit.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à gémir. Ses jambes se replièrent et son petit-ami les posa sur ses épaules. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps, ses jointures étaient blanches. Il ne voyait pas la bouche divine aller et venir sur son érection. Sans ses lunettes posées sur sa table de chevet, il était presque aveugle et il n'avait plus remis de lentilles depuis qu'il était avec le jeune Malefoy. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les lèvres rouges de Drago enserrer son membre hypersensible, ses joues se creuser à chaque aspiration, le regard lubrique du blond lorsqu'il léchait la longueur de la colonne de chair.

La jouissance monta brutalement, une boule se logea dans le bas ventre de Harry, prête à exploser. Elle ne cessait de gonfler à chaque seconde.

Ses hanches ne pouvaient s'empêcher de bouger au rythme de la bouche de Drago qui semblait prendre une certaine joie à ralentir. Le brun, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, secoua la tête sur son oreiller et gémissait sans honte des paroles incohérentes.

Il allait venir et était incapable de prévenir Drago. Il put seulement soulever son bras et le poser sur les cheveux fins et en bataille de son amant pour les tirer légèrement, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était proche. Mais le blond ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il accéléra et Harry se tendit, rendant les armes et jouissant à longs traits dans l'antre chaude et humide de son petit-ami.

L'héritier Malefoy se redressa, sourit à Harry et fila dans la salle de bain. Son amant grogna en l'entendant faire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago s'obstinait à le faire jouir dans sa bouche alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça. C'était incompréhensible.

Vidé par l'orgasme dévastateur, Harry ne bougea pas, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale. Il entendit vaguement l'eau du lavabo couler. Drago devait se rincer la bouche ou se brosser les dents. C'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il faisait une fellation à Harry et que ce dernier éjaculait dans sa bouche.

En général, Drago revenait en courant presque, se glissait près de son compagnon et lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour se contenter. À son tour, Harry glissait le long du corps magnifique et lui rendait la pareille. Ensuite, ils se laissaient aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rabattaient les ouvertures et s'endormaient.

Harry écoutait avec attention les bruits qui venaient d'à côté. Il fronça les sourcils en n'entendant plus l'eau couler. Il se concentra, essayant de capter des pas ou de distinguer une forme se faufiler dans la chambre, mais rien. Il ne percevait rien d'autre que le silence.

Quand il sentit soudain le matelas s'affaisser et le corps chaud de Drago se lover contre lui, il sursauta.

- Tu m'as fait peur, ronronna Harry en se rapprochant encore plus si c'était possible.

- Je vois ça.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça à chaque fois ?

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de rabattre les couvertures. Harry frissonna et entoura le corps de son petit-ami de ses bras, les collant l'un à l'autre.

- Te laisser jouir dans ma bouche ? Je n'en sais rien.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et le serra contre lui.

Harry appréciait, pour ne pas dire qu'il l'adorait, cette proximité. Il aimait entendre et percevoir les battements de cœur de Drago, sentir sa chaleur et ses bras autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être protégé. Il était bien.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudain. Il déplaça subtilement sa cuisse entre celles de Drago et pouffa silencieusement.

Soit son amant n'avait pu se retenir de jouir en même temps que Harry, soit il s'était masturbé comme un adolescent dans la salle de bain.

- Ne ris pas, Harry, murmura Drago contre sa tempe. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir en te voyant perdu dans ce plaisir. Tu n'as pas idée de l'image que tu renvoies quand tu atteints l'orgasme. C'est... jouissif.

Drago avait aisément deviné la raison de son rire. Qu'il perde pied sans pouvoir se retenir flattait l'égo du brun.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, respirant l'odeur du blond. Il sentit ses paupières se fermer. La fatigue qui l'avait quitté était revenue à la vitesse d'un sort. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

0o0

Deux ans plus tard, une dispute mémorable explosa au manoir Malefoy. Drago brandissait le journal du jour.

- Merde Harry ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, pourrais-tu arrêter de faire l'autruche ?

- Faire l'autruche ? Faire l'autruche ? s'emporta Harry, fou de rage. Mais je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre parce que cette folle est dehors !

- Elle a voulu te tuer !

- C'était il y a dix ans, Dray !

- Et alors ? Qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas recommencer ? Elle l'a fait parce que tu te dressais entre elle et moi. Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, tu penses qu'elle va faire quoi ? Tous les journaux clament notre mise en couple !

- Mais...

- Mais rien, Harry ! Crois-moi, les dix ans à Azkaban l'ont probablement rendue plus folle qu'elle ne l'était ! Si elle a cherché à te tuer il y a dix ans, elle fera de même et, cette fois, elle n'échouera pas !

- Dray, elle est condamnée à vivre dans le monde moldu et...

- Rappelle-moi où tu travailles ? Où tu as voulu travailler ? Dans le monde moldu !

Harry ne trouva rien à redire. Pansy ne lui faisait pas peur, pas plus que ça. Mais elle avait tenté de le tuer, ce n'était pas négligeable.

Le procès de la jeune femme avait eu lieu en août 1998, soit deux mois après le départ de Harry pour l'Australie. Pansy Parkinson avait été condamnée à dix ans de prison à Azkaban et n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Le jour de son jugement, la Commission Magique lui avait brisé sa baguette et bridé sa magie jusqu'à la rendre cracmol.

Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, les deux acolytes de l'ancienne Serpentard, avaient passé cinq ans en prison et, depuis leur sortie, vivaient quelque part en Russie avec l'interdiction de revenir en Angleterre. C'était une chance d'ailleurs qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontrés avec Harry lorsqu'il y avait fait un court séjour.

- Pansy est folle, Harry, reprit Drago d'une voix plus douce. Elle est capable de tout et surtout du pire. Je refuse que tu travailles dans le monde moldu alors qu'elle peut passer dans ta boutique, à n'importe quel moment et te tuer. Pas maintenant que tu es enfin avec moi. J'ai passé deux ans à vouloir te séduire, j'ai échoué. Les sept années suivantes, je les ai passées à me morfondre et à vouloir te ramener quand j'ai su que tu étais en vie. Ça fait trois ans que je peux enfin vivre avec toi. Et je compte bien que ça dure pendant très longtemps ! Alors réfléchis bien. Parce que si tu veux rester dans cette librairie, crois-moi, tu n'apprécieras pas ma décision.

- Tu me feras quoi ? répliqua Harry, les yeux pleins de défi et mu par une certaine curiosité.

- Je t'enferme ici ! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable !

Harry déglutit nerveusement. Oui, Drago était bien capable de faire une telle chose.

- Tu as le choix, soit tu restes dans le monde moldu et je te force à rester ici, soit tu démissionnes de la librairie et tu trouves un autre emploi dans le monde magique.

- D'accord, tu as gagné, abdiqua Harry.

Il avait le choix. Soit la prison, soit la liberté. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde magique mais, s'il refusait l'ultimatum, il resterait ad vitam aeternam au manoir. Et il ne voulait pas. Seulement, avec ses ASPICs, il ne pourrait rien trouver.

- Je démissionne de mon boulot, même si je ne trouverai rien dans le monde magique.

- Chéri, avec le CV que tu as, tu trouveras. Tu as été professeur et libraire, tu peux bosser à Poudlard ou dans une autre librairie. Tu as peut-être été un Poufsouffle mais crois-moi, tu es assez manipulateur pour avoir ce que tu veux.

Drago ponctua son petit discours d'un baiser sur la bouche de Harry.

L'ancien professeur ne remit pas les pieds à Poudlard ni même dans une librairie en tant qu'employé. Il trouva rapidement un petit poste d'herboriste dans une boutique tenue par Madame Chourave, qui avait pris sa retraite d'enseignante peu après le décès annoncé de Harry en 1998. Elle avait été ravie de l'embaucher et surtout de le revoir.

Elle avait quitté Poudlard peu après le départ de Harry, outrée par le manque de réaction du directeur concernant un de ses élèves. Sous prétexte qu'il était un Poufsouffle, Dumbledore n'avait pas fait grand-chose malgré le fait qu'il soit le Survivant. Et surtout, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de la mort, fausse, du jeune Potter, se sentant responsable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la femme avait eu l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur et d'avoir échoué dans sa mission de directrice de maison. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'elle avait quitté le collège.

Le directeur, quant à lui, avait changé certaines choses au sein de l'école, notamment le rôle des préfets et des préfets-en-chef. Il leur avait fait comprendre que c'était à eux de repérer les problèmes et d'en référer à leur directeur de maison.

0o0

Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans le monde moldu, les bras ballants en sachant son futur mari dans les bras d'une autre personne. Un homme de surcroît. Elle était peut-être devenue cracmol mais elle avait de la ressource pour parvenir à ses fins. Harry Potter allait mourir et Drago Malefoy serait à elle, foi d'une Serpentard de Sang-Pur.

Elle s'était renseignée grâce à des contacts dans le monde magique – des clients sorciers dans le café où elle travaillait comme serveuse – afin de savoir où se trouvait Harry. Elle avait découvert qu'il avait un emploi à Pré-au-Lard et vivait au manoir Malefoy alors qu'elle se contentait d'un appartement miteux dans le Londres moldu.

Après des semaines de préparation, elle s'était rendue sur la voie 9 ¾ et prit le Poudlard Express qui passait deux fois par jour pour les personnes voulant faire le trajet Londres – Pré-au-Lard pour le travail – le voyage était bien plus court dans ces occasions-là que lorsqu'il devait transporter les élèves le jour de la rentrée. Elle avait réussi à se dissimuler sous les traits d'une sorcière bossue et hideuse grâce à du Polynectar qu'elle avait fait commander par sa mère avec qui elle était toujours en contact.

Elle était excitée. Elle avait passé six mois à préparer ce moment et à rêver à cet instant où elle pourrait enfin détruire la vie de Harry Potter, ce misérable héros de pacotille, comme il avait détruit la sienne en s'interposant entre elle et Drago. À cause de lui, elle était ruinée et condamnée à vivre comme ces moldus qu'elle exécrait. Son père l'avait déshéritée en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait. Seule sa mère l'aidait encore, en cachette de son époux qui refusait d'aider sa fille.

Maintenant, elle y était enfin. Dans quelques minutes, Harry Potter serait mort.

Elle trouva rapidement la boutique. Le village n'était pas très grand, une centaine de maisons et quelques boutiques. Pansy ne s'attarda pas à regarder les devantures, elle n'avait pas le temps.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce qui se passerait après la mort du Survivant, elle s'était juste concentrée sur le meurtre de Potter. Et, pas une seule fois, elle ne se posa la question.

Pansy poussa la porte. La vieille professeur de Botanique était présente, affairée à asperger d'eau une plante quelconque, à l'aide d'un pistolet vaporisateur, derrière le comptoir. Harry était occupé à servir un client. Il était en vie et libre. Mais plus pour longtemps.

L'ancienne Serpentard avança prudemment, l'esprit tourné vers son plan. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure et ignorait totalement qu'une heure s'était presque écoulée depuis la dernière fois où elle avait pris de la potion.

Elle ne prêta pas attention au regard surpris de Potter posé sur sa personne, ni les sourcils se froncer. Elle voyait seulement ce visage méprisable, occultant les deux autres personnes.

Sa main se glissa dans la poche de sa robe à pois et serra le couteau qu'elle avait volé dans un magasin.

Plus que quelques pas et elle pourrait plonger la lame tranchante dans le cœur du pauvre petit Harry Potter. Elle le regarderait crever avec délectation et jubilation, et la dernière chose que ce monstre hideux verrait avant de mourir serait son sourire victorieux.

Elle ne sentit pas trois sorts la toucher mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger et que deux baguettes étaient pointées sur elle. Celles de Harry Potter et Severus Rogue présent pour acheter des ingrédients qu'il ne pouvait trouver qu'ici.

Dans le miroir près du comptoir, elle vit son reflet. Celui d'une blonde au visage dur et émacié, aux cheveux filasse et emmêlés, aux yeux injectés de sang, au corps pâle et au sourire sadique. Elle vit aussi, derrière elle, l'homme pour qui elle avait voulu faire tout ça, Drago Malefoy qui avait, lui aussi, tiré sa baguette.

Pansy Parkinson avait minutieusement préparé cette attaque. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que Rogue serait là, que Potter se défendrait et que Drago serait également présent pour aller chercher son petit-ami. Son esprit dérangé n'avait pas su parer à toute éventualité.

- Tu me crois maintenant ? grogna Drago une fois les Aurors partis avec Pansy. Elle est folle.

Il avait serré Harry dans ses bras une fois la menace sous surveillance, et refusait de le lâcher.

Harry était sous le choc de l'attaque. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Pansy irait jusqu'à braver l'interdiction et viendrait le trouver et l'attaquer sur son lieu de travail à Pré-au-Lard, village sorcier. Il avait quitté son travail à la librairie pour ça, pour être en sécurité.

- Tu m'avais dit que je serais plus protégé ici qu'à Londres ! gronda Harry sans quitter l'étreinte de son petit-ami.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce qu'elle vienne ici. L'avantage entre ici et ton ancien boulot, c'est que tu avais ta baguette pour te défendre, chose que tu n'avais pas à Londres. Tu ne peux rien me reprocher. J'ai cherché le meilleur moyen de te protéger.

- Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? s'enquit le vendeur en changeant de sujet.

- Elle a violé les termes de sa mise en liberté et elle a tenté de t'assassiner. Elle va retourner à Azkaban.

- Ils vont la laisser sortir dans dix ans, et elle recommencera.

- J'en doute. Allez, viens, on rentre.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Madame Chourave lui permit de quitter la boutique plus tôt après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

0o0

Pansy Parkinson fut condamnée à la réclusion à perpétuité dans un quartier haute sécurité de la prison des sorciers, Azkaban, avec un suivi psychomagique.

Harry et Drago ne se séparèrent pas, contrairement aux rumeurs dans les journaux. Le jeune Malefoy avait bien l'intention de demander à son amant de l'épouser et il comptait le faire incessamment sous peu.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Note1:** Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas aimé cette fin, j'avais prévenu que cette fiction pouvait se finir au chapitre précédent. Vous avez voulu cette suite, j'ai presque envie de dire qu'il faut assumer (ou comment se décharger de ses responsabilités ^^)

**Note2:** Concernant cette fiction, j'ai reçu beaucoup de commentaires qui me disaient que mettre Harry et Drago ensemble, ça n'allait pas, que c'était pas possible. Je suis d'accord. Néanmoins, j'ai envie d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je les ai mis ensemble à la fin.

Déjà parce que c'était la demande de Didine (ou alors, je n'ai rien compris ^^). Parce que si je m'étais écoutée, cette fic aurait pris fin au premier chapitre.

Ensuite, parce que j'avais en tête le fait que Harry était attiré par Drago durant la période où ils sont "sortis ensemble". Il est parti parce qu'il avait l'impression que son amour ne pourrait jamais être partagé et surtout parce qu'il a été trahi. Drago a été un enfoiré de première, j'admets et c'est fait exprès. Mais l'amour rend con. Et Drago lui a montré après, qu'il tenait à lui quand il l'a poursuivi à travers le monde. Et puis, Drago n'a jamais été apte à dire ce qu'il ressentait de manière correcte, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en couple avec Harry.

Mon explication n'est peut-être pas claire mais c'est pour que vous compreniez (ou pas) pourquoi cela se termine comme ça. Et puis, il faut dire que je suis fan des fins amoureuses. On est romantique ou on l'est pas ^^

**Note3**: s'il reste des fautes, navrée, cette fic est passée entre 6 mains, elle a été relue plusieurs fois mais certaines fautes passent entre les mailles du filet


End file.
